Offspring
by Kalira of the flames
Summary: Dean knew this was the time he ought to say something profound and parent-like, but instead he said the first thing that came to mind. “...It’s got a really big head.” -Warning: Involves irresistable sex demons, pickles, swearing, and nonslashy mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Teen for now but may be upgraded to mature later.

Summary: After a one night stand at one of their many truck stops in the middle of nowhere Dean is left with a very startling surprise…

Set somewhere in Season 2 after "In My Time of Dying".

**Offspring**

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester stretched and cracked his shoulders as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket and trudged back towards the dingy motel room Sam had booked for the night. He paused to check on his baby in the parking lot.

She was shining brightly in the moonlight. He had practically rebuilt the Impala from scratch after the accident last year and he couldn't help admiring his handiwork.

Dean had been furious when Sam accidentally mentioned that Bobby had wanted to scrap the Impala when he was comatose. He looked after his family and he couldn't trust Sam or Bobby to take care of his sweetheart when he finally left the earth? Where was the love?

At least Sam had enough faith that sensing his brother's car in eminent danger would practically bring the injured hunter back from the brink of death. _That and Dad selling his soul. _

His face became grim and he shook his head. _No bad thoughts. I just had drinks at a half decent bar and great sex with a gorgeous girl. Not bad for this little hole in the wall._

Dean grinned as he pulled out the motel key, not too surprised that there were still hotels that _had _keys instead of those swipe cards. Such was the case with many of the backwoods destinations in rural America. He smirked as he busied himself with coming up with descriptive ways to torture Sam about he had gotten laid and Sam hadn't. In excruciating detail.

The older hunter was disappointed to find Sam already curled up with his head in a pillow. It was only two in the morning. He rolled his eyes as he pulled off his jacket and shirt, rechecking the salt lines before heading towards his own bed, slipping his favorite knife under the pillow as he flopped onto it. _The kid needs a sex life._ _You'd think some of big brother's charisma and masculine sex appeal would have rubbed off on the geek. _

A very satisfied look on his face as his body thrummed with the spending of his constantly pent up energy, Dean decided the teasing could wait until morning. He needed his beauty sleep too. They were going to hit the road first thing with some greasy spoon take out on the way.

* * *

_It had been too easy to get that Hunter to let his guard down. The thing smiled, its teeth too sharp and claws too long. It was humanoid with straight as a pin dark hair that traveled down to its' lower back, the only clothing it needed at the moment. Its features were very attractive although not male or female. The creature had an allure no human could resist so it didn't matter if there were any passersby this late at night. It wasn't very hungry anymore so the unlucky human would probably just get its neck snapped. Its bat-like wings fluttered in pleasure as it watched the attractive man, practically still a boy, waltz grinning back into his hotel room._

_Much too easy. Its' spies would have to keep an eye on him. And on the thing inside. After all, he was still a Winchester. _

_Still smiling, which looked more now like baring its' perfect white teeth, the black leathery wings grew enough to wrap around the thing, encompassing its dark blue skin and it faded back into the ether. Its' smile disappearing last like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Sam Winchester woke up before Dean, as always, and took the first hot shower. Using as much hot water as possible of course and taking his time. He could deal with his brother's bitching later, this morning he felt like relaxing for once.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his damp flop of curly dark hair partially obscuring his eyes. He needed a hair cut, he was getting too shaggy. Not that he would tell Dean that. His brother would unhelpfully tell him to get a crew cut like a man so he "wouldn't have to save your damn ass" whenever Sam's hair got in the way. _He's being a damn mother hen lately. His "brotherly concern" is _so _getting on my nerves. _

The young hunter dried off and got dressed in the bathroom. His brother might not have been raised by civilized people (and Sam wasn't either), but in California Sam had gotten used to _not _changing in front of open windows. He wasn't really the exhibitionist type.

Sam used to often tell Dean that no one wanted to see his bare ass when he unpleasantly discovered his brother's new habit.

"Actually a lot of women do," replied Dean cheekily. Sam didn't really comment on it anymore after that. Dean's pride in his sex life was kind of creepy. _And I am not in the mood for sharing._

He walked out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel and immediately turned on his laptop to check his mail and do some more research on the next hunt. They hadn't been to New England in a long time. It was almost summer. It would be nice to go to the beach again.

Dean groaned slightly and turned over after a few minutes of Sam's furious typing. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and kept it up, ignoring the exaggerated way Dean was "hinting" at him to quiet down. It was 7:30 already.

Although Sam hadn't had any visions or nightmares lately he still hadn't gotten out of the habit of only sleeping a few hours at a time. It was ironic that although Dean had been hunting longer he was such a deep sleeper.

Dean finally rose like a zombie and crawled to the bathroom. "unnn…" he groaned with an irritated glare in his brother's direction.

Sam continued typing away to some of his friends at school as he heard the shower start to run. They were starting to question his road tripping story and asking if he'd ever come back to school. Or settle on a job.

Sam couldn't tell them about his family. He hadn't even told his closest friends that his Dad had died recently. He couldn't explain that he had to stay with Dean because he was the only thing his brother had left. The only one that Dean had practically said he lived for. His brother had been taking a lot more risks since Dad had sacrificed himself too; it was freaking him out. Sam couldn't risk leaving Dean alone again. Not ever.

Hunting was his lot in life. It's what he was meant to do. There was no way to fool himself into thinking otherwise anymore. His mom died for him, Jess… he couldn't risk anyone getting hurt. And he couldn't abandon his family again.

Sam went back to his fabrication of visiting relatives and trying to decide between law schools since he'd missed his interview with Stanford when he heard a loud crash in the bathroom.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam only waited about three seconds of silence before grabbing one of the guns unpacked haphazardly the night before in case they were needed at the spur of the moment. "I'm coming in man. Cover up what you don't want seen."

Sam slammed the door open (Dean never really saw a point to locking it) and found his brother crumpled on the floor, legs still hanging over the tub. He had a towel half wrapped around his waist like he had been about to get out when he fell. "Dean? Dean!"

Sam dropped the gun and fell to his knees at his brother's side, hoisting him the rest of the way out of the tub and onto the floor. There was a small pool of blood where his head had hit. Sam turned him over gently to examine the damage, making sure his gun was within arm's reach. "Dean." He smacked Dean's slack face lightly. There was a large bruise forming on his head and a cut from the peeling linoleum on the floor. His relief that the blood wasn't from anything serious was short-lived.

"Dean, c'mon dude. You're all passed out like a girl... I feel a chick flick moment coming on." Nothing. Sam checked his pulse and though Dean was really pale there didn't seem to be anything else wrong.

His brother could have just been being an idiot since he was probably hung over and had an accident. Sam knew better. He had been part of this family for most of his life too. There were no accidents or coincidences.

And Winchesters never slip.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers for pointing out that I got the episode title I mentioned in the first chapter as the setting wrong. Ironically while writing this chapter I decided that this story could go all the way through "Tall Tales" just to have more plot elements to work with.

I'm really happy with the response so far so thank you for your reviews.

Just a small warning: There is an implied sexual encounter in the beginning of this chapter although there is nothing graphic. Let me know if you think that the rating is still okay. I don't think it will get any more mature than this.

Second: It's probably best you don't eat while reading this chapter because one of Dean's new symptoms is a tid bit graphic…

**Offspring**

**Chapter 2**

_Her hands were all over him and for once he let the woman take control. It was intoxicating. Just some random chick in a bar and she let him in so easily._

_Pushing him against a wall and saying she had to have him. Nice to have someone dominant for a change. She was rough._

_His lips slid over her mouth as her hands wandered. He flipped them around and pushed her up against the wall. Started kissing her harder as she tugged at his hair._

_He moved into her as she nipped at his lips, encouraging him. She felt so good around him he couldn't wait to-_

* * *

Dean came back to earth slowly still feeling arms around him. Shaking him? _What the hell?_

He groaned. "What the hell are you hugging me for, Sam..? Get off me. Jeez."

"Dean, you're okay!" Sam looked down at him with a gun in his hand. "And I wasn't hugging you." He scowled a little in that petulant way he does.

_Bitch._

"You fell or passed out or something."

Dean was more interested in the gun. "Whoa whoa whoa. You're not possessed or anything are you? 'Cuz I don't know if I could deal with that right now. And I don't just fall-" The older Winchester sat up too quickly and almost fell back into Sam's lap.

"Yeah. Sure." His younger brother stood and Dean begrudgingly took the offered hand to stand up.

"I feel like I've been beaten over the head with a baseball bat." Once steady he put his hand to his head and felt the bruise there with a frown. "You didn't beat me with a baseball bat while I was passed out did you?"

"Dean will you stop joking around? You _fell _in the shower. What the hell happened?"

"Good. Cuz I would kick your ass." He shrugged. "It's embarrassing but I got piss-drunk last night. I feel kind of hung over now. Never blacked out the day AFTER though."

Sam was doing that thinking thing he does, Dean could practically see the wheels turning in his head, over analyzing the situation. "It didn't seem like a normal blackout. You didn't move. Nothing. Pulse was kind of slow. –Did you meet anyone strange at the bar? Have anything to drink last night that someone could have tampered with?"

"Nobody but the bartender touches my drinks. I've been doing this longer than you have, Sammy. There was no one out of the ordinary at that bar."

"We should investigate. I'll go. You can stay here and.. drink orange juice or eat a banana to get your potassium back up."

"We don't have any fruit." Dean gave Sam a bored look. "It happens, man. Not like I'm going to shout at the rooftops that I passed out like a girl. Just forget about it."

Sam kept that stubborn look on his face like he did whenever he wanted to investigate something or save some innocent old lady. "...okay."

"Right. You can put the gun down now. We're driving to Massachusetts." Then he dropped the towel and began to get dressed.

Sam groaned and went back to his laptop. "Christ, Dean.."

Dean grinned cheekily. "And now we know you're not possessed."

* * *

Sam stared boredly out the car window, the sounds of AC/DC and his brother belting it out deafening him. There was really only so much time you could spend with your brother before wanting to strangle him. And they were never apart these days. _How long till we get there?_

Sam immediately amended his thoughts. No matter how annoying he was right now, he was still family.He just had to remember that.

…Sam starting knocking his head against the window slowly. It was going to be a very long drive.

"Whatsa a matter, Sammy? Too loud for you?" Before he could stop himself Sam nodded, which of course caused his brother to turn the volume up louder with a grin.

Sam closed his eyes. _He's almost... chipper today. Maybe I was wrong. This morning really was just some fluke. _

But then Dean started to pull over without a word. When Sam looked over at his brother questioningly the man had a really tight, strained expression on his face. _He's not going to pass out again is he?_

Sam grimaced. _That'd be inconvenient if he doesn't pull over on time._ "Dean? What're you-?"

The elder Winchester put his hand to his mouth and barely had time to yank the door open and throw himself over to the side of the road before he started gagging out their plentiful breakfast of Macdonald's McGriddles and disgusting coffee. _That can't taste good the second time around.._

Sam slowly got out of the car and walked over to the heaving body of his brother.

Dean looked completely miserable and pale again. He appeared like he was almost done before mistakenly glancing down and gagging again at the sight of his regurgitation. He even started shaking a little. _That means he's really sick... _

Sam knelt next to him for the second time that day and rubbed his brother on the back. It was wet. Which meant he was sick enough for a cold sweat too.

Congratulating himself for being much nicer to Dean when he was hung over than the latter was to Sam, he waited until the shaking subsided a little and his brother's stomach was apparently empty before helping him up to lean against the Impala's trunk.

Maybe if they weren't on the road Sam would bring up the hangover remedy Dean mentioned before of that savory greasy pork sandwich. But right now he looked too wretched for it to be _that_ funny. _I'll save it for another time. _

Dean grimaced and spit the taste from his mouth onto the pavement. "See? Just a really bad hangover…" He tried to look proud that he had proved his point before putting his hands on his knees and slumping over a little. "And to think I thought that beer was decent."

Sam grabbed the gallon of water out of the backseat that they kept for their emergency supplies and Dean weakly took some to rinse his mouth out as his brother went back to rummaging for some spare clothes.

"I'm sure you won't mind changing in the middle of the highway since you're practically an exhibitionist. I don't want to drive the next few hours with the smell of puke in the car. Your singing's bad enough."

Dean immediately straightened up defensively. "Who says you're driving my girl, Shotgun?"

"Well Dean... if you want to risk throwing up all over the new interior because you couldn't pull over fast enough…"

Dean pulled his soiled shirt off and grabbed the fresh clothes out of Sam's hands, resting the water on the trunk. "Alright I get your point. I guess. But you better make damn sure you pull over when I say. And if you put one scratch on my car..."

"You'll kill me. Right." Sam made sure to smirk extra widely before sliding into the driver's seat. "Ah.. feels so good." _Dean hardly ever lets me drive. This has to be killing him. _

He could feel Dean's glare as he felt the weight of the car shift with his brother's weight. "AND I get the radio. Maybe I'll make you listen to soft rock." Sam got an evil glint in his eyes.

"You better not even think about it."

"Driver controls the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam grinned, parroting back his brother's words as he pulled the car off the side to continue their journey, no longer worried about anything strange going on.

* * *

Neither of the brothers had bothered to look down where Dean had been kneeling at the side of the road after he got up. (Who would want to?)

And so they didn't notice the globs of blood and black tar mixed in with the mess. The tar like substance slowly spread out, overtaking and killing all the blooming weeds growing over the side rail.

How then could they have noticed the waif that appeared when they drove off in that monster of a car?

In bare feet and a thin slip this time, she came in the form of a tall and willowy, but skeletal young woman.Her look was strange but inviting with her long black hair and haunting eyes. The thing would have no trouble getting a human man to offer her a ride to follow the Winchesters.

Her ice like eyes flashed dark as she watched the wild flowers wither and die.

_He's doing well._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not very happy with this chapter (I think it needs a lot more tweaking) but after three days of tweaking I figured I would just post it and get some feedback.

It is a GREAT compliment for me that you think it's getting spooky.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers again for their comments and guesses. I'm glad people are getting into it and let me know how you think its going!

Just a short note: In case it's confusing, their current hunt (the creature at the end of this chapter) does not have anything to do with what's happening to Dean. On that front we _may_ get an answer next chapter. 

**Offspring**

**Chapter 3**

_There were two of those things in the woman's apartment. It was a studio, probably a nice looking one previously but now there were containers of rotting food on the floor, curtains torn from their resting place at the windows, and blankets and sheets slashed apart to make a little nest in the middle of the floor. _

_The woman had obviously lost her mental stability long before they made their entrance. It was perfectly normal. Most couldn't handle what was happening to them. Could not understand their new and noble destiny._

_One of the demons was by the window, seemingly meditating as the other let its long forked tongue lick its long talons, merely an extension of their fingers with the same translucent blue skin, cleaning them of the blood that also painted the walls and the bed in the shadows. _

_The one standing under the glass panes in the moonlight was in the form of a male. Fully clothed and in a skin that looked more human; this appearances usefulness was running thin, all it needed was enough to gain entrance to the apartment. Now that the job was over it would discard it and return to its true appearance._

_It didn't matter. This job was finished. The mewling sound on the bed was proof of their success. There was a tiny squalling thing next to its human mother on the bed. _

_The man-thing by the window glared at the other who had not yet finished playing in the mess. It was young. Too young for the job that was coming up.._

_He clucked his tongue chastisingly at his companion, speaking English. "Finish your meal. Hurry… We have to make ready."_

_The man-thing's eyes caught the squirming form of the infant still covered in viscera close to the body of its mother… or of its host. "You may play with _that_ if you wish. But remember that the Winchester brat will not be for eating."_

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO CLOSE MY EYES! I DON'T WANT TO FALL ASLEEP-"

_God kill me now…_

"CUZ I'D MISS YOU BABY! AND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THI-IN-"

The noise stopped and so did Sam's tone-deaf singing. Dean's hand was on the radio. "You touch that dial and I'll-"

Sam looked over at his brother innocently. "What? Throw up on me?"

"Don't tempt me." Dean growled.

They had made quite a lot of progress since their first stopover... and second… and third. At least after noon his stomach had stabilized.

But now that his mind was off of Sammy's mental torture his stomach lurched.

..And he was hungry.

"Pull off at the next exit, Sammy."

Sam blinked. "It isn't ours."

Dean's stomach growled so that the people in the other cars they now shared the road with could probably hear them. "I don't care. I need to go to the nearest convenience store."

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him again and he shrugged, muttering, "I need Fritos." As if that were completely normal.

"Dude. You're joking right? It's only been a couple of hours since your entire stomach decided it needed to evacuate. You don't need Fritos."

"I'm not kidding around Sam." The elder Winchester couldn't really grasp for himself the sudden knawing in his stomach… the need. "And beer. Make sure it's a place that sells alcohol."

"We're only about an hour away from Yarmouth. Can you wait for the Fritos? There aren't exactly drive-thru liquor stores either. I'd have to go miles into town to even search around for one."

Dean seemed to consider this. But he was suddenly so hungry… "Nope. Can't wait." He tried to ignore the fact that something was definitely wrong here. But he didn't need Sammy in 'concerned mode' again. That was just way too annoying. "Besides, the best cure for a hangover is more alcohol."

His little brother still looked at him out of the corner of his eye for a long moment. "Okay. Let's waste a lot of gas for no reason."

He knew Sam's first instinct was to fight him on this but he was grateful when the kid just gave in and obediently pulled onto the exit reading Manomet. Whatever the hell that was. Dean didn't think it was even on the map.

At least most little towns, especially in the middle of nowhere sell booze. But he still needed the Fritos... they were an integral part of the plan. And maybe ice cream. Dean had never been one of the kind of guys that liked little chunks in his ice cream but suddenly he wanted it all. Syrup, caramel, those little bears or fish or whatever made out of chocolate.

_-Chocolate.. _"Maybe we'll skip the beer and just head for a convenience store. I require ice cream."

"Fritos and ice cream? We could have gotten an ice cream at a MickyD's or something."

"I was thinking of trying that Ben and Gary's stuff."

Sam groaned.

"What dude? We always stop at malls and crap for you, techno-geek."

Sam grumbled a protest that they never went that far out of their way but it was still another fifteen minutes of Dean not being able to think about anything besides his craving. Finally they turned into a tiny dirty 7-11 parking lot and Sam dropped Dean at the door before pulling over to get gas at the station attached.

Dean instructed Sam to wait in the Impala no matter what, feeling suddenly move protective than usual of his precious baby. _It's just for a minute, man. Chill._

Tempted to steal the keys back so he could move to his rightful place in the driver's side with his girl, needing two hands to fully enjoy the experience of eating won out.

After circling the store four times and grabbing one (and sometimes two) of everything, Dean ended up with a basket of chips, ice cream, candy bars, and that sweet and sour rope his brother favored. _Not that he's getting any. _

Best of all… twinkies. He hadn't tasted the spongie cream cake in years and suddenly there it was. Like a sign from heaven...

He hastened to the counter to pay.

The clerk's eyes widened at all the food for such an obviously fit guy but the Winchester felt no need to explain as she bagged the heap of junk food. _I'm a growing boy and all._

He gave her a charming smile as he picked up his bags and a dark coffee. "You have any plastic utensils, babe?"

Her expression changed at his grin and she stared at him with a flush, wordlessly pointing over to the chilidog machine. "Put me down for one of those too." He dismissed the look as he threw a ton of napkins, forks spoons and knives in the bag.

The girl, whose nametag read 'Shelley' gave him his receipt with a sequence of 10 numbers and a smiley face. She practically hovered over the counter, face flushed and eyes glassy. "The _hot _dog's on me…" She took a peek at the store's copy of the credit card receipt on the counter. "..Mr. Ulrich. Call me anytime. I get off of work in an hour." Her eyes wandered over him as though she wanted to eat him as she gave him the hot dog in a box.

He stuffed it halfway in his mouth, discarding the box and waved starting out the door. He really wasn't in the mood for flirting, plus Sam wouldn't be too happy if Dean wanted to stop for a quicky. _Give her a little thrill anyway. _He spared her a wink before heading out the door.

Until his eyes caught something before the bell on the door had time to jingle.

"-Wait. Are those taquitos?"

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers along the dashboard, tempted to go in after Dean, but he had been rather defensive and cranky on the ride. He had to stop the teasing before Big Brother exploded.

This wasn't his usual mood. Dean was always the one that never took things seriously.. unless it came to Sam and their Dad. _Jeez.. He's getting so moody. _Sam frowned before popping in one of Dean's cassette tapes. Maybe it would cheer him up to listen to some of his favorite tunes. He had been doing fine until he started throwing up every couple of minutes.

Sam rolled his eyes. _Figures he'd stuff his face the second he feels better._

Finally the door opened on the passenger side and Dean sat down, a smelly chilly dog hanging out of his mouth, and his arms laden with bags upon bags of junk food.

"I'm seriously not taking care of you when you barf all that up later. You're going to be rolling all around the beach when we're trying to investigate…" He got a contemplative look on his face as he pulled out of the lot, Metallica playing in the background. "You going to be okay to hunt tonight, Dean? Maybe we should take a night off. Or you can stay home."

"Don't treat me like a kid, Sammy. People are dying and we're gonna be there." Dean's noble point didn't have as dramatic an effect as he would have liked with his mouth and flecks of bread popping out with every syllable. He was barely keeping his face pretty with all the food he was inhaling. "I feel great now. I'll be fine." He moved straight for the twinkies next, fitting almost the whole spongy yellow cake thing down his throat and Sam winced. _That's going to be nasty. He's totally on his own._

This actually _was _normal Dean behavior despite the desperateness of his craving. Maybe it was just the day he'd had.

_But damn that's a lot of food._

He could just look into it out of curiosity.. if it kept up.

* * *

Jeremy had been kicking up sand with a sneakered foot, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. This was the place where his best friend had died three weeks ago. Apparently the victim of a shark attack.

Chet had been a good swimmer. Even surfing at Nauset every chance he got. But swimming didn't matter against a shark. Jeremy cursed as he took a big swig from the bottle of JD he carried with him in a paper bag. He'd snuck past the cops to get into the now closed beach. It was a nice place to drink now with no other souls around. It was his last summer on the Cape though. He had wanted their night parties at the beach in front of the fire to keep going on.

There had been at least five more victims since May. _Stupid guys going swimming after dark, alone…_They all came up in pieces in the days after they went missing.

Three of the victims had lived in the vicinity which was the reason there were cops guarding the popular entrances. They figured it must have been one of the sharks hunting grounds. Jeremy had ducked the cops and brought the big bottle of liquor to drown his sorrows in. He was safe anyway. Its not as if he planned to go swimming.

Another long swig from the bottle._ It didn't make any sense for Chet to go out like that. _

Jeremy didn't notice that he was headed towards the water, attracted by the music that he hardly even realized he had heard. He didn't notice he had wandered to the water until he was up to his knees in warm wet seaweed.

At this point he was more concerned about the voice. The teenager stared out at the ocean and finally saw a figure on one of the rocks far out on the jetty. The tide was rising. She kept singing that haunting song and he wondered if she was alright in the head.

"Hey girl! You should probably get up out of there. There's some kind of killer shark loose. Great White like Jaws, y'know?" Up to his waist.

He waded closer, not even thinking that he should be listening to his own warning.

She giggled and it sounded like bells.

"Did you hear me? It's dangerous." Up to his neck.

He was trading water now, moving ever closer. Somehow he wasn't worried. It was too shallow for sharks even with the tide. "I can drive you home. I got a truck out in the dunes." The forgotten bottle he had been clutching was floating off as his ears drank in her eerie voice.

Giggling lightly again she finally turned her face to him as the full moon came out from behind the clouds, shining down on them. He was too close to swim away when he saw what she was.

He didn't scream very much. Her voice numbed him even as she her claws ripped into his soft belly and tore him to pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really glad that you guys are sticking with me and genuinely like the story. I'll try to keep up a good quality.

Now to answer a few questions: I'm sorry the scene at the beginning of Chapter 3 was confusing. That part had nothing to do with Dean… yet. But they are the breed of creatures that are watching him, in the parking lot and on the road. The woman in the apartment was a random victim of these minor demons… The reason, behind Dean's symptoms at least, are below.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 4**

"Sirens?"

"Right." Sam was in study mode. "The creatures from the Odyssey that lured sailors to crash their ships into the rocks. They look like birds with human faces or they have talons and wings like harpies."

"Either way it looks like they're ugly sons-a-bitches." Dean was finishing up a large roast beef refrigerated sub he got from their 7-11 trip and looking over Sam's shoulder at the illustrations on his computer. "Details sound solid. But it's just solitary guys instead of ships full of them. What about that?"

"That's just the situation from the epic poem. They don't always hunt in packs. But they don't usually go so close to the main land either. Must be desperate. There's not much in Dad's journal on them." Sam shrugged and looked back at the articles, alternating between two or three. "The 'shark' attacks were mostly on men in the middle of the night. Maybe this one hunts by itself. There's only one living witness. Says he heard someone singing out there and saw something that was definitely not a shark. The police have chalked it up to shock."

"So it's like the Little Mermaid. Except Ariel's a bloodthirsty killer." Dean took another large bite before crumpling up the package.

"And you say you never saw any kid's movies... But you're wrong. It's definitely not a mermaid, they usually drown their victims."

"Joke, Sammy."

They had booked the cheapest seaside hotel room which had relatively few guests due to the violence on its' beaches. That and it was close to the end of summer now. The fifth victim on the Cape was the one that alerted Ellen and the Roadhouse crew who passed the job onto Sam and Dean.

The boys ended up arriving too late to their hotel to do any real investigating thanks to the frequent stops for Dean, and had instead turned in early; unheard of for the elder Winchester. Sam gave a side glance to his brother._ He just binged and passed out.. Really not like him. _

Dean went back to his bed to rummage around and Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean grabbed a jumbo jar of dill pickle spears from where he was keeping his bags of snack food. He was oddly territorial about that spot and hadn't even offered Sam any of his goodies. _Not that I care. Much._

"…Pickles?"

"Yeah. So?" He stuffed half of one into his mouth and closed his eyes in rapture as he crunched on it.

"You've never- You know what? Never mind." The younger brother shrugged it off and went back to tip tapping on his computer until he caught Dean's eyes fluttering and his body listing to the side out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean?"

His older brother plopped back on the bed holding his head a little. "The room's kind of sliding around on me, Sammy.."

Sam went to him. Dean never let himself sound like that unless something was really up. Worried he was going to pass out, he sat next to him, steadying him up with a hand on his brother's back. "What's up, man? I think we know this isn't a hang over now, you've definitely come down with something."

His brother's face was unreadable before he quietly began to rage. "Stop saying I told you so," he snapped. "And don't try to do the sympathetic I'm-a-better-brother than you bullshit." He threw the jar of pickles still clutched in his hands on the bedside table, eyes filled with frustration and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam frowned and went from concerned to pissed off in less that 2 seconds. "Jeezus Dean, I just wanted to know what's going on with you." He grabbed his jacket. "If you can handle it yourself then go on and do it. I'm taking a walk."

Sam slammed out the motel room door like the teenager he used to be when he and their dad would get into a ridiculous argument over with Dean caught in the middle. Dean was left looking at his brother's back, a scene nostalgic for him too and then the door.

_I was irritated but I didn't mean to blow up like that. _His hazel green eyes got glassy and wet. _Son of a bitch. _He cursed in his head feeling his throat tighten. _What the hell _is _up? Why am I acting like such a-? _

He suddenly had a headache, the nausea from yesterday was back full force, and the room kept spinning as he stumbled into the bathroom.

Sam was right. Dean regretted every last thing he ate the evening before. _The giant bag of fritos with the Hawaiian punch and pickles was not a good idea…_

The room began to melt and fade after that.

* * *

_He was with her again. Hands running over her body slowly. Taking his time. _

_They had just found a place back behind the bar where she worked in a dark corridor. She had whispered tantalizingly, 'I'll take my break now,' and led him away from the noise and music._

_Which was perfectly fine with him._

_For some reason he was all over her. The smell of her hair, her nails digging into him, her teeth grazing his neck. He groaned at all the sensations not even thinking about how into it he was. _

_Too much._

_But what did it matter? This didn't require thinking. It was just instinct._

_It wasn't until he was shuddering with her that his eyes caught the glow to hers… _

_But by then it was too late._

Dean woke up feeling too hot, a vague feeling of uneasiness along with the nausea in his stomach.

* * *

Sam found his brother worshipping the porcelain god and looking miserable. _Maybe now I'll tell him I told him so. Cranky bastard._

"Hey Dean! I decided to be a better brother than you and bring back some greasy McDonald's breakfast food since I know you said it was your_ favorite_ yesterday on our road trip."He smirked in satisfaction when he heard a loud gag in response. _Show him what a great brother I am._

Despite his teasing, once he'd cooled down, Sam had gone into thinking mode on his walk. _Nausea, sudden hunger and ridiculous cravings, now moodswings.. and pickles. _He made a face.

_That witch down in Georgia we were fighting a few months ago could have… But the symptoms only started showing up yesterday. It's gotta be something recent. _

After looking in on his brother he was back on the laptop on free wireless from the hotel. He really didn't want to think about what it could be.

"… Sam."

Sam stood and went to his brother as soon as he heard the weak croak for him. Despite his bravado earlier he would never really abandon him. Not a second time.

He was kneeling down next to him in the bathroom, checking him over, when Dean continued. "There's some kind of black shit in there. That's weird right…?"

And that's when it all clicked. Dean saw the blood at the same time as Sam. Intermixed with the rest.

"..Well fuck." He managed to get out weakly in a typically annoyed fashion before he passed out, falling back against Sam heavily.

Which is when Sam noticed his brother's normally flat stomach under his t shirt. There was the subtlest bit of roundness there. He swallowed. _How long has this been going on?_

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers against the bed impatiently. Thanks to be being bigger than his big brother it wasn't too difficult to lay him out on the bed.

Okay. It had been a little hard. The dead weight and the threat that Dean might blow chunks all over him at any minute made Sam very careful. He was probably even heavier due to... what was going on.

Sam had figured it out. He stepped into the corridor, checking in on Dean every few seconds as he called Bobby. He trusted Bobby more than any other hunter he knew. That was still alive. And they'd met many this past year. He was one of the few friends their Dad had left when he died.

They had grown up knowing him and that they had a place to crash if they wanted. Bobby had tried to take the boys under his wing after the car accident and Dad's death. Both of them were unconsciously grateful to him for that.

He hung up the phone. Bobby was already pulling books for more intense research than Sam was able to do on the internet. It was best to go directly to the primary sources.

And then he'd be coming. He had told Sam in no uncertain terms that Dean had to relax; they wouldn't be able to travel for awhile. His brother would be _thrilled _about that order. The way they had grown up had seeped into Dean's soul. He never stuck around anywhere for long.

Sam's face twisted with worry and stress. How do you tell your brother he's expecting a little bundle of joy from hell_? I have to find out how this happened.. He's gotta know something. This doesn't just _happen.

Dean's face was flushed now which Sam took to mean he was coming to. But then he only let out a snort and moaned a little.

That didn't really sound like a hurt/annoyed/ or waking up noise. _Gross... Well I guess sex dreams is another symptom we can check off on the list. –Wait._

He lunged for his laptop on the other bed with another worried (although kind of grossed out) glance at Dean since there was definitely some intense dreaming going out over there. _Which is another odd thing since people who pass out don't dream._

There was only one entry in Dad's journal about Demonic Pregnancy. Most demons couldn't reproduce that way at all. It was barely a sentence but..

He was on a database site now. He slowly typed the keys for his search. Letters to spell out one word in the white box: Succubus.


	5. Chapter 5

The chapter seemed short to me when I started it out but I suppose now it's about as long as the others. I really want to thank my repeated reviewers. You guys are awesome and I love reading the comments. They make me laugh.

I hope the chapter has been edited enough. I was just really excited to post it. So the long anticipated moment has arrived!

**Offspring**

**Chapter 5**

Dean Winchester's green eyes opened weakly only to see the freakishly large head of his brother and those watery puppy eyes WAY too close to his face. "Dude." His arms went up to push his little brother away from him. "You mind? We really gotta find a way to get this whammy or whatever offa me if only so I don't wake up to your ugly face in my personal bubble again." He was only partially joking.

Sammy managed to look at him incredulously. "Personal bubble? Are you serious? I don't see you having a personal bubble whenever we go barhopping."

"Chicks can get in my personal bubble anytime.."

The younger man rolled his eyes and shook his head which made his shaggy mop of hair fall into his eyes. He scooted further away to give Dean some of his space back but still sat way too close on the bed.

Dean gave him a strange look, noticing how his eyes kept flicking around, oddly landing on the lower part of Dean's tshirt then back up to his face.

He looked very upset and.. watery, like he did when innocents were in danger or when they had to kill something that he was conflicted about. In other words: when he was whining.

But this reaction could also mean he'd been hurt by someone/thing.

It immediately set Dean off into "older-brother" mode. The one that used to get him into fights at his brother's elementary and middle schools when Sammy, smaller than the other kids until he reached puberty, was picked on by obnoxious bigger kids that thought they could mess with HIS little brother. Sometimes Dean missed being able to tower over Sam. Missed being his little brother's hero.

But regardless, he'd slaughter whatever it was that put that look on his brother's face. Just like he had done ever since he had learned that Sam was his responsibility all those years ago.

_Although he's a bit old for that hurt puppy look. Well, unless it's used to attract the chicks. The angsty look is in._

"What is it, Sam? Did something happen while I was out?" He sat up, feeling a slight cramp in his stomach, probably from all the vomiting up sludge he'd been doing.

"No no.." Sam ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I just.. think I found out what's wrong with you. Its not good…"

Suddenly it all fit. Sam sitting by his bedside. Looking like he was going to start crying or something. Blood coming out Dean's mouth (_so not normal_). "Oh jeeez. Don't tell me I'm dying. Again." What a pain in the ass that was. Why did this stuff always happen to him? Always happen to the Winchesters?

"No."

Dean couldn't help but feel some relief. Well that was good. If it was just some curse they could handle it. They always handled stuff like that easily. But Sam's eyes did that flicking thing again and Dean was getting impatient. "You're kind of freaking me out Sammy. Just spit it out will ya?"

Sam bit his lips and fidgeted, looking his older brother straight in the eye before it popped out.

"I think you're pregnant."

* * *

The Impala's tiles squealed as they zoomed out of the hotel parking lot and along the Cape roads. The salty wind was blowing through the car, the radio blasting "Bang your Head" by Quiet Riot. 

Dean needed to clear his head. And he needed to NOT be with Sam right now after his ridiculous accusation.

Unfortunately the aforementioned had snuck into the passenger seat like a stowaway.

But he had a solution. Every time Sam tried to speak the volume went up a little louder. People inside their houses cringed at the rock and roll vibrating through their homes, probably a bit confused since the sound on the Cape nowadays was hip hop.

The jumbo jar of pickles sat between the seats like a third passenger and Dean crunched on them angrily as he headed toward one of the beaches. Sam had insisted on following. Well it was his decision if he wanted to take his life in his hands.

_What the fuck is he thinking? Is he insane?_ And to drag Bobby into this stupid idea… Maybe_ he_ wasn't the sick one.

Sam opened his mouth again and Dean clenched his teeth, the volume on the max. His bro really had a death wish.

Dean had marched over to his beloved car, planning to go blow off some steam at even the NOTION of… it was… And then Sam had slipped in just as he was about to drive off, making the valid point of watching him in case he passed out again, or threw up some more tar.

_Okay. I'll admit that was weird._ It could be a demonic possession though. One of the old school 'exorcist' ones. He didn't know if he could handle more possessions so soon. But it was better than the alternative.

It wasn't like there were any supernatural abortion clinics.

That thought really didn't make him feel any better. It was not amusing. They'd need to track down a witch doctor or something. He felt sick again. There was something inside him.

He could feel Sam's eyes on him as his brother pushed the button to click the radio off. "Dean. Pull over."

His face hardened. "No."

"Now, Dean. Come on." Sam was almost pleading.

"How 'bout no."

Sam punched the side of the door. "You're being childish!"

"Well you're not the one who's being accused of having a bun in the oven, Sam." Dean ground his teeth again before finally pulling over on the side of the road close to the beach. He stomped out of the car and leaned against it, looking down at his stomach.

He didn't even hear Sam follow him outside as Dean reached his hand under his shirt and felt the slight swell that was breaking up his six pack. At the moment it could be nothing. It could be that he had food poisoning or was gaining weight or-

And even as his face contorted in horror as he felt an irresistible craving.

Pickles.

He wanted more of them.

They'd have to make another trip to the store and buy some more of everything. He really wanted butterfingers too. And those twinkie had really hit the spot, a dozen more of those and some barbeque chips--

"Shit. …What am I supposed to do, Sammy?" He slumped down onto his butt in the sand, some sharp dry dune grass sliding against his jacket. He looked up at his gargantuan brother, feeling helpless and out of control.

Dean Winchester was never out of control.

His eyes started burning. He almost laughed when he realized it must be the hormones. "How do I get it to stop?"

"I don't know." His brother sounded almost as be bad as he felt.

_Hah. That would be impossible right now. He didn't somehow get knocked up by a demon. _Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and he hated it. Hated everything right now but he couldn't stop slumping and clenching his teeth.

Then he felt something stir in his stomach and under his hand. It definitely wasn't indigestion.

* * *

It was dark in the club, not open for business during the middle of the day. She mused to herself, "The first born son of Mary Winchester." The thing smiled as the man she had against the wall nodded as if he knew what she was talking about. 

"His child will be powerful. And if it's half as attractive as he is I may have a prodigy.."

She looked up at the human man before her, transforming before his eyes into a beautiful blond. Just Dean Winchester's type, the form she had chosen when she had tricked the foolish boy into being her vessel. It seemed as though she had overestimated his intelligence. The hunters were still completely in the dark. "I always get what I want. My Precious One will be here soon."

The owner of the club, the man she had chosen for tonight, was nowhere near as attractive or dangerous as the hunter. He was middle aged, overweight, and balding. Now a good enough specimen to even bother to implant her seed in.

Her long black hair and talons melted away to reveal her perfect naked body. "I always wanted to be a mother, you know." She whispered, her soft fingers sliding over his skin. "Or a father to be more accurate..."

She let out a long serpent like tongue to caress his cheek as he seemed to melt before her eyes, arms trying to encircle her. She once again extended her fingers into talons, preserving the rest of her human illusion, the claws almost as long as her forearm.

She seemed to contemplate them for a moment before stabbing the bewitched man in the heart. He didn't even think of his wife and twin daughters as he died. His blank blue eyes staring into hers as his warm thick blood dripped over her fingers and onto the floor.

She wasn't hungry and she was tired of playing. What a waste. She knew what she wanted now.

"I want Dean Winchester."

It was time to pay her new lover another visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. I'm usually not big on the Winchester angst but there seems to be a lot of it going around. Hopefully it'll curve off in the next chapter as we get more into the story.

There shall be more fun; in all probability no more soft rock. We gotta keep Dean from getting moody.

I remember I've been using a lot of brand names so I thought I'd write a disclaimer for the hell of it: I do not own Supernatural, McDonald's, McGriddles, Ben and Jerry's, Edy's Fudge tracks ice cream (delicious), or any greasy pork sandwiches.

Thanks for you comments guys! Keep 'em coming. They make me happy.

**  
Offspring**

**Chapter 6**

After awhile of sitting by the side of the road Dean shrugged Sam off and stood up, using his hands to pat the dust off.

Sam frowned and looked at Dean as he calmly opened the driver's seat door and got in. "Well? Are you coming?"

_Did he just go into shock or something? _Sam nodded at his brother and climbed in the passenger seat.

Dean put the car in drive. "Don't look at me like that. Bobby will figure this bullshit out. He's even more nerdy than you are with his books."

"We should find out more on our own too. Before other symptoms show up. I mean the blood and that black stuff... Its' gotta be doing something to your body."

His older brother gave him a 'duh' look. "Wow. No wonder you got a full ride to Stanford, genius. You can do it, research-boy. You know hittin' the books isn't my kind of thing." He stretched his back and appeared to be back to his mellow casual self.

"As for other symptoms, I don't think I'll be sitting in front of the TV eating ice cream and watching Lifetime so I can have a good cry."

* * *

Well he didn't end up watching Lifetime. 

Back at the hotel Sam looked up some information about the local library and discovered he wouldn't be able to get any books on demonology unless it was through an Inter Library Loan using the system around the Cape. It would probably take a week which he couldn't spare the time for.

Since that search was a bust, Sam went back to researching their current case but strangely he hadn't found any recent detailed articles about the Yarmouth "shark attacks" when he went to all the local newspapers' websites.

He was annoyed and puzzled until he realized that they were in a tourist area. The heads of the town were probably trying to get as many more tourists as they could to vacation until the fall. Tourist towns on the east coast tended to wither in the winter without the extra commerce to support them and they didn't need the publicity to scare people away from the beaches.

The rest of the net was just as unhelpful whenever he searched on demonic pregnancies, the only hits that came up were supernatural cult shows like "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel".

There were a lot of Succubus legends by themselves but not many of them confirmed what was in Dad's journal.

_Dad's journal._

That Incubi and Succubae were able to impregnate their victims. As far as he knew it had never happened to a male before… He didn't have much time and hoped Bobby had more luck than he did.

Sam went into Dean's duffel bag to retrieve the journal and reread the entry on the creatures. He was pretty sure it said that they were the only demons that could reproduce and the only way they could do that was by using humans.

Sam gave a sidelong glance at his brother. Dean immediately clicked channels from the daytime drama he'd been watching on TNT to a rerun of pro-wrestling while putting a heaping spoonful of Fudge Tracks ice cream in his mouth.

"Dude. You're a pig. You're getting it all over your shirt."

"I'm gonna get fat anyway, might as well be fat and happy right?"

Sam was getting kind of weirded out by his brother's now mellow attitude as he lay down on his twin bed and opened his father's journal, flipping around the disorganized pages to find the entry he remembered.

It had seemed so interesting at the time. He had been sneaking peeks at his father's journal ever since he found out what was out there. It wasn't very often when he was a kid, his father hardly ever let it out of his sight like a witch's grimoire or sacred tome.

He knew the article was short but he should have remembered to check Dad's entry from the first. There were no other sources. At least Bobby seemed to be an expert on Demons. He seemed confident he could find something. But he had also been concerned about keeping Dean as relaxed as possible. _So much for that._

"Oh that's brutal. Can you believe people watch this stuff?" He looked at Dean to find him with a drip of ice cream down his shirt, really into the match.

_Well he seems okay for now…_ But he knew this new attitude was only temporary. It was a mask and a shield against what was happening to him. Sam knew he probably would stay in a ball under his covers for a few days but not Dean. He was happy with his ice cream and pickles.

_Disgusting. _

Sam was stalling and he knew it. He was careful the clippings didn't fall out, he had been using libraries around the country to scan in the pictures and newspaper clippings, typing up on his laptop the information their father had painstakingly collected in over twenty years of hunting. It would be a lot easier to look things up that way but he hadn't started on finding the entries about demons yet. He was saving those for last… And he was fully conscious of the reason.

The yellow eyed Demon. He was afraid something about him, about how he could go dark side, might be encoded in his father's scribbly handwriting. The old hunter had kept so many secrets from them; from Sam. This was one he really didn't want to know.

And finally he made it to the page.

**[ Incubus/Succubus: **

A moment later Sam looked up from the page, mind racing.

That one little sentence.

He didn't want to disturb his brother since he seemed so content but it was important. It didn't seem possible. There had to be something else to it.

He didn't know how to say it. Big surprise.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?" his mouth was full and he didn't look away from the ring where one competitor was squeezing the other's head like a grape with his legs. "Hah. Man they look like 'antiquers' like that."

"I found something about _it_."

Dean's face suddenly went blank and he was silent. Sam wondered if had heard him before an annoyed sigh came from his older brother. "Well? You gonna spit it out?"

"Well Dad wrote in his journal about incubi-"

"Hey whoa. I didn't have sex with a male 'get funky' demon, alright? That's sick. Even with their lust spells or whatever I am 100 for the ladies."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Relax man. Call it a succubus if you want. Some believe it's the same creature and can change forms at will to fit its' prey. It's the only creature we know of that can... reproduce in humans." He didn't elaborate as to how but Dean seemed to go a bit pale anyway.

* * *

_Her eyes were glowing and she hissed with her too sharp grin. Fangs dripping with some unknown substance like snake venom._

"_Son of a bitch!" _

_He couldn't break free. _

_He was inside her and then she was inside him, her beautiful heart shaped face melting into a gaunt wraith like figure wrapped around him, its/her now long black hair moving over his face like a curtain as he struggled to reach the silver knife he had on him. It might not do much but it could distract the thing enough for a real opening._

_Unfortunately she didn't give an inch, her icy eyes catching his like a cobra. Coaxing him into relaxing and letting go._

_His eyelids felt heavy as he still tried to buck her off._

_This seemed to increase her enjoyment and her fangs seemed to grow larger before she plunged them in the soft area between his shoulder and neck._

_There was pain emanating from it. And then a high pitched lack of noise hit his ears and his world turned white. He stopped moving._

_He gave up._

* * *

"Dean? You're not going to pass out on me again are you?" His younger brother was waving a hand in front of his face. 

"God, Sammy. I remember." His voice didn't shake but his green eyes were intense. "Dammit I should never go to a bar when I'm not packing!" He stood up fast and rushed to the bathroom. Thinking there would be more puking, Sam was loath to follow.

He took a sharp breath in when he saw Dean's neck.

There were four large welts that looked like mini stab wounds instead of bite marks but he knew that was what they were in all likelihood in this business. The flesh wasn't torn very neatly. It could have even been done by a big cat.

_How did neither of us notice the marks before? He was shirtless a few times. Did they just appear?_

Dean prodded them, looking very serious. One problem after another with this family.

They looked infected. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Long chapter. I know it's a pain in the butt but please review, even if it's a one liner. I get a little worried when I don't hear from people.

I'd like to thank my regulars for sticking with me. You guys are great.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 7**

"Alright. I'm going to the bar down the street. Alcohol can only help at this point." Dean was all bandaged up and ready to go. He was done trying to ignore Sam and the situation since Sam just wouldn't shut up about it. 

"Wait Dean. Bobby should be here soon and then we can-"

"Save it, Sam. It's down the street. _I_ need beer. _We_ need cash. And I need to get out of this room. _Now._" He was climbing the walls and if Sam was smart he'd let it go. _He should get by now that when I need to get out I need to get out. _

Sam looked down in irritation and… was he doing that sulking thing?

"Right. I'll just keep sifting through these useless sites and let you go off and play pool in your 'condition'."

Yup. _God he's acting like a miserable housewife trying to guilt me into not seeing my mistress. _That mistress being beer.

"Hah." Dean was unamused. "Dude its' not a condition, its an infection or.. infestation. I don't feel like waiting around for Bobby and you need to shut it and let me go. I just want to be alone right now so you can't follow and try to get me to talk about my feelings like this morning. I'm at my quota."

Sam's eyebrow quirked. "You want to be alone in a dark enclosed space full of strangers?"

"Exactly. Sounds like paradise. And I need _you_ to stay here. I got my cell and you can always call the bar if I'm not back in a couple hours."

Dean was going to start screaming if Sam didn't stop giving him that scared/worried puppy look. Right now the best thing for him would be to drink until he stopped thinking about the movie 'Alien' and this thing possibly bursting out of his stomach. He missed his packed abs already without them being reduced to slimy guts.

It would be hard enough to get his figure back. Pregnancy weight was a bitch.

_Alright. The joking for once is not helping. _

Sam sighed and looked exasperated. He was giving in.

Yahtzee.

"Fine. I guess I can go down to the local bookstore and get you a copy of 'What to Expect While you're Expecting.'"

"Very good, Sammy-boy. You're starting to get the hang of this laughing in the face of disturbing situations. But seriously, what I think I really need right now is about a year's supply of the morning after pill."

His little brother gave him a dead panned look. "Wow. You really don't know anything about contraception do you? I think a year's supply is a little extreme unless you're planning to have more unprotected sex with strange women that can impregnate you with their demonic spawn."

"You're one to talk. Remember Meg? You were totally gonna get funky with your demonic girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend. And we never had sex."

"Suuuuure you didn't. You were just a little voyeur pervert then, huh?" Dean shrugged on his leather jacket, trying not to let his stomach turn as he felt the little flutter in his lower belly again. He hadn't tried to get Sam to feel it yet and he really didn't want to.

It wasn't real.

Despite it being summer the weather had cooled down with the afternoon and he shut the door firmly without a goodbye and walked out to the monstrous black beauty waiting for him on the black top.

Strange situation aside he'd never really thought much about having kids before. He had always considered himself too young and single. He was content with sewing his wild oats across America and what have you.

He hadn't really heard of other hunting families like the Winchesters until recently.

Still. Sure, now he knew there were hunter chicks and couples and families that lived like this but what was the point? The job was way too dangerous. They moved around so much. It would be ridiculous for him to retry the grand experiment of raising kids on the road.

He'd already had that experience with Sammy and he had hated it. Not raising Sam. Sure he could be a brat sometimes but he was a sweet kid most of the time. It was nice to have someone who needed him.

But most days he had to make up excuses for their father's long absences and their non-apple-pie lifestyle in a desperate attempt to protect his kid brother's innocence. An innocence that Dean had lost with his mother when he was four years old.

Despite his efforts, by age nine, Sam was in the thick of it with the rest of them. Fighting the things in the dark and scared to death. But Dean would always be there to protect him.

Based on that experience he knew what would happen with his own hypothetical kid. Immediately the kid would take precedence over Dean's well being like everyone else in his life along with Sammy, his father, father's orders, father's last wishes, and the Impala. (Alright, maybe it was a little weird that he almost cared about his car more than himself but anyone would have to admit she was a _sweet _car.)

A kid would be yet another person/thing/ideal that mattered more than Dean Winchester, something/one that he would spend his whole being worrying about and protecting.

And he knew how the kid would repay him someday. Son or daughter, it would grow up hating and resenting him for not being Joe Normal. Not being Mr. Nuclear Family. They would run off one day and never speak to him again. Just like Sam did.

Dean knew he would never live like Joe Normal.

It might have been possible for Sam once, but Dean Winchester just wasn't wired that way. He didn't have the capacity. He was the Traveling Soldier.

_Guess I don't ever have to worry about that now. This whole situation will scar me enough that I'll never be able to think of procreating for the rest of my life._

He contemplated his shining car in the warm dusk air. Maybe he would go out and do more detective work now that he knew what they were dealing with. Shooting some supernatural son of a bitch (or female bitch-thing in the Siren's case) would probably do wonders for stress relief. What was inside him he couldn't just shoot and be done with.

_Bobby you better come up with something quick. I'm gonna go nuts. _It was like a violation, having this thing inside him.

Thinking of the last bar he'd been to, he popped the trunk instead of getting inside the car right away and made sure to put as many concealed weapons on him as possible, not caring about revealing the trunk's myriad of weaponry to the sun. There weren't many people around and he was too weary and apathetic about it to bother being sneaky.

Then he remembered the parts of the Odyssey with the Sirens. He'd been woken up from a pleasant snooze at his desk by a rather persistent English teacher at one of the high schools he'd actually stayed at for more than a couple of months. Mrs. Kelley ended up being a favorite, she was kind of hot despite the whole being married thing.

This part of the story had stuck out in his mind. He remembered sitting there boredly, scratching symbols of protection and repellent that he was trying to memorize into his desk.

When Odysseus' ship had almost crashed into the rocks, the way the people on the ship had survived was having wax in their ears to block out the creature's song.

_I gotta stop at a pharmacy to get earplugs. Dammit. _

In the end Dean decided the more favorable option was to go to a bar down the road called Boomer's like he'd told Sam he was going to. It looked like as good a place as any to cool his heels, hide in the dark, and drink his ass off.

He usually had a strict no drinking while hunting… well, okay, no getting _wasted_ while hunting policy but he might relax it just this once. With his rising paranoia nothing would get the jump on him tonight.

The hunter sat at a stiff cracked leather stool at the bar and ordered what was on tap.

_Repaired with duct tape. Classy. _

He was pondering whether or not to hustle some pool. It was almost as good a stress reliever to liberate local confident jack asses of their hard earned cash but sadly, it was still early. There were few people around as of yet but that just meant he would have plenty of time to get into the 'swing of things'. He would have plenty of money to cover the hefty tab he was planning on running at the end of the night.

Dean felt something brush past him and looked up to see a cute little blond with green eyes balancing a tray of empty glasses. She nearly tripped and dropped them all over him with a blush when she caught him looking at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She barely caught the tray, the drinks clinking and rolling on it. Now that he looked closer he noticed the thick coat of black eye make up and shiny white liner and glittery bright pink lips. Her uniform for the bar definitely wasn't standard with that low cut tshirt over her swollen chest under the apron.

"S'fine." Despite the nice outfit she really wasn't the type he preferred. He gave her a flirty smile out of instinct and habit.

"Um… oh…"

He took a long drag of beer as he waited for her to leave and go back to what she was doing. _Might as well appreciate the view though. _He unabashedly let his eyes wander over her chest. Was she still trying to hit on him? Wow, he really had it turned on today.

The cashier at the little store they had made their stop at this morning after their brief outing had thrown herself at him too. Unfortunately that one wasn't that young or hot.

"I'm Lisa." Those green eyes were going dark and half lidded, her face flushed and she put the tray down on the bar, unconsciously licking her lips. She scribbled down a number on her order pad and stuck it next to his beer.

"Dean." He said simply and made no move for the number. "I'm attached."

Well that was a first. He turned his back to finish his beer and order another, thinking she might take the hint, when he noticed he was getting an intense stare from the female bartender too. She was another heavily done up girl obviously fresh from bartending school.

The one day he wasn't interested in getting some. Seriously?

Its not like he never got his pick of the ladies but usually this took a little effort. _Is this what its like for Sam? I'm not doing that brooding thing am I? Oh god. _

Trying to ignore the girls' not so subtle flirting, he ordered the beer and went to the back of the room where the air hockey, pool tables, and dart boards were. The women's penetrating stares followed him.

By this time it turned out there were more people there than he had first surmised. Despite the early hour there were a couple of groups of guys, more than willing to shoot one or two with the naïve tourist who obviously had money burning a hole in his pocket.

Of course within the next couple of hours the expert hustler won yet another fat wad of bills.

After the last shot of game four he noticed a small crowd around him and the other guys. He knew there weren't many things to do in summer towns but were they really bored enough to watch some strangers playing pool?

A few women were playing their own game at the next table but their hungry eyes kept coming back over to his table. To Dean.

It was probably his imagination. Despite certain brothers saying things to the contrary, Dean prided himself on having a healthy amount of self esteem when it came to the ladies.

He gave them a few winning looks back but tried to ignore the strange feeling it was giving him as the guys set up another game, probably the last since his new companions were getting a little tired of losing. His eyes wandered and he noticed a girl seated at a high table with some girlfriends in a dress that barely made it past her hips shifting her legs together restlessly and leaning her chest against the table as she stared at him. Or maybe it was the guy in green. Either way she was not being very subtle about what she wanted.

_I'm not wearing Axe or Bod or anything. What's with these chicks? _He needed beer nuts.

Were those other women even pretending to play their game? The server came over with another beer for him and an appetizer sharing platter with some fries, mozzarella sticks, sliders and of course extra sliced pickles on the side for him to snack on. It was all for him. He definitely wasn't sharing. He was hungry again.

_Curse this damn parasite. _He stuffed his face like a pig while waiting for his shot. Alright, green shirt guy wasn't bad. Probably the only one out of the friends he needed to concentrate to beat.

Finishing a mozzarella stick, his eyes narrowed. This was getting annoying. He could feel more stares. Was he THAT interesting?

Then he felt another something brush against his back. Lisa had returned and it looked like her chest was trying to break out of jail. She came close and he swallowed his bite of food when she suddenly descended and he felt her lips cover his. _The hell?_

He pushed her off immediately. _Alright. That's it. _"Look. Flattered but not interested, babe." She didn't look right and he heard the girl who had looked perfectly intelligent whimper wantonly. "Did you hear me?"

_Why can I just have a normal break at the bar with no unnatural things to interrupt? Is it that much to ask?_

He looked at her more closely to check for symptoms of… something. She had seemed perfectly intelligent before, or if not intelligent, at least capable of speech. He was distracted by her blank desperate eyes when he felt arms slip around him from behind and a face nuzzle into his neck.

For some reason Dean felt himself start to get a little warm and dizzy with the touches. He was getting pissed now. Out of reflex he elbowed whoever was touching him in the stomach spun around and twisted their wrist behind their back.

_No way._

_Green shirt guy. _

_Green shirt guy was trying to nuzzle me. _

_This is so wrong. _

"Dude. I'm straight. Touch me again and I will knock you on your ass." Dead serious, the hunter's face twisted with disgust as he let his hold go and watched the unbalanced man fall to the floor.

_I need to get out of here. Now. Guess it wasn't such a great idea to go out. Not that I'll tell Sam that. Little brat wouldn't let me forget it._

He looked up to find where he came when some more girls made their way forward to him, both looking ready to jump him. And not in the steal-your-money way.

The really disturbing part was that he was getting some stares from the guys too. And they weren't the jealous or pissed off stares he usually got at bars. These were.. the unwanted kind of stares.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts and practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand wander up his pant leg. One of the two had kneeled onto the ground, looking up at him with a playful smirk.

It looked like the people of Boomer's all wanted a piece of him. It was effecting everyone. Except for him.

He tried to deny that he was feeling strange and a little hot under the collar.

"I'm really not feeling all that friendly tonight, ladies. I'm gonna turn in early." He pushed his way through the small crowd, really not wanting to find if the guys had wandering hands too. Dean didn't get creeped out easily. But this was beyond creeping him out.

_Alright, Sam. Looks like there's another layer to this pain in the ass hunt. _

"I'm just gonna take my money and run. Gotta get back to the wife and kid, y'know?" He said as he inched toward the exit.

No change. The psychos were licking their chops.

A girl with dark brown locks and an obvious boob job wearing a string bathing suit underneath a see through white dress practically rubbed herself against him in reply.

He brushed her off less than politely and grabbed his jacket, leaving the food and beer and grabbing a couple of bills out of his winnings to throw at the bar. He actually did get some genuinely strange looks over there which gave him a strange wave of relief.

Oh yay. Normal. So it wasn't the whole bar. Just the people in his immediate vicinity which should tell him something.

Throwing the money and some change on the counter he walked (more like speed walked) out to the parking lot and away from the psycho sex deprived zombies.

_What the hell is this?_

He felt a warm throb at his neck and lightly touched the bandaged area at the juncture of his neck and shoulder through the shirt. That was where the now pleasant heat was emanating from. A soft throbbing that had been aggravated by the assault of those heavily done up teens.

It was coming from the fang marks under the bandages.

It was time to go back to the hotel and pick up Sam.

_Succubae huh?_

* * *

Behind the bar the thing looked up the body of the real barman stuffed under the counter and smiled. Even in its human female form the teeth were white and shining. It watched as the patrons started to slowly come back to themselves once the Winchester was gone. 

It was perfect. She could already feel her child within him. It was starting to thrive.

The changes were starting.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Do these tacos taste funny to you?" _

Not going to spoil it but the supernatural writers are amazing and brilliant with their mix of humor and angst. Gotta say that was a great episode. Can't wait for the next one.

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate the support and when Bobby arrives I think things will move much more quickly. Then the real fun shall begin.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 8**

The walls in this motel were way too thin. The outside paint was peeling from the constant battering of the salty wind and the blue doors and little shutters were an obvious and failed attempt to make the vacationers get that 'homey' feeling so they would stay longer and spend more money.

Despite this being the most run down (read: "cheap") hotel they could find in Yarmouth it was still a bit pricy for the boys. Luckily Mr. John L. Smith from South Dakota was footing the bill. Maybe Sam should have been worried that the longer he was back in this game the less he worried about cheating honest people out of their credit scores. Usually they could come up with false aliases but it was too long of a process sometimes.

Anyway, they saved a lot of lives without getting paid. They should at least be compensated for living expenses. And ammo.

_Alright. That sounded _way _too much like something Dean would say. _

The motel was on a main street so Sam had had to learn to sleep through the traffic the first night. Not that he was a great sleeper anyway since he had left Stanford, but between the fear of visions, this recent development with Dean, and the loud music blaring out of the cars of drunks tourists at four in the morning, he hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep.

The younger Winchester was a bit cranky.

He didn't plan on sleeping much tonight either. He was waiting for Bobby who would either be in tonight or early tomorrow morning. He did a time check. It was only eight o' clock but he was thinking about calling Dean's cell anyway.

_I am _not _being mothering, _he answered to Dean's silent response in his head. _We actually have a serious problem here while you're out drinking and trying to passively kill your demonic spawn._

He finally heard the squeal of the Impala in the parking lot before her normal slow smooth growl as she slid into a parking space close to the door. _He must be upset,_ Sam thought vaguely. _He better not tell me he's 'fine' again. _Something obviously happened.

Dean was usually so careful about his car, his baby, and never put any undue strain on her. Except for that time just after Dad died…

Sam didn't see it happen. But the next time he went out to Bobby's junkyard, after their big blow out over their Dad, to watch Dean continue to work on the wreck he noticed the new dents and smashed window that could have only come from someone taking a blunt object to it. Repeatedly.

Of course this was just a minor sign compared to that but still out of character for Dean. He took it as an alarm bell.

Sam turned back to his laptop to pretend he wasn't worried when Dean came in the door. Wait. He was… panting?

"Sam. You found anything on symptoms for this little miracle of life?" He was scowling and his voice was a little more high pitched than usual.

"'Hi Sam. How was your research going while I had my ass over at a bar trying to pick up chicks?'" He quit the chastising when he saw the way Dean looked at him. His brother was flushed as if he had a fever and trembling slightly as he touched the bandage on his neck. Dean flopped on the other bed. "Jeez. You okay, man?"

"Fine."

Sam fought the urge to growl at his brother.

"Just a little traumatized. Answer the question, dude," Dean said dismissively.

At least that answer suggested his brother would tell him what happened with little provocation if Sam gave him the information. This was indeed a rare occurrence.

"Dad's journal said what I told you. There are theories that Incubae and Succubae are the same creature that seduce humans in order to feed on their life force or essence." He made a face. "Sometimes they eat their leftovers… but according to most of the sources they usually can shape shift too."

Dean scowled murderously. "I hate shape shifters."

Sam chose to ignore the comment and continued. Dean Winchester was officially a dead man, as well as a suspected murderer, because of the shape shifter incident in St. Louis. The only one that knew he was alive, the FBI agent Henrickson had nearly caught the Winchesters when they were held up in a bank while investigating another shape shifter case.

Remembering the thing wearing his brother's form beating the shit out of him didn't bring Sam many fond memories either.

"Well there wasn't much on pregnancy. Only that it's possible. Usually a succubus will 'harvest' the sperm from a human guy, making it it's own and then change into an Incubus and uh… implant it."

Dean looked horrified. "Man that it _not_ how it went down. And can we stop referring to it as a 'pregnancy'? I am so not knitting any little pink booties for this thing."

Sam eyed the slight protruding of his brother's stomach when he thought Dean wouldn't notice. "I believe you." He said soothingly, trying to placate his brother. "The mythology's probably all wrong. But there was one other thing. It said the demon could have influence over its children."

"What kind of-"

Sam put on his petulant frown and made sure to look stubborn and immovable. "That's all you're getting until you tell me what the hell happened that's got you so spooked." His determined face almost served him as well as the puppy eyes did when it came to his older brother. He knew Dean had a huge weakness for him because of the way they'd grown up and his little brother had started exploiting it before he even knew how to walk.

Dean groaned. "Dammit, Sammy! I need to know. It's my fuckin' body this thing's messing with."

"And I can't tell you until I know. I gotta sort out all the bullshit from the reality and you know how hard that is." Sam watered up his eyes a little and put on his worried 'I love you Dean and I want to help you' look on his face. His big eyes stared down at Dean as his eyebrows knitted together in exaggerated worry. He heard his brother curse softly and he had to fight the strong urge to grin in triumph.

"You know how you like to say I think I'm a chick magnet?" Dean tossed his head and smirked, with his best 'I-am-so-the-sex' grin. "And you know I am." Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. "Well now I literally am."

"I take it you're not happy about this?"

When Dean finally finished after some more poking and prodding from Sam he couldn't help himself. He really tried to hold it in for his older brother's sake but it was just too much. He was only human.

"Wahahaa!"

When he finally stopped laughing, looking at a very unamused Dean, he said between sniggers. "Nuzzled… a guy actually _nuzzled _you and you let him _live_?" He started cracking up again.

"It's not fucking funny, Sam!"

"Sorry sorry." He wiped tears from his eyes before inadvertently picturing the look on his 'prime example of a hot blooded heterosexual American' of a big brother's face when he found himself being nuzzled by a guy.

Sam was doomed after that.

After a good ten minutes Dean was sick of his brother's uncontrollable mirth and his temper got the best of him. He punched his brother hard in the cheek, knocking him off his twin bed and almost plowing him into the precious laptop before Sam's back hit the floor on the other side, his freakishly long legs still hanging on the bed.

Though the thump of his brother hitting the floor was satisfying the snickering didn't stop and Dean adjusted the jacket he hadn't even bothered to take off. "Alright screw you. I'm going to the beach and I'm gonna hunt this thing down myself."

This finally got Sam's attention. "What? You're not going out again, man. The policemen guarding the beach might attack you." The twitching smirk reappeared. "And you wouldn't want that." He started gasping between laughter as he got up clumsily.

"I can defend myself." Although he knew what his brother was talking about. If it was still happening and he wasn't able to turn this thing off he'd have to deal with a world full of sex crazed people. Which _might _have been interesting if he only attracted females. _Augh.._

Sam put on his own jacket. "I guess if you're determined to hunt I'll go too. Someone's got to be there to save your ass if you decide to pass out again or attract a bunch of innocent Cape Cod citizens to grope you."

"That is not funny, Sam." He glared at his innocent little brother.

He grinned back. "I'm being completely serious."

The brothers did get serious once they parked down the road from the beach.

The stories weren't very particular on how to kill the sirens or harpies or whatever so they brought all the standard weaponry. Silver was the best bet. If nothing else they could wound the thing and go through their weapons to kill it through a process of elimination. It wasn't the best strategy and they usually went better prepared but Dean was fine with it. Sam figured just getting the hunt over with and getting in some target practice would be nice. The hormones were starting to get the better of Dean, and Sam could tell the cranky bastard wasn't feeling that hot.

They'd tossed a coin and it had been decided that Sam would be the one with the earplugs. It would have been best if both had been able to wear them but in this gig you had to have all your senses at all times. Especially on a hunt where it wasn't a sure thing they would get the sucker.

Dean was relieved when Sam 'won' the crappy job. Especially in his state at the moment he didn't want to feel any more vulnerable than he already was. Hearing and sight were as important to the hunt as the numerous weapons both of them had on.

When the quarter landed tails Sam had immediately argued. "Dude. I know you don't like having stuff in your ears-"

"Damn straight."

"-But I don't think you get that you'll be the bait if the thing really is here. I should be the one to go in while you're lookout. If you get one of those fainting spells you could drown-"

Dean held a hand up. "Sorry Sammy. Can't disagree with the coin. You are the Chosen One. Anyway, I know you'll watch my back. Plus I got a pair in here." He pointed to his pants and then grinned. "Well two pairs. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Stick 'em in Sam. I'm sick of your bull."

Sam blinked at the dangerous tone in his brother's voice and it surprised Dean too, but he shrugged and lightened his tone. "You gotta keep me happy, darling, or you're sleepin' on the couch tonight. And then I'm sending you out at two in the morning to get ice cream." The cocky teasing look was back on.

"And Fritos?"

"Ah. My weapon of choice." Dean smirked and showed him a half empty single pack he had stuffed in his leather jacket's pocket.

"Dude… You so shouldn't eat on the job." They were crossing the dunes now. They had to walk a little ways to get to the beach since Dean had insisted he didn't want the Impala even _near _the sand. Sam wished they could have rented something with four wheel drive or something. _Of course Dean would probably think of that as cheating on her._

But they still needed all their energy for this. Especially Dean. Why didn't he realize how serious this thing was? _In denial, what else is new? Maybe when Bobby comes we'll finally get some answers. _

Sam rolled the foamy earplugs and stuffed the Snooz-ease into his years. It was an odd feeling as the foam extended and blocked out everything. He really wasn't used to the absence of sound, especially on the road with his snarky brother.

At least spending the extra couple of bucks for the expensive kind of ear plugs had been worth it. He could only feel the faint vibrations his feet made as his sneakers padded against the wet packed sand closer to the water.

He looked worriedly at Dean who had his hunter face on as he crossed down to the water. _What if it's not even here? Then we'll have to come another night. _He knew he should have been more into the hunt. This thing had been killing innocent people.

But Dean mattered more.

Sometimes it scared Sam how close they were. Dean constantly referred that he would do anything, even die before hurting Sam.

Hell he'd even let Sam shoot him. Twice.

Sam grimaced at the memory before it faded into a determined look. _And yet he doesn't think I'd do the same for him?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he nearly crashed into Dean who had paused and was looking out past the jetty with a far off look in his eyes. The siren was here.

"**Dean?"**

His brother mouthed that indeed the siren was there while pointing to an ear, signaling that he could hear it's song.** "Wait, Dean. Stop. We need to think of a plan. You can't just go in there. It's too far out."** The hunter ignored him and didn't respond again, arm slackening on the gun as he waded into the water with his boots on.

Sam could feel from his vocal cords that he was shouting but Dean didn't even acknowledge that he heard him as he sloshed further out up to his knees. **"Dean!"**

Sam climbed up onto the rocks. _Stop worrying. This is part of the plan. Dean's a great swimmer and even if he's under its' spell I can hit it and stun it before it gets to him. At least enough to get it to stop singing. _

He sped and jumped across the dry rocks, balancing on the more slippery ones; it was fast becoming high tide. It was getting harder to keep up with his brother who was now swimming fast in the water. Fast for being weighed down with his wet clothes. But then again, he had saved a kid that way before. _Got to wait for just the right time. Just gotta remember he's the bait. It's all under control. _

Suddenly Dean stopped and climbed out of the water and onto a rock out of the range of Sam's vision in the dark. It must have been low. _Damn. _

He jogged over, the absence of sound weighing on him but he didn't dare to rip the earplugs out. He had his gun trained to where Dean went down and the spot finally came into view much too slowly.

The thing was fast. It stroked Dean's face with its talons. The face was that of a human woman though not a very attractive one. There were bumps all over her skin that gradually burst and grew into short feathers as it reached the ends of her body. She looked like a disemboweled human attached the bottom half of a giant bird. Like she was some whacked out, sick science experiment.

She crooned to Dean who was staring at her like she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his life. Sam had a clear shot and he fired a gun with silver bullets directly to her chest. She moved just in time for him to miss the heart.

The thing screeched at him and he felt the ripples as his hair swung into his eyes with the strong wind. Her song momentarily paused and Dean took his chance. Lightning fast he pulled out a wet silver knife to plunge into her feather covered chest.

The siren was still looking at Sam and he waited to watch it die before he realized the creature was smirking. Without turning away from the younger brother her melodious singing started again and she plunged a clawed finger through Dean's neck before the knife even penetrated her skin...


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Lots of Swearing, hurt!Dean, and angsty!Sam. It's so hard to avoid with the nature of this show.

It's crazy. _Supernatural_ is turning the convention that the hero never dies completely on its ass. Dean is _really _being beaten on. Poor guy.

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate knowing which parts you like and whatever's confusing. Don't be shy.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 9**

There was an echo in his head suddenly. Repeating one word over and over. A name.

Dean.

Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

deandeandeandean..

It took him a moment to realize he was screaming it out loud as he threw himself down on the rocks to get to his brother. The creature had let him go, licking her claws languidly before leaning in to slash the now soft tissue of Dean's stomach, where the baby or whatever it was curled up inside.

But he didn't look at that. No distractions. First things first.

Sam pulled out his weapon and shot her in the face. Considering her head had been blown to pieces at such a close range it was unlikely she'd be getting back up anytime soon even if she was still alive. He didn't really care right now. Sam kicked the body away from them. It bounced sickeningly hard off the rock and into the dark lapping waves. The water was still rising with the tide.

Sam kneeled next to Dean, his worried face in his brother's for the third time in less than two days. It was a bit of an over kill how drama full and dangerous their lives were.

Sam avoided the slack face and ruined neck for a moment as he pulled his brother into his lap. He was heavy. Just like any other lifeless body. He half expected Dean to push him off of him and get all pissy about Sam being in his face yet again. It probably scared the shit out of him when he first came to, though Dean would never admit something like that.

They moved bodies a lot in this business. It would be hard to carry his brother to shore over the treacherous rocks with all his weapons in tow and his brother's heavy soggy clothing. And then the long walk back to the Impala.

_Don't get blood on the upholstery, _Dean said in his head.

_Shut up man. This isn't the time to worry about your damn car-_

There was a twitch and a gurgling sound from the body underneath him and his eyes went to his brother. He was still alive. Sam's heart jumped into his throat. "Dean! I'm calling the EMT's man." _Stupid. That should have been first. What the hell is wrong with you? _

Suddenly impossible positive thoughts went through his mind. It had been an illusion that the harpie had stabbed Dean through the throat of course. He hadn't seen her sharp talons shred his skin like paper coming out the other side. His neck hadn't bled for a second as if his body didn't realize there was no longer any skin to keep it in.. That thing had just grazed him; missed all the major arteries. His brother would be out of the hospital in days.

There was that gurgling again as Dean tried to speak to him. "Don't try to talk, idiot." His brother's glassy green eyes were on Sam's face as he rapidly dialed the three digit number into his phone, pushing the green call button in a millisecond.

_Maybe 10 minutes for the ambulance to get here. Fifteen. Another five to get him out of here and then ten to the hospital..._

But Dean would be fine. That was nothing compared to other times they waited for treatment for severe wounds in the emergency room. It was practically a scratch.

Sam vaguely registered the busy signal ('all our operators are busy right now so try not to die from your emergency while we respond to kids prank calling the firestation') and slowly placed his phone down beside him.

He was kidding himself. It didn't really matter how fast they got there. The man in his arms coughed and choked on his own blood, a thin trail leaking from his mouth. The too bright hazel eyes were pleading with Sam's for something. To save him?

_I'm trying, man.. _

But he knew that wasn't it. It was the same look he'd given Sam after he suffered that massive heart attack and was told he had weeks to live. It was that look. A look that told Sam he had to survive. _'Sorry Sammy. I got the short straw… You know how dangerous this job is. You'd better take care of my car…'_

Dean's hand twitched in his shirt. That was when Sam realized that warm sensation was his brother's lifeblood pumping over his shirt with every unsteady beat of his brother's heart.

The same heart the doctor said had been irrevocably damaged. But they had a miracle then. And then after the car crash. When Dean kept flatlining in his coma. The doctor's again said there was no hope but he had-

But Dad wasn't there to give up his life and soul anymore. And if Sam tried Dean would probably find a way to grab Sam out of hell and smack him around for being a fucking idiot.

No. Sam couldn't sell his soul. Somehow Dean would go to hell and try to save him. How could they keep sacrificing themselves for one another anyway? It was insane. The cycle would never end. But how could he let Dean go?

_Fuck. Why is it always Dean dammit? Why is it always my turn to be the mourner?_

Dean's hand clutched in his shirt a last time and more fresh blood trailed down his chin before his body shuddered again and his chest stopped moving.

Sam stared.

The goddamned busy tone sounding lightly on his phone from where it lay at his side was mocking him.

_CPR. _

CPR would do nothing. Not with those gashes. Maybe if he knew how to do a trach. Where you cut the throat somewhere and... God he had enough holes in his throat.

"Dammit Dean! Stop doing this to me. What are you a death magnet!? I can't deal with watching you die again! _Fuck_!" No response.

His racing mind suddenly went horribly blank and then there was only tunnel vision. All he could see was Dean. He shifted his brother's weight up to his shoulder and hugged him hard. "This is some kind of nightmare…" He buried his face in a dry part of Dean's shirt. He didn't really care how it looked right now.

_Dean's dead. _

_He's dead._

Dean had raised him on the road. More than their father ever had anyway. Raised him while he was still a kid himself. While he was learning to kill things and making his own guns at 9 years old. Nine fucking years old.

Dean was his best friend. The only real friend he ever had before Jessica and the guys at Stanford. His constant annoying companion until Sam had escaped his insane life to normalcy.

Dean had saved his ass countless times and all Sam did was take him for granted. He always fucking put himself at the forefront to protect 'Sammy'.

_I wasn't worth it. I treated you like shit once I hit puberty. _He hadn't realized until he rejoined Dean on the 'roadtrip that would never end' what he put his brother through when he'd left without a second thought. When his father cut off ties with him Sam had in turn cut off Dean.

He represented an extension of Dad. The Good Son. Good Hunter. Good Soldier. Everything Sam could never be.

_And I'm making this about me again. Dean's dead. He's dead.. and I'm thinking about how sucky my childhood was. _

"Shit, Dean. Tell me to stop being emo or something. Tell me how wimpy I look hugging you like some kind of teddy bear."

_How I look hugging your corpse. _Tears filled Sam's eyes as he fisted his hands in Dean's shirt, aware that in a different reality they could have been in a different position. He frowned bitterly. _It should have been heads. _

The body in his arms suddenly jerked hard.

Sam almost let go in his surprise and let Dean tumble into the water. Then he heard a wet gasp, a gulping breath.

_I'm dreaming. _

The body nudged him, coughing hard. Sam felt soft drops of blood hitting the back of his already soaked bloody shirt.

He was afraid to let go.

_I'm dreaming. Harpies don't create zombies or anything. He's not moving. Not breathing. _

Sam almost gasped when he felt the thump of a racing pulse matching his own against Sam's chest from the body.

"Dean..," he breathed disbelievingly.

Then it spoke. "nngh... Goddammit Sam. _Let go_."

It was a hoarse voice, it obviously took effort to speak, and it was followed by more harsh coughing. It was his brother's voice.

Sam pulled back obediently to look into the pale face of his brother.

Heartbeat. Breathing.

Stunned, he hung up his useless cell phone. Busy signal on 911. Ridiculous.

"Sam.. Seriously. Still choking me." This time the tone was a bit more irritable.

Sam finally let go. Dean stayed sitting up on his own and scooted away to lean his back against the ledge. "Wow.. Thought I was goner there for a minute, Sammy."

Sam found his own voice again, he could hear Dean's getting better. He felt far away. "Yeah. You were. You were dead." But hey. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

_That's a weird saying. _Was he in shock?

"Dude. Totally not dead. She must have just grazed me. Panic much?" Dean gave him a sloppy half grin as he indicated some rather deep marks in his neck on the other side of the bandaged fang marks but nothing that looked too serious. Not even worth stitches.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait she- Dean- Her claws went right through you."

He frowned a bit. "Yeah she got the drop on me but she missed." He caught a dark form floating in the water. "Jeez. What'd you do? Blow her head off? We should probably destroy the corpse." Dean rolled his shoulders stiffly and cracked his bones.

Sam nodded. He himself was pale and shaking a little. No matter how much denial he had been swimming in earlier he knew Dean had been dead.

Dead.

Completely.

_There was so much-_

"Blood. Dean, the blood…" He indicated his shirt and Dean's. That at least seemed to throw his brother for a loop.

"Oh." He scratched his head a bit. There was no excuse for that since it hadn't looked like the siren bled. "That's a lot. Must have gotten really near an artery. Lucky."

Sam nodded dully. Lucky.

* * *

They burned the corpse on the beach. Although it turned out it wasn't necessary. As soon as they brought it ashore (heavy fucker) it turned to seaweed. 

Still. Always be prepared.

Burning seaweed really didn't smell all that great.

Dean glanced at Sam as they trudged back. Their skin was sticky with dried salt. They had rinsed their shirts of some of the blood while it was still wet, more for their temporary comfort than for anything else. The clothes were getting ditched ASAP. They'd need to make a trip to the local Walmart to swindle them with their fake credit cards again.

Whatever. Dean had no pity for them.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Fine."

"Dude. That's my line." His little brother was in quiet contemplative mode again. The kid was practically having tremors, way too pale, and he kept shaking his head and giving Dean odd looks.

Definitely put Dean on big brother alert. Of course the only solution he could think of was… "You totally need a nap, man. I'd say to go out drinking with me and get laid but its way too much excitement for you tonight, geek boy. Anyway some AC/DC ought to cheer you up." He grinned rogueishly. _He better prepare himself for some of my fine singing voice._

Sam suddenly turned as if just remembering something. "Give me the keys. I'm driving."

Dean frowned darkly. "Hey. You trying to give me orders now?"

Sam sighed like he was talking to a child and Dean tryed not to groan. "I don't want you to overexert yourself man. You just…" His brother seemed to think about his choice of words and he noticed that Sam wasn't looking at him directly. "…narrowly escaped death. Let me drive. Please."

Dean blinked at the 'please'. Something in his little bro's tone worried him and he found himself handing over the keys. "Right. Well we're stopping at that White Hen joint to get some more snacks and booze. I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Sam spared him a small smile, heading for the driver's side when he noticed something. He walked over to Dean and squinted at his neck before his eyes widened. "Shit.."

"What? What is it?"

"They're gone. The scratches. The _gouges_. They're gone..."

* * *

Sam was annoyed. Dean was awfully calm about all of this. Considering he had _died. _Although his older brother refused to believe Sam on that aspect, he had at least agreed it was "weird" that the wounds were completely healed over in less than half an hour. 

_Guess I'm not the only one who has issues with denial._

He grabbed a couple of the bags from Dean's snack raid not wanting his brother to strain himself but he received a glare for his efforts. He rolled his eyes. "Dude. Don't worry. I'm not going to eat your food you pig."

Dean nodded with a grunt. He was so weird about food with that thing inside him. Cravings-

_Oh great. Almost forgot about that in all the excitement… _Dean shuffled in the pocket of his now salt-stiff leather jacket and took out the key to their motel room. The door creaked open only to reveal Bobby already on the other side.

"Hey, Boys.." His face was grim. There were darker lines around his eyes than usual. He'd probably spent all night up. Sam knew how much he cared about them but it still made him feel good that someone who wasn't family would go that far for them.

Than again with Dad gone and Pastor Jim and all of their other family friends, Bobby was the only family they had left.

To Dean's credit he was only taken aback by Bobby's sudden presence for a moment before giving him a greeting and clapping him on the back. "Hey Bobby! About time you got here. Now we can throw ourselves a real baby shower! I already got the beer." Dean joked as he stuffed some stale bagged cotton candy from the convenience store in his mouth.

Bobby didn't even give him a smirk as he checked Dean over, eyes landing first on the bandage then looking at his abdomen. Sometimes he wasn't very receptive to making light of the situation. He didn't even comment on the ridiculous amount of blood on their clothes. "Gawd, don't be a wiseass, Dean. I got some news. I'm afraid you guys gotta sit for this one."

Sam immediately dropped his snack bags where they were near the door and moved into the room to sit on one of the twin beds. He earned a glare from Dean, the candyman, but he sat next to him despite how tempted Sam knew he was to pick up the fallen junk food. He sulked but contented himself with finishing the bag of candy already in his hands.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a look over Dean.

Sam was the first to try to nudge the older hunter into conversation. "So you found anything on this demon, Bobby? There was nothing in any of my regular sources on this 'trouble' Dean has gotten himself into."

The afforementioned ladies' man shrugged. "She was hot. You know, I'm not much of the crotcheting type but I was wondering if I should make some black booties for this thing. Maybe a blankie for the special occasion of it's exorcism." It seemed Dean was confident Bobby knew how to fix it. Sam was too… but something in the old man's face had him worried…

Bobby adjusted his ball cap, eyes going back to Dean furtively and taking a deep breath.

"There's no way to exorcise it. I'm not sure there's even a way to get rid of it at this point." Both of the brothers tried to open their mouths at this but Bobby made a dismissive gesture. "There's more. It's a kid, boys. It's _human_."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is up! Almost 6000 hits and 53 reviews! Thank you so much guys!

**Warning:** This chapter contains an intimate encounter although not graphic. Let me know if you feel I should change the rating to mature.

Hopefully Bobby sounds accurate. I tried really hard on him so let me know your thoughts.

This chapter should be interesting and is long so I hope you enjoy. Let me know!

**Notes on the chapter:** I actually did a fair amount of research for this. Like Sam iterates, there really isn't much information about Succubae on the net. Also the Incubus, while more popular, doesn't have much on him either. I've taken a couple of liberties but I wanted to incorporate a few different legends. I found the medieval Witch's handbooks very informative on the subject. I can provide the links for excerpts from those and the exorcism ritual used in this chapter if you're interested.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 10**

Human.

_Fucking human!?_

"Oh man…" Sam groaned, eyes widening with shock.

_He_ was fucking surprised? Dean was the one who was carrying a…"A human… kid? As in a baby?"

"What are you deaf now, Dean?" Bobby gave him an 'obviously' look but there was sympathy in his eyes.

Dean could feel Sam's dewy puppy dog eyes on him too without even having to look. He was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. But to his relief his brother eventually turned back to the other man. "Bobby, how can it be human? He's throwing up blood and tar!"

"-Yeah, and craving pickles. It's freaky shit." Even as Dean was joking around his defense mechanism was apparently on the fritz again. As long as this thing was some crazy supernatural parasite they could get rid of it somehow. And for some reason he hadn't been anxious. They'd been in tougher spots.

Not that anxious anyway. Until Bobby came.

Dean started wishing he had remained in the dark. He suddenly felt like taking another long drive: loud music, windows open, and getting the hell out of this town. He hummed some Metallica to himself inaudibly and clenched his fists, digging short nails into his palms. Dean was hoping his brother couldn't tell how panicked he was getting. Although Sam was usually more perceptive, to Dean's relief he still engrossed in the conversation and still trying to convince Bobby he was wrong. "And then tonight, we were careless- I was careless and the hunt got to Dean."

Sam's jaw clenched in shame and emotion and Dean frowned. _Sammy…You were that freaked?_

"The siren stabbed its' claws through his throat." Sam looked like he was trying not to choke in front of Bobby. "He was dead and then, he wasn't. But he _died, _Bobby."

"Hey. Did not." Dean felt himself becoming defensive. If he had really died it meant that he was now less than human. _All this for a good lay? What did I ever do to deserve it?_

"Did to." Sam's automatic flat response. He seemed to think this wasn't up for debate.

"Did not-" _Oh I am so not playing this game right now…_ "Shut up, Sam. I did not _die._" All sympathy about how upset Sam was evaporated. After all, _Dean _was the one who was the freak now. He couldn't really tease his brother about visions while this shit was happening. _And I had so many good cracks for it too. -Kind of sick that that's what I'm worried about right now. _"I just… healed really fast, idiot." The other men just looked at him and he realized how unconvincing it sounded in his own ears before it completely left his mouth.

"Dude." Sam tried patiently and slowly as though talking to a child. "The claws were sticking out the other side of your neck." Dean mouth dropped into a grimace. If he thought back to it he had imagined they went through. At the beach he had looked up into his brother's stricken face and choked on his own blood when he tried to reassure him. Dean's hand unconsciously went to his neck.

"Aw hell." Bobby stood up and rapidly went over to Dean, grabbing his chin in concern to look him over, but the hunter shoved his father figure away from him roughly. He felt like a cornered animal with them staring at him.

"There aren't any marks. I'm okay." He said finally so Bobby would back off. Although Bobby was as solemn and salty as always he looked a bit surprised and hurt to be rejected like that. "Stop worrying, I'm fine for now. But Sam is right about one thing. The kid can't be human. I've been throwing up black _shit_, passing out, and eating pickles and fritos all at the same time. I feel like I'm on the edge of puking in the morning but I can't stop eating. I am not overly fond pickles, man, and I'm not happy about watching them come back up either." Dean felt all his anger and frustration well up in a knot in his throat and pressure behind his eyes and immediately punched the wall. "Dammit!" He hit hard enough to crack the cheap dry wall, probably bruising his knuckles. At least he didn't feel on the verge anymore. A little pain was better than what he felt like he was going to do. Not around Sam and _never _around Bobby.

They were both staring at him again and his gruff voice that everyone said was so much like his father's suddenly went softer. "This thing is not a…" He frowned and looked down at his stomach as he felt something give a flip inside. He had kept his leather zipped most of the day despite the warm weather. To hide the awkward bulge that looked like the beginning of a beer belly. He unzipped it now to look at it. "..baby."

"Bobby. This is definitely not a normal pregnancy."

"Great deduction, genius." Dean snapped.

Sam shrugged and couldn't resist his own retort, stage whispering to Bobby. "Hormones."

Dean gifted Sam with a glare meant to burn his little brother to a cinder. Sadly it didn't.

Sam ignored the look and continued on. "It looks like he's in the second trimester already and its only been two _days_ since the thing got to him and he started showing symptoms. Even Dad's journal said the 'spawn' would be a demon."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he often had to do around the brothers. Those boys sometimes needed a smack upside the head with all their petty arguing instead of getting to the point. "Well dammit, why would you _think _it would be a normal pregnancy? Didn't you learn anything at Stanford, boy?" It was Dean's turn to snicker. "He's probably throwing up blood because his body wasn't meant to take this. It has nothing to do with what's inside him and everything to do with the demon who got him in this mess. Nothin' against your Daddy but I've said this before; he never had much experience with demons. Most of what he knew about was second hand oral history bullshit. There are a ton of demons out there that prey on humans like this, but this one that's on you Dean, it's gotta be abnormally strong for an incubus."

Dean managed to look like Bobby had offended his masculinity with that name for the demon. "It wasn't an incubus. She was totally a hot girl when I met her!"

"First thing you learn is that they're shape shifters, Dean. I'm not gonna call it a damn succubus just to make you feel better." Bobby rolled his eyes again when Dean grumbled, muttering curses about 'goddamn shape shifting bastards', and adjusted his dusty grease worn cap again. "Stop interrupting if you want answers, boy."

Sam squeezed Dean's tense shoulder trying to get him to relax a little. It only earned him another harsh glare although it made Dean feel slightly better. He was trying hard to ignore the queasiness he felt with the slight stirring in his abdomen and concentrate on Bobby's words. Neither of them seemed to have noticed how uncomfortable he was but, although his brother's touch was actually reassuring, he shoved Sam's hand off. He really didn't feel like cuddling, or hugging, or any shit like that. _Especially in front of Bobby._

The old man was pulling out a large stack of ancient books and photocopies. The musty smell of old paper and dust already permeated the room, reminding both brothers of Bobby's house. It was the only place besides Pastor Jim's that held any positive nostalgia. One of the only places that had ever felt like home. Until their Dad decided to pick a fight and the older hunter had chased him out with the shot gun. Bobby had a long fuse. Dean might have never said this when his father was alive but he had to agree with Bobby: 'John just had that affect on people.'

The old man pulled out a particularly dusty tome. It was a copy of "Malleus Malificarum" that looked like it would disintegrate if he blew on it wrong; the "Hammer of Witches." Dean wasn't big on books but Sam's eyes lit up like Christmas in recognition. He knew Sam was tempted to take it and study the old pages. _Geek. _

"You brought an original German copy? That's almost impossible. They're so rare." Yup. Sam's fingers were twitching.

"Well I brought the English translation too since I know you don't know much German."

"Only a little." Sam admitted, but gave into the temptation and abandoned his brother to sit next to Bobby and examine the book. Dean tried not to look annoyed as they chatted. Sometimes he forgot how much of a bookworm Bobby was despite the stacks upon stacks of unorganized books in his house. _I mean c'mon, he's kickass professional hunter who fixed up old cars in the junkyard for a living. _

But no, despite all his experience at kicking demonic forces back to hell, one of his childhood mentors was gushing over a book with Sam. "Guys? I appreciate the love fest over the pretty book and all but can we do something about my problem before I explode here?"

Bobby blinked. "Jeezus, Dean. I stayed up all night and drove over here for ya. Gimme a second."

"…Second's up."

"I brought my shot gun, boy. Don't make me use it." Dean grinned a little. They all knew he would never actually pull it and threaten him with it like he did his dad. He seemed to have a soft spot where the Winchester boys were concerned.

The hunter finally gathered his notes as Dean fidgeted and Sam pored over the handwritten German text in ecstasy. "Bobby, how does this help Dean? I mean part one is a good resource for information on witches and demonic rituals, despite the fact that this text was responsible for amateur hunters in medieval times torturing and murdering a bunch of innocent women. It's just not-"

Bobby looked surprised. "You're tellin' me that searching on your 'net for the incubus didn't bring you straight to this book? I knew that was useless. You're lucky you and your brother have me. You oughta settle down and start collecting these basic books. I know you've read it before. Did you really forget about the sections on demonic seduction of women?"

Sam managed to look a little sheepish as Dean watched boredly. "I was looking for the succubae and mostly came up with hits for crappy tv shows."

Bobby snorted. "You were looking in the wrong place. The succubus might 'harvest' sperm for the pregnancy but it's the incubus that implants it. Usually in a woman but…"

"-It was not a dude." They both looked back at Dean who scowled.

Bobby seemed to soften a bit. "It's okay, Dean. Even if it was you couldn't help yourself against a full grown incubus- or succubus." He corrected himself when Dean growled, humoring him. "They become the person's every fantasy and 'cause of the pheromones any human within a few yards would be overcome."

Dean and Sam's eyes met as they came to the same conclusion. "I was-"

"He- in another bar. A bunch of people-"

"-Attacked me! Like I was some kinda dessert-"

"-even the men were-"

"-Shut _up_, Sam."

Bobby blinked at the information coming at him from both sides. "Whoa whoa. Slow down. You're telling me that Dean is…?"

"Yes!" "-No!"

Dean got up and shoved his younger brother and Bobby pretended the skirmish wasn't happening right next to him, skimming another of his marked pages. "This sorta changes things."

Both brothers paused and echoed "How?" simultaneously, then glared at each other. Bobby tactfully decided to just talk since nothing would get done if he listened to those morons anymore.

"You've been having dreams, Dean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dean wasn't really into talking about his real dreams so he gave his staple. "Just the usual. Jessica Alba and Cassie naked and washing my car."

The old man shrugged to himself. "Girlfriend?"

"Jessica Alba? He wishes."

"Do not mock my dreams, Sammy." Dean replied in complete seriousness and then grinned. "I don't make fun of you for dreaming about the Backstreet Boys."

"Funny, Dean. Halarious."

Bobby really wished he had a mute button for those two. "Well you should both know that incubus means _nightmare _in Latin unless you been slacking. If you were havin' dreams of that girl you saw it would explain a lot. Why you've become some kinda... sex magnet."

"Like I wasn't already?" Dean couldn't turn the cracks off today. "Can't think of any I remember."

Bobby frowned. "The only thing I can tell you now then is that it's undeniably going to be human. Despite the growth and other symptoms, the union between a human and an incubus always produces a kid." He passed Sam and Dean a photocopy of another demonology book that they could look over.

Sam read the small print aloud. "'In medieval European folklore, the incubus is a male demon who visits women in their sleep to lie with them in ghostly sexual intercourse. The woman who falls victim to an incubus will not awaken, although may experience it in a dream. Should she get pregnant the child will grow inside her as any normal child, except that it will possess supernatural capabilities.'"

"Oh great."

Sam continued. "'Usually the child grows into a person of evil intent or a powerful wizard. Legend has it that the magician Merlin was the result of the union of an incubus and a nun.'"

"I am so not playing the part of a nun in this equation." But the elder Winchester looked shaken at the thought of a real baby. A real baby that could kill him by the end of the week.

The older hunter nodded. "That's why what got you was no ordinary sex demon, Dean. In order to take form in the physical world instead of in dreams and defy the laws of nature like this... it was targeting you specifically. And we have to find out why, and fast."

* * *

Sam could tell Dean was tired. He looked terrible and weak and he wasn't even shoveling food in his mouth desperately like usual as he stared blankly at the same page he had been 'reading' for a half an hour. Sam marked his own page and called out as he shut down his laptop. "Dean." He repeated it a little louder when his brother didn't respond, worried eyes checking on him. Sam really couldn't care less if Dean yelled at him again for being smothering. He had almost lost his brother today. His only family left. _I'm going to take care of you, okay?_

He shook the elder Winchester's shoulder a little. Bobby had retired a little over half an hour ago to go to his own motel room. _"Nope. Not stayin' with you chuckleheads. I'll see ya first thing in the morning."_

His brother groaned a little, technically it was morning already at 2:45 am and Sam felt like he could use a break himself after the events of the day and studying for almost five hours. He couldn't deny it wasn't fascinating to read all the Christian theology but it was starting to get frustrating. Finding any information related to the incubus or pregnancies was extremely difficult. There were only paragraphs or even sentences in the most massive indexes of the old books. Not much was known at. Sam only had maybe a page of notes at the most. Only a useful sentence or two in the most reliable sources. None stated many weaknesses. They'd have to use their normal methods until they could find something better.

It made him nervous the longer this happened. He had to find some way to get his brother out of any connection he might have to this thing. Then the problem might just go away. But if it was some kind of possession and he went about this wrong he knew in all likelihood that severing the connection could even kill Dean. If the Demon was what was healing Dean, the wounds in his neck could come back when he was released just like they had with the real Meg Masters. Would he die again?

They had both taken turns showering after the talk with Bobby and each found their last sets of clean clothes so Sam didn't need to help him to change or anything. Laundry had been the furthest thing from their minds. He heaved the shorter man up against him and took the book out from under him so he could pull back the covers. He noticed the title. _'Compendium Maleficarum':_ _The Index of Witchcraft.. _He'd have to read that one in the morning when he had recovered his brain.

Sam had really been brushing up on his Latin lately, since the onslaught of demons they encountered while saving their Dad last year. His cheeks almost burned with shame when he remembered he had tried to talk Dean into giving up on him. That the rescue would be futile and his father was already dead. It had eventually led to their father's death anyway but for a few precious minutes they were a family again. After that day he realized how much more Dean lived for the family than he thought. _And now I feel the same, man. I'm going to protect you like you protected me. I won't let you die this time._

Dean murmered something as Sam shoved him under his blankets before tucking him in more gently once the weight was off his arms.

"This.. is bad." His brother's eyebrows furrowed and his face was a bit flushed. Sam checked his head for a fever and Dean grabbed him wrist. "How do I fix it, Sam? What am I supposed to do now?" The question caught him off guard as much as it had that morning and he decided to avoid it.

"You have a fever, man. Must have been that time in the water and then that healing thing you did. Just sleep okay? I'll take care of you." Dean relaxed a bit but his eyes told Sam what even his brother's shattered pride couldn't admit to. He was scared.

Sam pursed his lips and flicked his brother in the forehead with a smirk.

Dean scowled. "-You'll pay for that in the morning." But the playfulness obviously made Dean feel better as he closed his tired eyes. "Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked his brother's forehead again before stripping down to his boxers and t shirt, hopping into the other bed eagerly after tidying up the books. All the adrenaline had drained from him and he needed something to distract him from the look that had been in his brother's eyes.

Dean Winchester was never scared. His older brother was hardly ever even shaken. It was up to Sam to feel those emotions for him. They were part of a team, connected. Brains and brawn, confidence and empathy…

But Dean was scared…

And that scared Sam.

* * *

_Dean started awake in the crappy motel room he and Sam were sleeping in and looked over at the other bed to check on his brother as he reached for the knife he kept under his pillow. His eyes adjusted to the dark surprisingly easily as he scanned the room for whatever was in there that had put him on alert._

_They had refreshed the laid salt lines in case any of them had accidentally broken and even used the fragments of shells for extra protection. He noticed then that Sam had put extra warding and protection charms around Dean's bed while he was sleeping and he almost smiled. '_Overkill, Sammy-boy.'

_But the thought was put to a stop when his eyes found what had awoken him. A creature stepped out of the darkest shadows in the corner. '_How the fuck did it get in?'

_Although humanoid in shape the body was nearly skeletal and pale bluish, long straight black hair fell to its' non-existant hips. It was naked but had no identifying parts to show it was male or female._

_He went to grasp the handle of his favorite knife in order to leap up and protect Sammy who lay sleeping and unaware in his bed for once. '_Augh.. It figures _tonight _he'd choose to not be an insomniac.'

_Dean's hands didn't close around anything._ 'Shit.'_ He frantically scrambled to get out of the bed as the thing floated toward his bed languidly on long graceful legs. He could at least defend them hand to hand until he or Sam could reach the weapons. He gazed longingly at the duffel across the room._

_-Well he _tried_ to get out of the bed. An invisible wall knocked him backward onto his back keeping him in the confines of the salt circle and shells._ '…Fuck.'

_Instead of keeping him safe the barrier was keeping him in. It would still keep the creature out in all likelihood. So all he had to worry about was.. **"SAM!"** He yelled to wake his brother but the kid didn't even move. '_Come on psychic-boy! What the hell are your powers any good for?'

_The thing came closer with a blindingly white smile on its face, showing gleaming fangs. It didn't seem to be interested in Sam at all and walked to his bed as if it was floating on air. _"_Yeah. I bet you don't need Crest Whitening you bastard."_

_It smirked, seeming to know that he was helpless. With that inhuman smile still on its face and glowing eyes penetrating his, the androgynous creature began to plump before his eyes, legs shortening to a normal length, hair lightening to perfectly natural blond, the grey blue skin that resembled a corpse's blossomed into a warm tan glowing with health._

_A beautiful naked woman with narrow hips and large breasts stood before him in the moonlight coming from the motel windows. **"Hello Dean Winchester…I've been waiting for you to call to me..." **_

_He suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of her body. **"No… You're not-"** He stilled as her eyes peered into his soul, ice blue with long lashes. Her hands still sported dangerous and thick talons, reminescent of the siren that had nearly taken him out earlier._ 'God... What the fuck did Sam do with my knife?'

_The demon turned human passed the barrier without a flinch, pulling back his covers and stroking up his body gently with her sharp claws. He snarled at the bitch but he was still trapped, his arms and legs suddenly pinned to the bed with inexplicable pressure. The nails slashed his shirt like nothing. _

**"**_**That was my last clean shirt, bitch!"** He spluttered at her and struggled against the invisible bonds. **"Christe!"** She tenderly gazed at his stomach and stroked the roundness lightly._

'Fuck. I should have paidmore attention to Sam nagging that I memorize this shit.' _It's not like he ever thought he'd be attacked in bed. His brother was Latin-boy while Dean was kick ass GI Joe with Christian accessories. There was always holy water around in normal situations... and when he had had to excorsise his brother not too long ago Sam had been tied to a chair and he was reading it out of a book. He wracked his brain to come up with the words for the good old Latin excorsism. God. He hated Demons about as much as shape shifters. Especially that bitch Meg who tried to get him to kill his brother during Sam's possession. **"Goddammit Sam, wake UP! ugh.. uh.. Exorcizamus te.. omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas… omnis.. ur- in nomine Domini-" **_

_That at last got a reaction from her. Her beautiful face twisted into a glare as she shuddered but gave him a slit eyed mischievous look when he couldn't finish. Yup. He was in trouble. _

_She__ dipped her dangerously sharp fingers below his slightly swollen abdomen and he couldn't stop a shudder from the touch. Dean__ cursed as he felt himself harden under his boxers at her caresses. Her nails carefully stroked his face with the other hand, that fangy mocking smile impossibly wide at his involuntary reaction. He was caught between turning his face from her or hucking up a loogy to spit at her. _

_Then she was on top of him, moving faster than an angry poltergeist without the flickering in and out of reality. Her nails became shorter as she dug them into his hips, moving her into him while sucking at the marks she had made days before. __He made a strained noise, which only made him angrier and he tried more desperately to push her off._

_His body didn't obey him and instead exposed his neck more for her animal-like bites. The shoving only had him grinding against her because of his restraints and he bucked underneath her as she tortured him. She rewarded him for it with a hard kiss, leaving punishing marks all over his body._

_Eyes half lidded and dark with pleasure his mind soon joined with his body in enjoying the sensation. Her body and her lips.. He instinctually rocked with her, helplessly and completely under her control._

_And he no longer cared. He didn't think about Sam possibly in danger in the bed next to him or that he was fucking one of the evil sons-a-bitches he hated. A thing he could be becoming. Everything was gone except for the feeling. _

_And the energy she was feeding his exhausted body._

_Dean panted and kissed her harder, the noises coming out of his mouth probably would have mortified him if he was in his right mind. If any of this was real. _

_With a strangled moan his suddenly sharp nails dug harder into her hips with a sharp hiss as he fell completely into the abyss._

* * *

Sam woke up with the feeling that something was very wrong.

His fears were confirmed when he saw and heard his brother thrashing on the bed in the dark. "Dean?"

There was no answer besides a strangled noise that could easily have been one of pain. Was it a seizure? Was his body already shutting down? There was no way they could take him to a hospital like that.

He grabbed a colt pistol that he kept in the drawer next to the Bible that was provided in every bedside table and flicked on the light as fast as he could.

His brother was lying in bed, the ends of his limbs pinned by some unknown force. The salt lines and shells remained unbroken but there were impressions in the bed by Dean's hips and arms. Some invisible being was sitting on his chest.

The Succubus was here.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm very sad and puzzled that there is no episode of Supernatural on tonight. (Not even a rerun?) Maybe Reaper's on its last stand or something. -sigh- Anyone know when SN is coming back?

Well hopefully this chapter is much better edited than the last one. I had to go back and fix a few mistakes. Unclear pronouns, etc. Nothing major was changed.

But even though I wasn't that happy with it the response had me grinning. Thank you for all the reviews! It's what enabled me to write this so quickly. I'm excited to hear what you guys think.

Rating: Changed to Mature due to the slightly citrusy scene in the last chapter.

Notes: The _Rituale Romanum _exorcismis directly from the "Supernatural Book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons, and Ghouls."

**Offspring**

**Chapter 11**

"Dean!" Frozen in place for a second Sam started chanting in Latin rapidly. Ever since his possession he had methodically memorized most of the exorcism rituals he had ever had to use. Including the one they had had to use last year on the poltergeist that decided it liked to make planes crash. "Deus at Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco."

This particular exorcism was really freakin' long . It would have put them in a very complicated position if the flight attendant hadn't covered for the copilot's temporary disappearance. It had worked. They were still alive but he couldn't be sure this demon would stay in range long enough to be completely purged.

Good thing that wasn't the point. He could get through the first part easily. The part that would force the invisible demon to manifest itself…

"Mihi auxilium praestare ignerus. Per eumdem Dominum. Amen."

* * *

_Dean faintly heard his brother call for him frantically and he felt like telling him to shut the fuck up and leave him alone. He was with a chick for chrissake! Couldn't Sam leave him alone for five seconds?_

…_Or a few hours?_

_Unfortunately his lips were a bit occupied. He was kissing her hard, clutching at every part he could reach as he felt her smile against his lips. He couldn't stop. It was so addictive. He had to have more. _

_Sammy was a pest when he was little, always interrupting Dean's make out sessions because he was lonely. Sometimes he wished Sam would get a dog or a friend or something. __**"mf.. Shut up, Sam...You're eleven now. M'not gonna play with you. Go do your homework or a science project or somethin'.."**__He mumbled against the woman's lips, his mind back in 1994 making out with his first girlfriend Veronica. '_She was a fox.'

_His ears felt like they were filled with cotton but he heard Sam start rapidly chanting in Latin. _'What the hell? Little brat. What the fuck is he doing spouting that bullshit while I have a girl here?'_ His annoyance at his 'little' brother was slowly starting to break through the hazy lust he felt, waking him up a bit._

_Dean's eyes opened and he flicked them to the side before the woman put a finger to his lips with a mischievous smile. __**"Shh… Ignore him."**__ Her eyes glowing slightly and nails clutching at his arms. __**"Be with me."**_

_He had almost fallen back under her spell when the Latin hit a crescendo suddenly echoing in his ears and through him although he knew Sam wasn't speaking any louder. _'What?'_ Dean arched up as pain rippled through his body, causing an agonized moan this time. The attractive woman seemed to be feeling the same pain and her beautiful features didn't stop her face from twisting into something undeniably malevolent. She hissed and pulled back from him._

_He snapped back to awareness and made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, pulling her to him to bite her neck animalisticly as he growled. __**"No fuckin' way you're leavin' me like this."**__ He was nothing if not stubborn and he refused to let her go. _'I'm gonna kill that brat.'

_With a gleaming smile she stroked his face. __**"Don't worry Dean. I'll come back for you."**__ She looked back at something he couldn't see in annoyance. __**"Once we can be alone and we can be a family. You, me, the baby..."**_

"_**And Sam."**__ He sighed out sleepily though he still held on to her. Even irritated and plotting several different ways the kid would die, he could never leave Sammy._

_The girl laughed suddenly, her sweet voice mocking like something was absurdly funny. She kept giggling as he made a noise of frustration. _

_His brother's voice faded into his consciousness a second time and the pain came again, loosening his grip, his bare chest against hers as his panting calmed. She kissed his neck to leave her mark on him before she got off, leaving him lying there ravished as all the pressure left his body._

* * *

Sam was given enough time to finish the first section of the ritual. It at once gave him a feeling of relief and anxiety. His brother had arched off the bed as much as he could during the chanting letting out a definite sound of pain. 

He wanted to stop if it was somehow hurting Dean, to call out his name again and make sure he was okay. But it could also have been the Succubus that was causing him the pain and there was no way Sam could stop in the middle of it. It would be dangerous both to Dean as the afflicted and Sam as the exorcist.

Finally his work paid off. He had barely taken a breath and cleared his mind of all worries as the practiced words spilled from his lips rapidly. The thing above Dean almost shimmered into his sight before disappearing again. It looked as though Dean was just sleeping fitfully, Sam's name slipping out among his mumblings.

Wait. _Was that a death threat?_

Regardless, this caused a fierce protectiveness to rise in Sam and he poured all his energy into the words as he reached the climax trying not to flinch when Dean shuddered in agony. "…fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritaie, causa discordiae…"

Deanshouldn't have been the one in pain! But his thoughts were cut off as the ripple in the atmosphere over Dean's bed finally wrought out a human form. The young woman was smirking and trying to hold in her amusement. She was embarrassingly naked and very attractive but Sam schooled his face and continued on the second part of the ritual. "Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti: da-"

She was on him faster than most of the things he had fought in his lifetime. One hand closed around his throat cutting off his words and slamming him into the wall. "I wouldn't do that Sam… You wouldn't want to hurt your precious brother would you?"

He couldn't help his eyes flicking to Dean who was still sprawled on the bed with his eyes closed letting out a sharp gasp of pain before Sam's voice was cut off.

In the split second he had turned, something changed. "I'll just be on my way, Sam…"

That voice.

_The warm drops of his fiancé's blood dripping onto his face. The sudden surge of flame around her grieving features. "NO!" Frantically called out her name in horror and anguish. "Jess! Jess! JESS!" _

When his eyes went back to the Succubus she had changed her face. She was just as he remembered her; Soft blonde hair in wavy curls, that beauty mark on her face just between the brows, she was even wearing one of his favorite lacy nightgowns of hers.

The one she had died in that night.

There was no doubt in his mind that if his brother had driven off that night and not heard his screaming he would have let himself burn in the flames with her. His eyes filled with pain as he choked out her name. "-Jess."

She let him go as his grip on the gun slackened. Her hand stroked his face comfortingly, her gentle smile the same as when she was chiding or teasing or when they were alone together...

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. "Sam… I've missed you."

"I dream about you all the time." His dark caramel eyes found hers, his hunter instincts screaming that this was wrong. But when she let him go he pulled her into his arms and held her to him fiercely.

She let him as her soft hands trailed down his arm to the gun held loosely in his hand. "But all of them are nightmares."

Her beautiful blue eyes widened as his darkened and she felt a large silver dagger he had kept on him burying itself into her side. "That's for messing with my brother, bitch."

The woman-who-was-not-Jess managed to look betrayed. "Sam. You're going to kill me again?"

Sam twisted the knife slowly at that little act, letting the anger run through him. "You know I couldn't find much on you. But you're a type of vampire, feeding on sexual energy and all. That was the useful bit apparently. Some breeds of vampires are like werewolves, they don't like silver much."

She hissed at him and her grip on her borrowed form faltered, the familiar features melting away as her claws ripped into his arms, baring her fangs. "Lucky guess, little boy. You won't kill me, Sam. Your brother is _mine._"

She pulled the knife out of her side with surprising strength and tried to punch it into his gut but Sam was ready for her and dodged. Her face flickered into that sickeningly sallow bluish tinge as if he was looking at Jessica's corpse.

She smirked as her pretty little face melted away. "I'll leave and take this pretty little toy with me, Sammy. But I'll be back for your brother. For your sake.." Her voice was next, lowering into an echoing octave that sounded neither male nor female. "..I hope you'll be able to guess how to kill me by then."

"Sam?" A confused voice cut through the tension.

Momentarily distracted from where he had his gun trained on it, the thing took the opportunity to slide through the wall to safety. He swore but was instantly next to where his brother lay on the bed.

"Hey Dean. How are you feeling?" Dean's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the fang marks on his neck were uncovered and nearly purple.

The fog was slowly starting to fade from his eyes. "How am I feeling? Really really fucking pissed is what I'm feeling." It was then that Sam noticed how flushed his cheeks were.

"Dean? Are you.. blushing?" This was probably even more horrifying than what just happened. He almost laughed.

His brother scowled back and that's when Sam knew he was okay, and gave into the urge to chuckle at his expense. "Not funny. You're lucky if I don't beat the shit out of you, Sam. Where the fuck did you put my knife last night?"

His eyebrows went up. "I didn't do anything with it, it's wherever you put it. Under your pillow?"

"Idiot. If it was don't you think I would have stabbed the bitch before she put the mojo on me?" He sat up quickly and lifted the pillow before Sam could get him to slow down. "See? No knife-" And there it was. His favorite deadly looking knife was right where it was supposed to be.

Dean then realized he had clothes sticking to his body. He looked down at his shirt to find it completely whole. He was _entirely_ clothed. "Son of a bitch."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to be more vigilant about saving your ass. We gotta call Bobby now and make a list to get some supplies in a couple hours."

Dean looked about to protest since he was still exhausted before realizing he seriously didn't want to sleep after what just happened. "What about that barrier, Sam? The salt lines didn't work. Well they did. Against _me_." He tested it out to see if it was part of the dream and almost fell backwards again at the strength of the push of energy against him. "Dammit!"

Out of reflex Sam grabbed his hand, scuffing the salt to pull him back up. "I have no idea. Maybe since that thing and you have a connec-"

His head started pulsing along with his heartbeat as soon as he touched his brother's hand and he let go as if he had been burned, covering his head with his hands as if he could stop the pounding that way.

Dean had plopped back on the bed when Sam stopped holding him. "Dude what the-" That's when he saw the deep claw marks on Sam's arms. "Sam, you're bleeding."

Sam recognized this feeling but he _really _didn't want to deal with it right now as he crashed to his knees before he was thrust into a vision.

* * *

_It was a simple little apartment. Clothes were thrown around like with any bachelor's place, dirty dishes in the sink, the familiar mass of weapons stashed around… a bottle and formula on the counter?_

_That was when he heard the familiar obnoxiously loud humming. His disembodied soul saw Dean from behind, dressed as usual in his favorite brown leather jacket. "Alright. Time for bed kiddo." _

_His brother turned, just the same as he looked now, but he was holding a chubby little baby in his arms. Its' eyes were glazed over with sleep but Sam could clearly see the bright blue that was already turning to green like Dean's with the kid's age._

_His brother tossed the child in the air and got a little grin out of it before swaddling the kid in an old Metallica t shirt with practiced ease. The baby cooed at him, making noises that were meant to be understood. _

_Dean answered back with a smirk. "Yeah yeah. I know Sam's your favorite and I let him put you to bed but the kid's got a hot date tonight. He's gotta lose that virginity some day."_

_If a spirit with no form could roll its' eyes then Sam would have. _Very funny

_Dean gave the baby an affectionate bite on the nose which made it giggle again as he walked into another room to place it in a cheap little crib, throwing a blanket over it and tucking in tightly. "Now I don't expect any cute shit like crying all night just because your Uncs isn't home. Go to sleep, Babe."_

_He walked away and clicked off the light, the kid still gurgling as he walked away. Something dark slid by the window and suddenly Sam got a foreboding feeling. _Something's wrong.

_Dean rushed back into the room and Sam's eyes followed to see a dark shadow standing over the crib. It had passed the thick salt lines and herb charms around the crib. "Get the fuck away, you bastard! Don't you touch-" _

_But blood began to pour from a sudden slash through Dean's middle and he was forced up the wall, swearing and screaming as he fought against the telekinesis. The thing with gleaming yellow eyes smiled beside the baby's bed as his brother slid up to the ceiling. "How fitting that you die just like Mary, Deano. She was a screamer too you know."_

"_Dean!?" That was when Sam heard the door slam and his own voice from the kitchen before the familiar form ran into the nursery. The demon was gone and his faced matched his copy echoing the dawning horror as the ceiling burst into flames. "DEAN! NO!"_

_The yells were echoing and garbled to his ears as the entire room was engulfed. His double seemed to wake up, his faced twisted in anguish as he realized that all he could do was gather the wailing baby into his arms and run like Dean had done for him. Twice._

_The real Sam was left behind to watch his brother burn. The last thing the vision allowed him to see was his brother skin flaming and crackling, a look of horror and pain permanently etched into his burning features._


	12. Chapter 12

Wow

Wow. I didn't mean for it to be that long between updates so I apologize for the delay. Thank you for all the great reviews!

Special thanks to kamadi, Maniae, and jbfaerie for the info about Supernatural returning around late April. I don't know how I will survive the hiatus without even reruns on CW...

**Offspring**

**Chapter 12**

Dean sat on the ground, propping Sam up against his shoulder. The boy was shaking and clutching his head with a pained moan.

The visions were getting progressively worse. First nightmares, waking headaches, and now they were starting to resemble epileptic fits.

He remembered the first time he had to steady his brother. When they were with Andy, a boy that could control people with his mind, Sam nearly collapsed with a vision. The younger Winchester had more visions that one day than he had before or since and it had taken a lot out of him.

He frowned as his brother tensed, seemingly conscious but Dean knew he was still far away, it was also taking longer and longer for him to come out of these episodes. All Dean could do was keep him from hurting himself. Sam had never told him as much but he wondered sometimes if he was jealous of Andy. Death visions that threatened to make your head implode versus mind control? Not really any contest.

The fact that all this bull shit, everything in their whole lives, was the yellow eyed demon's fault just made him want to bash whatever body the thing was using's face in. Make sure he felt what it was like for a human's skull to be crushed before Dean finished him off with the last bullet from Samuel Colt's gun.

He shuddered to think his brother might have suffered one of his waking visions while that succubus was still here. Dean swore to himself. He'd let himself be caught in one of those nightmares they had read about last night. That was why he couldn't move and she hadn't been repelled by the salt lines. But why had _he_ been? Was it because he had been trapped in the nightmare or…?

Dean cut that thought off. He didn't want to think about those possibilities right now. Not with everything that just happened. That bitch had seduced him, trapped him in his bed, and almost killed his little brother while he just laid there. Not to _mention _the incubating its' offspring inside him thing. He clenched his fists hard enough for his fingernails to cut into his palms not noticing how sharp they had become in his anger.

Sam suddenly jerked up with a gasp, crying out his name. "Dean!"

He grasped his little brother's shoulder. "Hey easy, man. I'm right here. Got yer back, Haley-Joel." Then he remembered he didn't want Sam teasing him for _his _supernatural godsend and decided to keep the joking to a minimum.

Sam immediately twisted to face his brother and Dean was surprised to find the kid's eyes suspiciously watery. _Oh god. I feel a hug coming on…_

Sure enough his brother bear hugged him…tight. Dean allowed it for a moment since he really looked upset by what he saw until he felt like his ribs might bruise. "Sam. Squeezing. Can't be good for the demon spawn."

"It's not, Dean." He said softly as he let go, examining Dean as though he was hiding an injury. He rolled his eyes at Sam's scrutiny.

"What's not what?"

"The kid. It's not a demon. At least not a full one. It didn't look like one when…" Sam shuddered and looked away from Dean, cutting himself off with a tight lipped frown.

The hugging.. watery eyes.. sudden avoidance..

"Sam. It was me? You saw something about me? I thought you only had visions about the yellow eyed son of a bitch. Was it… the birth or something?" Dean made a face at that but he needed to know if it was about him. "Was it messy-? Scratch that. I don't wanna know." He shook his head. "Does this all have to do with the fucking demon?"

Sam just made a dismissive gesture though it was obvious he was holding back. "It was just. Nothing. You and the kid –baby. You were fine. Happy even."

"…But." Dean watched Sam expectantly.

"But nothing. It was all good. Just kind of scary to see you as a father since you can barely take care of yourself and all." Sam backed off of Dean with a slight smirk to lean against the bed frame, still sitting on the floor.

Dean just stared at his brother. "Ha. Very funny. Cut the bullshit, I need answers. If it concerns you it friggin' concerns me. And it's about me so spill it. I know your visions aren't all puppies and daisies." Sam blinked when Dean snapped at him. _Well he deserves it trying to keep it from me._

"You know babies can hear things in the womb. Maybe you should quit swearing." When he didn't get a retort at that Sam shrugged. "That's all I remember."

"Dammit. Don't lie to me, Sammy. I really want to strangle something right now and it could be your neck as well as anyone else's."

"Just call Bobby." Sam leaned against the bed, exhausted. "And get me some pain pills. I'll tell you both about it after that."

Finally Dean conceded. "Alright. God forbid I start to sound like you but we need to talk about what happened tonight. Sooner the better."

Sam nodded and hung his head, wondering how he could conceal the truth about the vision. They had enough on their plate in the present without worrying about the future.

First thing he had to do was make sure Dean survived this. The future could always change. In fact, the issues in his visions involving life and death usually did. Dean could still die. _After the baby's born at any rate since he seems to be invincible... Is there a test for that? _

Sam made up his mind as Dean rung Bobby's room, catching the bottle of Tylenol he was tossed from their bag as he did so. Sam needed to have another vision about Dean so he could figure out what to do. How they could stop this thing and if it could come after them again.

Anyway what good was being a psychic if he couldn't use it? He had never tried to control what he 'Saw' before. It had been more a 'the less the better' deal since everything he saw was about death.

Swallowing the pills dry he grabbed up Dad's journal and started to read despite the pounding in his temples.

Controlling it could be the key to saving Dean. Now _and_ in the future.

So he would.

Bobby rushed over after Dean called. He was kind of pissed that they didn't call him right away since he was only a few doors down but Sam took the phone from Dean and tried to explain that one of them was incapacitated and—

"No excuses. I oughta cuff you when I get over there." Demons were nothing to screw around with and he told them as much when he got over there. "Demons ain't nothin' to screw around with, Dammit!" Both of them tried not to roll their eyes and Bobby smacked Dean 'lightly' in the back of the head. "I'll owe you one after your headache's gone, Sam."

The man was easy to exasperate when it came to the Winchesters, but he offered to take watch so that Dean could sleep for awhile longer. The elder Winchester looked like he was going to pass out on his feet after he called Bobby, but he protested and gruffly said he wasn't a baby. "I've gone without sleep for a lot longer before, Bobby."

"Yeah well I don't want to deal with you when you do, Idgit."

Dean was complaining and protesting even as he took his shirt off and laid down to get under the covers. Dean swatted at him as Sam tucked him in like a little kid. Sam smirked.

Despite the half hearted arguments Dean was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sam cleaned up the salt line around the bed since it hadn't done much good. He needed to make a list of supplies to pick up to repel this thing.

Speaking of the useless salt lines, he had some more questions for Bobby about Dean and what other side effects were possible. If there was any chance that Dean was becoming…

They talked softly and brought all the books out again as Sam told the old hunter about the encounter and his vision in more detail. He still didn't share the grizzly ending although he knew Dean wasn't going to give up asking until he spilled. _I have to torture him for weeks to get him to tell me anything. Complete double standard. Of course he's gonna use the older brother card, too. Bastard._

Sam also didn't tell either of them the reason the succubus had been able to distract him enough to get away. That the bitch had taken Jessica's form.

Bobby quickly searched through the Christian books he had to the pages marked about the incubus and showed him a few. "I didn't want to show this to Dean right away. But we'll have to in the morning." One of his bookmarks was a couple of articles and an obituary, stuck together with a paperclip.

Sam looked it over and his eyes widened as Bobby explained. "I get alotta papers delivered to my house to be sure there's nothin' big going on. Soon as I heard about this I found the pattern. Nothing like this in over fifty years. But I might not have thought it was supernatural right away if it hadn't been for Dean."

There were several pictures. A few good looking girls stared out of the black and white photographs; single, smart, successful, and all twenty-seven years old. No wonder they made the papers. Sad fact was no one cared about ugly or poor people who died horribly. The media must have been having a field day. _Vultures. _

It at least it gave them more details to go on since popular cases tended to let more details slip into the paper.

Before they died, all the girls had some kind of breakdown, complaining of strange nightmares and the feeling that someone was following them. By the end of that week all the girls were found in their apartments or homes with their stomachs flayed open and their hearts ripped out.

Grizzly murders weren't anything new in their line of work but when the corpses were discovered there was an even more stunning discovery.

All the girls had the signs of being pretty far along in pregnancy...but there were no infants or their remains to be found.

"It sounds like a mess." Sam said vaguely as he scrutinized every common detail. "All became shut ins the week before they died. And no one knew or noticed they were pregnant before that?"

Bobby nodded gravely. "These girls are sprinkled around the country but one of them was more recent, in the area you and your brother stayed at. It looks like it followed you."

"But there are no men. And Dean, if you haven't noticed, is a pregnant man. I know my vision showed the kid looked human but it has to be at least part demon for this to work right? Besides not having the right equipment it's growing really quickly. Does this mean Dean only has the week too?"

Bobby frowned. "It looks that way. But I have a friend a couple towns over that I think can help us figure things out. Shaman type. Healer, psychic…"

"Well I gotta go back to where these murders started. Investigate. Find a way to stop it from-"

Bobby cut him off. "No Sam. I need you to stay with your brother. It's probably not a great idea to take him on the road with you, especially if this is going to start progressing quick. _He _needs you here. I promise I'll be back soon as I can. I'll have to leave after some coffee later this morning but keep calling me with the updates. Extra extra in yours right?" He made a face, it looked like Dean and Bobby were in agreement when it came to Sam being sacrilegious by mutilating his coffee in such a way.

Bobby was keeping something else to himself. He was vague about answering Sam's questions, replying that he had to make sure.

_That's not like you, Bobby, keeping this kind of secret from us._

When Dean woke, Bobby was already gone. He looked around blearily to find Sam leaning against the bed on the floor snoozing with a shotgun in his arms like a stuffed animal. _Least it's not cocked._

"What a great guard you make Sam. I so trust you to watch my back." When his brother didn't stir he wondered if he should draw on his face.

The thought was interrupted as he felt something strange when he stretched. "–No. No no no no."

His brother did wake up this time but Dean didn't notice as he lifted the blanket from his burgeoning stomach in horror . He looked like a whale and couldn't stop the scream welling up in his throat. "SAM!"

Dean was twice as big as he was the day before and he felt his gorge rising. "Still think this thing isn't a demon?"

After Sam tried unsuccessfully to get his brother to calm down he gave up and started researching all over again. "As far as Bobby and I can tell it's the demon that's making this whole thing happen. The pregnancy, the rapid growth. Which means it'll come by later to 'harvest' you... I still don't have anything on this happening to guys. Mm… All I have on the offspring so far is that it'll be a powerful witch or sorcerer. Like Merlin or something."

"Dear God I hope I'm not having a baby Merlin. That _Sword in the Stone _movie kinda freaked me out. Freaky witch thing..." Sam smirked. Among the creepy crawlies they had to fight, witches were in the top 5 things Dean detested. Unhygenic.

"Dude… That movie freaked you out? It's _Disney._" Sam couldn't help laughing as Dean snarled, trying to get his jacket on to cover the much bigger baby bump.

"Laugh it up, Buddy. I seem to remember you crying when you watched the _Brave Little Toaster_."

"Hey man. The happy talking appliances were getting gutted! What the fuck is that for a kid's movie?"

"Whatever, cry baby." Despite the usual smooth teasing voice, Sam could tell Dean was frustrated. He finally threw off his jacket onto the bed with a stomp.

His brother was very very pissed off. God help any supernatural creature that messed with him today. "So not only do I have to carry a goddamn baby I have to lose my smokin' hot body too?"

"Calm down, man. Something could happen if you upset yourself, right? So let's just go out and get the supplies." He clapped his brother on the back. "We could even buy you some maternity clothes."

Wrong thing to say.

"Not funny, Sam. I'm a fucking freak…" He was almost whining as he looked down at his bulging stomach.

Dean wasn't a whiner. Usually. So his brother's personality was changing too?

Then again he _was_ stretching one of his favorite t shirts now.

"What am I supposed to wear anyway? In that vision you had I didn't have stretch marks, did I?" Dean looked completely serious.

"Uh. That's really not our primary concern Dean. How about we plan the plastic surgery _after _we figure out how to get the kid out without killing you?"

There was some irritated grumbling as Dean threw his clothes out of his pack. Most of them weren't really that clean but they could deal for the day if they dropped their clothes at the Laundromat while they were out. Not that it would make much of a difference in Dean's case.

Sam was shocked to find his brother looking like he was going to cry before Dean let out another guttural growl and stomped off to the bathroom. He heard the lock click with finality on the other side.

Dean sat on the toilet with the seat down and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Then he heard Sam's pounding on the door. "Hey man. Come on out."

"Lemme alone, Sammy. I'm pissing."

"…I don't hear anything."

"It's creepy that you're trying to hear me piss, Sam. I'm very uncomfortable. Now just shut up and go away." _I'm sulking. I don't need his touchy feely bullshit right now. _He pulled the leather jacket he had grabbed onto his lap again and leaned over as much as he could to stare at the floor. _It might never fit again._

"Dean… I'll stop making fun of you, okay? It'll be fine. You can have one of my big sweat shirts to wear. It'll cover the pants since you'll have to keep them unbuttone—"

"SHUT UP! I can't even wear my fucking jeans, Sam! I'm not going out. Get away from the door or I'll come out, smash your skull in, and then go back in here."

_Shit. _Dean could hear Sam sigh and a little metal clinking as his brother expertly picked the lock. A skill Dean had taught him when the kid was about seven. Now he cursed himself for it. _Persistent little bastard._

"It's not that bad. At least you don't have to be this way for four months right? I mean if you were a woman it would be so much longer."

"Not making me feel any better, dumbass. Nothing fits. None of my jackets, t shirts… I can't go out like this and I won't." He gave Sam a half hearted glare but he was tired of fighting. Usually he had so much more stamina fighting and/or annoying Sammy. "I don't want to borrow clothes from the Sasquatch…"

His idiotic, emotional, bitchy baby brother whose hair was stupid and way too shaggy, was giving him a stubborn look that said he wouldn't let this one go. "Well you're going to have to because I'm not leaving you alone here while you're a demon magnet."

"I can protect myself, _dammit_!"

"No. You can't Dean. So just shut your trap, put some clothes on, and come with me. I promise I won't buy you maternity wear. I think I even have some stretchy sweat pants so stop being a baby." He yanked Dean up by the arm too quickly and, although normally Dean would have easily balanced and kicked his brother's ass for that move, he fell forward into him and barely hung onto Sam's shirt as he landed roughly on his knees.

"Jeezus Sam!" He swore under his breath and tried to get up, his poor t shirt riding up over his swollen belly. "I may resent the thing but I don't want to kill it! …anymore anyway."

Dean made a face as his stomach contracted a little. "Stupid little fucker. Like I don't have enough problems without the damn thing trying to claw its way out from the inside." He poked it back and frowned when his hand was kicked off. Sam silently helped his brother back up, staring at the revealed stomach. Dean hadn't let him see it voluntarily before. And it was big now… He stared at the bulge, fascinated. Almost like…

"Agh God. What the fuck, Sam? Don't go getting weird on me too. I just don't think I could deal with it right now."

Sam ignored him and put a hand on his stomach. The thing kicked at him hard, obviously annoyed at being poked yet again.

"Dammit, Sam. Stop pissing the thing off. Its annoying enough as it is."

Sam finally spoke, kind of awed. "There's really something in there…"

Dean poked him in the forehead. "Yeah. Where have you been the past three days, geek-boy? Get off me."

"It just didn't seem really real before. I mean, yeah the demons, but the fact that there's actually something there." He looked up at Dean who suddenly felt more self conscious. "You're really gonna be a dad… God help us."

Sam finally managed to get Dean into the biggest sweatshirt he had. Unfortunately the sweat pants were still too tight so he had to tuck them under his belly. Dean was frowning since he was stuck in the passenger side yet again and Sam had to placate him with the promise of ice cream.

"I'm too hot in this shit and not in the good way." Dean crossed his arms over his stomach. "And I'd rather have a bunch of those convenience store deli sandwiches," he grumbled and his stomach echoed him in agreement so they made a quick side trip to the store before going on their way.

Sam was happy to hear the sweet sound of silence as his brother's mouth was full, but thought better of it and put on some Metallica to sooth the wild beast. He knew that's what Dean liked best when he was nervous, and he was hoping he could distract him from asking any questions before they got to their destination.

Soon they were in the parking lot of the Cape Cod Mall and pulled in front of the best place they could be in their situation.

First stop of the day.

Dean almost dropped his sandwich. "Aw, hell no."

Babies'R'Us.

End Note: Poor Dean's anguish was for you Maniae, jbfaerie and KayR. Hope I did the idea justice.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Inappropriate behaviors in a baby store

Warning: Inappropriate behaviors in a baby store.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 13**

Dean stood at the entrance to the baby supply store and shifted uncomfortably before Sam dragged him the rest of the way in. "The giant giraffe's not gonna bite your head off, Dean."

"But I might bite off yours. Why the fuck are we here, Sam? You said we were going out to get useful stuff." He swallowed as he saw the happy expecting couples and some mothers with their strollers and drooling pooping bundles of love.

At the moment it seemed like the scariest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Well in my vision you put the kid to bed wearing one of your Metallica t shirts—"

Dean scratched his head. "Jeez. I must end up liking the thing then."

Sam continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And babies need _clothes, _and _bottles, _and… other things."

Dean smirked a little. "You're such an expert. For being of the higher-educated group you don't know much about kids, do ya?"

"Back at you. Let's just ask the lady at the Service desk, alright? Maybe we can get some kind of… list or something."

"Good idea. You do that. I'll wait in the car." Dean started back to the door, suddenly inexplicably terrified as a kid started wailing at the top of its' lungs. Did he say he liked kids once? Because that was an exaggeration.

Sam grinned. "No way. It's going to be your brat."

"How about we wait to see if it has horns and a tail _before _we spend a bunch of our hard earned money on it?"

"We didn't earn it and the credit cards are half mine. We're buying stuff. C'mon it won't take that long." Sam noogied his older brother's short hair and earned himself a kick in the shins.

Dean scowled. "Just because I'm 'pregnant' doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, _Sammy_." He also growled dangerously when the scar at his neck pulsed.

Sam grimaced at the pain but still had a cheerful air as he dragged his brother to Customer Service. When he was finally let go, Dean adjusted his sweatshirt self consciously with a deep frown. _Yeah. Not gonna get any chicks in this condition… _Of course the female clerk was eyeing him and she didn't look at all disgusted. His depression lightened slightly.

He realized Sam and the woman at the desk were chatting amiably. "So are you interested in creating a registry for your wife?"

Dean's head nearly exploded before he realized she wasn't talking about him.

But wait.

She was hitting on Sam. SAM.

Usually he was all for Sam having it made and getting laid but right now he felt like he needed some attention, and he was being ignored. _Because I look like shit._ He felt his throat close up a bit. _Dammit, __I'm being such a chick right now. _

"No actually. I'm shopping for my older sister." Sam gave a charming innocent smile to the woman as she gave him a checklist of things he might need. The woman looked pleased at the answer.

Dean kicked Sam again, hard enough to bruise, muttering with dark promise, "I'll get you for that later, Bitch."

He didn't notice the customer service lady's eyes unnaturally darken with lust when she looked at Dean and the brothers went off to look for some supplies.

"I don't want to be here. I feel like crap and I'm hungry again," Dean knew he was bitching but he didn't really care at the moment with supernatural hormones running through his veins.

"Look Dean. Breast pumps. Wonder if we'll need one." Sam laughed and dodged a swipe at his head.

"You and Bobby find out anything else while I was sleeping? Like how the hell I can carry a demon spawn? So far my junk's intact and I'm not growing breasts or anything. How the fuck are we supposed to get the thing out without me bleeding to death? What if it's in some vital place? We need to break into a hospital, Sam. Get a sonogram or something."

Right. Dean was so not panicking now as he turned away from the breast pumps. He crossed his arms petulantly.

"We gonna kidnap a technician too, Dean? We have to wait until Bobby comes back. He's going to see someone that can help us. And I'll get the supplies we need to keep the succubus away from you." It was Sam's turn to protect Dean this time.

Dean looked at him doubtfully as he noticed the things accumulating in the basket. "Right. A mobile will keep the succubus away? A _mobile_, Sam?" He indicated a little blue and white mobile with elephants, tigers, and monkeys hanging from strings tucked in among some blankets and formula.

Sam managed to flush and Dean smirked proudly that they were back in their proper roles. "You're so moody, Dean. Pick an emotion and stick to it, will you? You're driving me insane."

Spoke too soon.

"—And you're so chipper." Dean shot back. "You enjoy my suffering that much?" He was back to feeling upset again. "Give me the keys, Sam."

His brother stopped smiling. "Dean, you can't drive."

"Hell I can't! It's MY car."

"Well you're going to have to be patient until—"

"Fuck that." He picked Sam's pocket with practiced ease to reveal his beautiful baby's keys. _She'll always be my number one._ "You'll be lucky if I don't leave your ass. Pay for that shit and let's go get something useful. Like peanut M&Ms."

Sam muttered something about mood swings and went to the counter to pay.

Dean smirked at his minor victory and poked around.

The smirk faded as he felt something odd. At least as odd as it could be in his situation. "Sam. Something's…"

His brother didn't hear his call. He was already at the register making small talk with the cashier.

Understandable since he hadn't been able to bring up the strength to actually let his voice carry. It was suddenly so goddamn hot in this store. Did they really need fuckin' _heat_ in the store? It was summer dammit…

And then that something odd caught fire and he clenched his fists, growling again as he flushed.

The thing was… Dean wasn't hungry anymore.

He was _hungry._

His legs turned to jelly under him and he slammed backward into one of the shelves using it to keep himself from falling.

He could feel _her._ She was somewhere laughing at him.

_Christ it's the middle of the day! She's not here. _

The mark pulsed and he grimaced, examining the area around him. He had a weapon. He wasn't about to open fire in a baby store but he would fight if he had to.

Everything was a blur of pink and blue now and the fluorescent lights were giving him a headache. God DAMMIT where the fuck was Sam?

Dean reached to pull his concealed weapon should he need it.

"Can I… help you, sir?" The feminine voice was husky and low, filled with promise.

Suddenly everything pulled into sharp focus as he saw that lady from Customer Service that had been making eyes at Sam.

Well she definitely didn't look interested in Sam now.

Dean swallowed as he felt the heat rush down to pool in his stomach and lower. "Ur. No. Everything's fine." He straightened his bruised back and relinquished the hold on his weapon.

He wasn't expecting her to kiss him.

To Dean's credit he didn't even twitch. Didn't even feel that surprised. It just seemed natural to kiss back. This was what he _needed. _It alleviated the tension he hadn't realized he'd had.

"N'kay. Yeah, you can help me…" He murmured against her lips.

He twined his arms around her waist.

Somehow he had even less of a reaction when he felt foreign arms come around his back from behind and someone nipping at his neck. He didn't really care who it was. He just concentrated on the feeling. Their warmth and energy was coursing through him and it just fueled him on.

This wasn't the demon.

This was all him and it felt so good…

He worked his jaw against Miss Customer-Service. _And damn is she good at her job. _Her hands roved over him and suddenly there were too many hands. At least another person had joined the all-you-can-eat Dean Buffet. The third was down by his leg, caressing him.

"Dean?"

_God. What is it NOW, Sam?_

"Dean!"

He groaned and pulled away from the one necking him to look at his brother, eyes half lidded and face flushed. "Kinda busy, Sammy."

Sam dropped his bags and pulled the people off of him, who actually let go surprisingly easily. Dean cocked his head when Miss Customer Service slid to the ground, pale but still in ecstasy, her name tag skewed and hair a mess. He couldn't help smirking at his work.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?"

"Easy man…M'fine... Just havin' a little fun." Dean felt drunk and more relaxed than he'd been since the whole thing started. And hey! He hadn't thrown up today either.

"I guess you weren't exaggerating about the bar thing." Sam looked a bit disgusted/flustered at his brother's condition as they walked past several other shoppers eyeing his brother. "Carry a bag or something. We're getting out of Dodge."

Dean looked at his bro. "Hey. Have a little fun, dude. All work and no play… Dude. We totally need to rent _The Shining._" He grinned.

Sam didn't stop or even acknowledge him until they had escaped the zombie shoppers with most of their bags. He grabbed the keys to the Impala out of Dean's sweatshirt. It said something about his brother's state of being that Dean either didn't notice or didn't care.

Dean slid bonelessly into the passenger seat with a happy puppy look on his face while Sam packed the car.

"Dean. I don't think you're getting what you were doing. That wasn't the succubus in there. They were drawn to you."

"Well you have to admit that I'm damn sexy…"

Sam snapped. "You think this is normal?! No one would have an orgy with you in the middle of a Babies'R'Us!" He threw himself into the driver's side and started the car when he saw some of the customers peering curiously at them, a few bolder ones wandering magnetically to the car.

"You really didn't notice." Sam tried again once they were on the road on the way to their next stop. "It's exactly like you described in the bar… but it was like you sucked the energy right out of them. The people that were 'with' you all passed out, man"

That caught Dean's attention. His brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You _fed _on them, Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

See below for End Notes on the chapter

See below for End Notes on the chapter.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 14**

The Impala purred and growled as they turned into the tiny parking lot on the road out of town in front of a brightly colored shop. The outside looked like a ramshackle old beach house with its grey shingles deteriorated by the unrelenting salt, wind, and rain. It resembled the dozens of strip mall buildings they had encountered on the way over, ones that sold brightly colored t shirts and inner tubes at ridiculous prices.

It had given Dean an irresistible craving for salt water taffy but it seemed like Sam had it in his head that Dean was to go out as infrequently as possible considering their recent adventure at Babies'R'Us. _I am swiping MY keys, driving us home, and getting some goddamn taffy…I friggin' deserve it._

Dean swallowed. It was becoming clearer that he was being affected by this _thing _more than he originally thought. Okay. In theory it would be pretty cool to be able to seduce chicks with a drop of a hat but he could already pretty much boast that power.

Now it seemed like he was letting out some kinda pheromone he couldn't control that also made him think having sex in front of bunch of moms and their kids wasn't a bad idea.

He was feeling very energetic thanks to Miss Customer-Service. Even after the euphoria wore off he felt more energetic than he had in months. Aside from that night that felt so long ago when he had a quickie with a hot bartender… _Never thought I'd wish I'd taken Sam's advice and gone to bed early like a loser._

Before that there had just been more and more fatigue. The weight his father had left on his shoulders was unbearable. He had had to be strong before but now he had to put on an even more impenetrable mask. He had to save Sammy from the Yellow-Eyed Demon when they had no way of knowing how. Trying to reassure Sam that he wasn't going to turn into a psycho killer like Max Miller and Ansem Weems left Dean exhausted sometimes. The kid had angst down to an art. Didn't he know Dean was going to save him?

_Might be a little difficult right now though.. _He resisted the urge to look down at his stomach and adjust his sweatshirt again.

_Fuck it. _Everything was gonna be fine and Sam didn't have to be such a tight ass about it.

It was almost irresistible not to experiment with this new power despite the risks. It had potential... If he could turn it off. And alright, in real life Dean wasn't into becoming a sex vampire. He didn't need to whammy anyone for sex. The hot blooded American male was just fine with doing it the old fashioned way.

If he was really honest with himself though, Dean knew the real reason it freaked him out.

_Guys. _

_Guys and nuzzling do not equal cool new sex power…_

But for some reason this visual did not summon the usual revulsion he felt.

He was suddenly in a very vivid Technicolor full sensory flashback. _There was necking and groping and it didn't seem to matter to his subconscious or his body what gender the person doing it was as long as they kept giving off that warmth and the sensation didn't stop. He wanted more. It felt so- _

"Dean. We're here." Sam announced in irritation and Dean jerked back out of his decidedly un-Dean-like fantasy with a flush.

"-An occult shop, Sam?" The shop had the same touristy air to it as the other stores but the charms and glass balls hanging outside the windows added an inviting atmosphere. He hated this kind of thing but he obviously needed a distraction. This shit couldn't be addictive could it?

Dean was sure there was definite afterglow written all over his face but Sam didn't seem to notice. Dean managed to scrunch up his face at his little brother in annoyance. "You know how I feel about witches."

Sam huffed.

_Bitch._

"They aren't those kinds of witches and you know it. It's a harmless family owned store and I just need it to get supplies. I don't want to have to drive all the way to Salem just to make sure it's authentic. I know what to look for and Bobby should be meeting us back at the motel later. He seems to think we should move as little as possible. You trust him, don't you?"

"Alright, calm down okay? Yeah, I trust him." Dean grumbled. "But if salt lines didn't work against this thing what makes you think herbs and spell bags will?"

"Just the lore. We have to try everything. I'm not overly fond of that Succubus, man."

Dean seethed. "It's not like I'm enjoying this. You should have seen what that thing looked like in its true form. Plus I'm carrying a parasite. This is not the high point of my life, Sam."

"I get it." Sam let out a whoosh of air as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair, turning off the car. "Just… I'm worried about you, Dean. Humor me, will you?"

"Whatever. I'm not staying in the car."

"N- It might not be such a great idea to go in. Not in your cond-"

"If you say condition one more time I am going to split your stomach open."

"—I meant with your 'attracting' people. If these guys _are_ legit we don't want to get on their bad side, y'know?"

"Sam… I'm going in. I felt that bitch in the toy store and in the bar so it's not me that's doing this, alright?" He frowned and opened the passenger door getting out as Sam slammed the driver's side in frustration. "Hey! EASY!"

Sam ignored him, taking out the list of things he needed from his pocket. "Fine. This will be our last stop and then I'll get you into solitary confinement. We've got some more info from Bobby coming and I have to call him about this new episode."

"Stop being a nag. I don't need to be in solitary, Sam. I need to get as much outside time as I can. This _could_ be my last week alive." Yeah, it was a dirty move to bring up the impending doom the little bundle of joy was bringing with it, but Sam deserved it with all this treating him like a little kid. _I changed the brat's diapers for Chrissakes.._

"It won't be." Sam said softly, giving him a kicked puppy look, determined and anxious at the same time. "We're going to save you but the first step is to keep that thing away. Bobby can pull through with the research."

Dean coughed at his little brother's droopy eyes. "Riiight. Let's just go in and make it quick, okay?" The kid was way too sensitive. _Can dish it but he can't take it. _

"Alright. But you better keep your hands to yourself and stop acting like a horny dog." Dean gave him an innocent grin.

The bell rung as they walked into the store announcing their presence to the people inside. It was cool and shady and Dean didn't realize how hot he had been in the Impala in his sweatshirt until he was inside the dark space. It took him a moment to adjust to the overpowering but not unpleasant scent of incense.

There was a woman poring over papers at an old fashioned cash register with a calculator in hand doing the bills. The register was right across from the door and the woman who looked to be in her mid forties smiled at them in welcome. Her long hair was worn back in a loose black braid and she wore a comfortable looking long green cotton dress. "Good afternoon. Could I interest either of you in a Reading?"

Dean stepped forward from Sam, his dominant personality shining through to cover his lack of comfort in this setting. "No thanks." He was all business now. He could pretend this was any other job. "We're looking for any books you have on demonology, vampires, succubae…"

"Actually I have some supplies I need to get a hold of as well if you can point him in the direction of your books." Sam had a softer tone as he took stock of the dry herbs and ingredients in neat shelves behind her, separated from the shining stones, statuettes, and talismans around the room in glass cases.

"Of course." She smiled kindly and walked out from behind the desk with soft steps. "My daughter can show him where to find the books you're looking for if you'll let me have a look at your list."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged imperceptibly back. The younger hunter seemed to relax and gave Dean a warning glance that said to be careful. The store was small enough that they shouldn't be too far out of sight from each other. "Sure. Where is she?"

The girl was right behind him. She looked only to be around twenty at the most and wore more casual jeans and a peasant blouse. The same intricate jewelry as her mother graced her neck and wrists, her long dark hair flowed freely down her back. She wasn't bad looking.

Dean immediately went into charming mode and followed the girl away from the desk to the corner where there was an unexpected small hallway that couldn't have been see from where they entered. The walls were floor to ceiling shelves lined with books on Wiccan ritual and religion.

Her voice was soft. "I'm afraid we don't have many books on demonology but I noticed when you entered that you have a dark presence around you… I can read you for free if you want. It would be great practice." She looked at him with shadowed eyes and a small frown as though she was honestly curious about him. _Well I am a fascinating specimen of the gender. _He grimaced as he remembered to readjust his sweatshirt to keep it from riding up.

"Thanks but not interested. I don't really believe in that stuff." Although he had once thought that spirit boards and psychics were complete bull and been proven wrong twice. Maybe some kind of reading would be possibly even in a tourist trap town. Wouldn't hurt anything.

Then again she might just be trying to seduce him. _That works for me too. _He was getting kind of… peckish?

"Second thought maybe I will take you up on it… Hey Sam!" He bellowed across the store. "Gonna be in back getting my palms read!" Dean was surprised he didn't feel any nervousness or disdain as he was led to a thick ornate wooden door and into a small room where a table was set in deep red velvet with a deck of cards shaped like spheres. "You do Tarot?"

Her soft voice carried with her light grey eyes. "I'm not very experienced yet but I do tarot and western playing cards. Those are actually easier and honestly the customers find them a lot more reliable so I use these. Touch the deck."

She smiled shyly at him and handed him the deck of cards. He palmed though them skeptically as she sat in the chair against the wall. They were normal playing cards aside from the odd shape. "How do you read with these?" _Not that I believe in this crap._

"It's just numerology. I'll only need your full name and birth date and then we can begin. These piles," She mimed with a slender hand, "are Past, Present, and, Future respectively. It'll only be about a twenty minute reading since a full hour is a lot more complicated." She handed him a piece of paper and he copied down his most recent alias (Dean something-or-other) and his birthday.

She frowned at the paper for a moment and handed it back to him. "It won't work if I can't concentrate on your full name while I'm reading, Dean."

"Maybe I'll give you mine if you give me yours." He shot back.

"It's Raven Calien."

Dean blinked. "Stage name?"

"Real name. My mother gave it to me." This wasn't said with any heat and she calmly waited and nodded when he said 'Dean Winchester.'

She shuffled the cards he gave back and she explained the style of reading she would do.

He waved a hand dismissively, maybe half afraid of what she would find out. "You can skip the past and present. I don't need you to try and convince me you're real with the life details I already know."

She shook her head. "Sorry but I need the Present and Past to be able to interpret your Future. It isn't just for the showmanship, its' actually a part of the Craft."

Raven seemed to know how to handle a skeptic and carefully explained everything she was doing and what each card represented with the different combinations. That was nice but he was getting bored as she flipped cards and told him his past.

The first few cards she flipped were common and simple, the girl interpreting the cards with the practiced meaning. She was right. She really _was _new at this.

The cards showed that he was a warrior, a traveler, and had faced great tragedy in his past. "Wow. Amazing…" He murmered. Yeah, okay, he was being an asshole but he really wasn't in the mood to coddle the young card reader.

_No making out and now I'm stuck listening to the droning. Should have traded jobs with Sam, he'd soak up this bullshit. _Dean frowned.

He was brought back to reality as he realized the girl's voice had stopped. Her entire body was frozen as she revealed the cards of the Present. Her voice was flat when she began speaking again but her eyes were wide as though she was no longer in control of her own voice. "There are Demons around you."

"What?" His green eyes snapped up as he felt a change in the energy of the room. Raven had his full attention now.

Her darkening eyes met his, the rest of her face frozen and strained as though she was merely being used as a mouth piece. "More than one. The First is one of the Three Denizens of Hell… Azazel himself."

"Azazel?" He frowned when she started looking at him like that. "Isn't he-?"

The girl choked and coughed, a thin spray of blood covering her hand. "One of the original Fallen, the Alchemist, He who taught the humans to make Weapons and kill one another… Second only to Satan himself…" She had fear in her eyes. "But there is a Darkness even closer to you."She gestured wildly to his covered abdomen."A Cambion. You've been with Lilith."

The young woman was almost panting now, her hands shaking over the cards, eyes tearing up as the blue and purple veins stood out in her against her suddenly pale neck.

"Raven. Hey. Snap out of it." _Is this part of the routine? _But the blood was definitely real.

He was about to put a stop to this when she spoke again. "Mary. Mary Winchester— Your mother she-"

"What about her?" Dean's hands clenched and he shot up from the table, nearly knocking it over as he grabbed the girl's thin shoulders. She wasn't even looking at the cards; wasn't seeing anything anymore. A thick stream of blood trickled out of her nose like when Sam had been messed with by Dr. Ellicott in Roosevelt Asylum. She coughed harshly and her eyes went milky as her voice rose in pitch and terror.

"_Lilith has touched you!_ The next Great Cambion is on its' way and there's nothing that can be done to stop it from coming. If Lilith should lay hands on it—"

He lightly shook her. "Snap out of it. Cambion? What about my Mom? Tell me about her!" Dean clenched his teeth, he was losing this girl but he was hit with an overwhelming need to know about his mother. It should have scared him, the absence of feeling for this obviously innocent girl.

But she knew something… She knew something about everything…

His body started to feel hot as something prickled the back of his neck and he shook her. "Tell me dammit! Who is Lilith?" Then the girl fell forward, twitching violently as her cards scattered around and off the table. "Raven?"

The once pretty girl's face was purple from the blood gathering there. He let her go as blood poured out of her nose and mouth onto the table as though she had been hemorrhaging. He looked down in horror. She was already dead.

"She was talking too much," came a silky muted voice identical to the dead girl's from the door. "I can tell you about me first hand, Dean Winchester."

Without turning towards the door he knew he would face ice blue eyes and blindingly white teeth in the guise of the corpse lying before him on the table in a pool of her own blood.

**End Notes:** This story was conceptualized before "Jus in Bello" was aired and Lilith was always intended to be the antagonist. According to biblical legend once she was cast out of the Garden before Adam and Eve she became the original Succubus. I hope this doesn't bother anyone.

The Yellow Eyed Demon is not revealed to be _the _Azazel until the Season 3 episode "Sin City" so as far as the plot in late Season 2, Dean, Sam, and Bobby, don't know the Demon's true identity.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Mostly an information dense chapter which is why it took so long to pound out. I don't want to overwhelm anyone with too much information and I don't want it to interfere with the flow of the story or chapter. I know everyone wants to know what's going on but I knew the character wouldn't reveal everything about itself right away so please don't be frustrated.

Review so I know if I'm on the right track and it's still interesting to everyone. Also it really helps to know what's confusing and what you like so I can make it a better story.

Jbfaerie was reviewer 100 this week which makes this my most popular and longest story. Shout outs to all my regulars who I love! It's really great to hear from you! I am still enamored with the fic because of your encouragement.

Post Script: I've been inactive on the site for about two years so I wasn't around for the PM update. Is there any place you can view old PM's and/or your responses?

Warning: Only some excessive swearing/Dean relieving his frustration

**Offspring**

**Chapter 15**

Dean stilled in his chair as he felt long pale arms embrace him from behind. Revulsion welled up in his throat but he had to wait for the perfect time…

"Going to tell me all about your demon ass? Go ahead." His hand strayed to the gun he had concealed on him. Good thing he was packing. _Well this was a swell idea. Somehow if this demon made it in here I doubt that there's anything in the shop that can even repel it in this dump._

That was when he remembered.

Sam.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, bitch?" Sam was sensitive when it came to demons now, since this whole thing with the chosen children started, he knew the signs… There was no way psychic boy would have let the thing slip past him. Not unless there was something wrong.

Dean could feel the thing smile behind him. "Your brother is distracted." A warm tongue traced his ear and he shuddered.

"Sam! Sammy!" The hunter projected his voice before she bit down on his ear lightly, shushing him.

_Well I know he wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself killed over this so he's not dead... But if he doesn't get in here soon or he's hurt I'll kill him myself. Wake the fuck up, Sammy. _"You know I like to be warned before I'm violated by demon tongue," he interjected snarkily.

Hey it was a good line. Might as well use it when he could. Though hhe really didn't want to make a habit of making out with demons.

His eyes strayed to the corpse of the girl in front of him. Definitely their fault. The kid and her mother's little shop weren't anywhere near a target until the Winchesters showed up.

"Are you a fan of collateral damage? The girl had nothing to do with this." Dean fairly snarled when she let go to stand in front of him and straddle him in the chair, blocking his view. She was a copy of Raven aside from the icy eyes. It made him sick even as her presence had an unnatural warmth pooling in him.

The demon shrugged and smiled. "She was being possessed by something from the Nether. I have no patience for other demons getting into my business. Wouldn't you rather ask me some questions, Dean? I can answer them for you…" At the tale end her soft young voice turned husky with promise and he felt a chill go up his spine. _Succubus. Succubus is affecting you. Concentrate on something._

The demon ran her hands down his chest, her fangs showing in her smile. "I should have known you were more of the brunette type, despite the way you pick up blondes at the bar. I suppose I can start for you if you're going to be shy... Clueless doesn't suit you, Dean." She nipped his lip before leaning into his ear. "I am called Lilith. And you're going to bear my child."

The hunter blinked and returned to conscious thought. Oh yeah. He had issue with that statement.

"Right… About that. How exactly am I going to 'bear' it? I lack certain parts and it is just _not _coming out the other way." _Not happening. That _was something he needed to know. Killing her wouldn't solve that problem.

Lilith moved tantalizingly in his lap against certain parts of his anatomy, her face amused again when she got a reaction. _She's really pissing me off. _

"Don't worry about that now, Dean. You just take care of yourself and our baby…"

Despite his body heating up and the mark on his neck pulsing again he wouldn't let it go. "That's not an answer." He grit his teeth and pushed her away, bucking her off. He wasn't restrained and dreaming this time. The thing was really here which meant he could kill her after he got his answers and backup.

The she-demon seethed, her face not so sweet anymore. "Look up seahorses." She said flatly. "You're my vessel and I don't need to keep you if I don't wish it. If I desired I could merely flay open your stomach to take the child when it was time."

His hand unconsciously went to his stomach protectively where the kid was strangely still. Dean wondered if he/she/it could sense the evil... Or if it could sense its mother.

Lilith smiled almost gently as if that was the reaction she was looking for all along. "But I like you, Dean. You're special to me." She shoved Raven's body to the floor along with the cards covered with blood so that she could sit on the table in front of him provocatively.

Dean was usually more the shoot first, ask questions later type but he had to keep her monologueing until Sam showed up. It didn't mean he wasn't genuinely curious though. And the way her legs were casually apart, her feet brushing close to his thighs was distracting. "That's another thing. Why me? Why am I part of your warped biology experiment?"

"Because you're the one that I needed, Dean. The one I've been waiting for."

"That's not really an answer either. I'm not special. Yeah, I'm sexy as all hell but I'm not 'special' to the supernatural. That's more of Sam's area."

"Sam Winchester is nothing." There was that damn delicate foot again, wandering his inner thigh. There was a corpse on the floor and he was getting turned on. This was so fucked up… Dean sincerely hoped he wasn't getting a foot fetish. "He's already been taken by that idiot, Azazel. No. You're mine. You were promised to me before your birth, Dean. Your mother was one of mine and now you are."

"My mom?" He tensed. "What about her?"

"You are the firstborn son of one of my 'children.' You're my special one." Dean clenched his teeth and growled, too angry to be surprised at how animal-like it sounded, his fists clenched. "My mother was no demon, bitch. She wasn't owned by anyone."

"Oh but she was." Her teeth glinted starkly. "It took me a long time to find out where she fled to once she fell in love with that pathetic human soldier. It looks like Azazel found her first though."

"The Yellow-eyed demon…" Dean's hand was nowhere near his gun anymore. His eyes fixed on the woman's face as if he could see what she was thinking. As if, if he didn't look straight at her, he might not hear the words. Might lose the meaning.

She nodded in confirmation. "Mary's twin was one of his favorites. His own consort until she died trying to break her own bonds to hell as her sister had. So he dared encroach on my territory and claim one of mine." She hissed the last. Obviously she had issues with the bastard. "He can have the youngest if he wishes but he has no claim on you. You're mine. You've inherited your mother's gifts. Despite being a half breed you'll be a perfect consort…"

Dean shuddered again but not from any of her actions this time. "You're lying. My mom was human. She didn't even have a sister! Just some distant uncle or something. Sam and I had nothing to do with those things until he came that night. Stop fucking lying, Demon."

"I speak only the truth. And it hurts me that you would call your lover in such a way. It's Lilith." She gave him a mocking pout.

He threw himself at the girl, pinning her to the table, the blood already drying and sticky underneath her but he didn't allow himself the luxury of being disgusted, his green eyes blazing into hers.

Lilith merely laughed softly. "I knew I'd chosen well… You still have your sanity and the child is growing so well. Shame Mary had no daughters but the extra effort is worth it. You'll give me the perfect Offspring." She licked his cheek and he shivered despite himself. "My little Cambion. You're ensured a place as my favorite, Dean. If you survive. And I'm sure you will."

Her voice was like a soft caress and his grip slackened. "She couldn't have… been… Dad would have…"

"Your father wasn't a hunter then. Now calm yourself, baby, or you'll need to feed yourself soon." She soothed him and he weakly rolled off of her and to the side as she placed a hand on his stomach. "I know I won't need to hurt you. Just think of your little brother and I won't have to hurt him either when you promise your soul to me."

He let out a soft noise, his angry subconscious pounding inside him trying to get him to lash out even as his body went lax and moved into her touch like a cat. "Mm…"

"I'll see you again soon, my Darling. I don't like to interfere with that bastard Azazel's business, but if you want Sammy safe you'll be a good boy, won't you?" She rose above him and gave him a lingering kiss that he melted into.

_Dammit. Stop her! Do something! _But he found himself kissing back slowly, his arms going up to grip her waist and pull her into him firmly. She ground against him teasingly before breaking away.

Her proximity lessoned, he concentrated hard. There was something he had to do. Something to do to her. Sam wasn't here yet but she was leaving and this could be his only… shot.

The gun.

His hand found the gun concealed in his pants as she pulled back with a satisfied smirk. Dean felt flushed and foggy and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her right on the table in the gore but he swallowed. Beyond pissed at even the impulse, he allowed his rage to give him strength as his hand weakly closed over the pearl grip.

His favorite gun.

Loaded with silver.

Her blue eyes sparkled now, that fang smile admiring her handiwork.

That was the last thing he needed. The last push for him to find the strength to whip out the gun and shoot her in the heart. No one put the mojo on Dean Winchester and lived. She had insulted his mother, threatened his brother, and called his father a fool.

And Lilith? She sounded like she thought she was important. She was just like any other fucking demon. _Bitch_.

She looked down at her chest in shock as Dean smirked and struggled to sit up with the burden on his stomach. Black and blue blood poured from the wound to soak her shirt.

But then the shock faded.

Something was wrong.

Her eyes turned to ice and she straightened up, her dark hair lengthened as her form's illusion faded. Her skin sallowed before turning blue like a frozen corpse, black bat like wings spread slowly as if they had been folded behind her back the entire time although he was sure they hadn't. Her wingspan covered the length of the room and covered the light of the lamps on the walls, shrouding it in near darkness.

The picture she made would have made any ordinary man lose control of his bladder but Dean Winchester wasn't an ordinary man. He was Hunter and that was all.

Ignoring instinctive shiver of fear that went through him, he kept shooting, emptying a round into her suddenly naked chest. Her body was nearly androgynous and she bared her fangs at him. Her voice echoed and that too was fantastically genderless as though it were a male and female voice blended together and echoing. "That was a mistake, Dean. …Now I have to hurt him."

He was prepared for anything she might dish out when she faded into nothing as if she was never there. Leaving the mess on the floor in her wake.

Dean's heart stilled in his chest.

Him.

_Sam._


	16. Chapter 16

Short chapter. But it seemed like a good place to end. More soon.

Warning: A tiny bit of S&M if it can be called that… Swearing of course.

**Offspring **

**Chapter 16**

Sam re-examined his list as the shopkeeper went to the pantry-like room behind the register to see if she had one of the rarer items he was looking for.

At first he had thought these women were the kind of witches that only practiced as a religion but he felt something genuine about this woman tugging at his mind. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, he just couldn't identify the vibe he was getting and that sent his hunter instincts on alert. It was no good to be caught unaware if you weren't sure of something. He wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible so he could contact Bobby and confirm their plan of action for the night.

Sam surveyed the items already piled in front of him and began to check them off one by one. A few things, like the basil, fennel, thyme, and blueberries he could have gotten at any grocery store but Sam had decided that dried ingredients were best, the older the better.

Thankfully the woman came back with some dried blueberries, much better than having to resort to buying that "Blueberry Morning" cereal and shoving a good amount down Dean's throat. The blueberries were an important element to the extra protective measures he was going to take to guard his brother tonight. They increased an individual's ability to resist "psychic influence or assault" according to one of their father's scribbled fragments.

Anise and the viny flowers, morning glories, would prevent nightmares since the succubus was primarily a nightmare demon while also increasing psychic "vibrations".

Sam was going to omit that detail from the explanation he was going to have to give his brother so Dean would (possibly) tolerate the various things he was going to have to ingest.

As far as he knew Dean didn't really have any psychic ability or awareness so it shouldn't affect him, but he might have some objections to the second part of Sam's plan.

He was going to try to induce a vision.

With so little information on what was happening, he was desperate to have a vision about Dean. He was through with the cryptic messages his visions gave him about the YED and he _would _help his brother any way he could.

Using the other ingredients he was getting he could meditate on Dean and the situation they were in and hopefully glean some information from whatever higher power there was like the Old Shamans did. He only hoped it wouldn't make him 'trip' too much. He hadn't really experimented with drugs in college although the teas and weeds he was going to swallow couldn't be that bad... maybe.

_Of_ course _Dad couldn't be more specific about how they work. _As a Winchester, Sam should have been more wary about spell work or trying to contact anything beyond the 'veil' or whatever. But a lot had changed in the past two years. The Supernatural wouldn't leave him alone so he would try to use it to his best advantage. Dean was worth the risk.

The most important thing he needed to get his hands on in this trip was Caraway. It protected against "malign spirits of a sexual nature" and supposedly could even repel the mother of all Succubae; the mythic Lilith.

Maybe a bit of an overkill to use on just one succubus or incubus or whatever it was, but it was a pretty high level demon to pull off an operation like this. He wasn't going to take any more chances with Dean. His face went grim and stubborn, _I am going to protect him no matter what. Bobby will have to stay with us so I have a second front while I do my vision thing. _

"I'm sorry. I don't have any Oil of Abramalin, Sir."

The hunter was jilted from his thoughts and gave the shopkeeper a quick smile. "Oh just call me, Sam. It's alright. I have most of what I need."

He belatedly cursed himself when he remembered he had to use the identity on his credit card. _Shit. _

Sam discreetly checked out the name on the card, shiny and fresh from their latest P.O. Box pickup, while she was bagging his items. He was in luck. D. Hasselhoff was their benefactor today. _Dean thinks he's so funny… _But at least he could use his brother's first name for the D. "How long do these readings usually take? My brother Dean and I are sort of in a hurry to get back on the road."

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall next to the register to check the time and his heart froze in his chest.

The second hand wasn't moving.

He did the math in his head, his whole body still and stiff. It hadn't ticked since the exact time the brothers had walked into the shop.

"Dean," he breathed. Without another word, not even allowing the shopkeeper to take in a breath to answer his question, he bolted in the direction the older hunter had gone with the woman's daughter.

Not that he usually questioned his brother's abilities as a hunter but between the mood swings and the extra weight he wasn't used to carrying on his body, Dean would be no match for the stronger demon. It had also left its' mark on him which Sam had been reluctant to tell Dean that it left his brother even more vulnerable to its' thrall.

_He was so close. I can't believe I let him out of my sight!_

Sam turned the corner to the shelves of books lining the walls before he felt a freezing chill move through his spine and then a spreading warmth through his lower belly. He knew he was in trouble immediately although his attacker hadn't made itself visible yet.

His senses were heightened and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end but none of that helped when he was pushed up against one of the bookshelves with bruising force. "What did you do to my brother?" Sam choked out.

He struggled as there was invisible pressure on his shoulders and hips. The strength of the blow had him gasping. She was a lot stronger than the night before. _The exorcism ritual must have weakened her before she got to me last night. If she was that strong then…_

The stress and worry faded as his brain turned muzzy. _No. Fight it._

The woman appeared before him as the girl from before, a pretty delicate thing, a few years younger than him; the girl that had led his brother away. _I didn't sense anything from her… And she was the succubus?_

"Your brother decided to reject my advances." Her impossibly long tongue came out of her mouth and she bent her head to lick his neck. Sam's face twisted in disgust but he couldn't help the moan that escaped him.She murmured against him, "I'm afraid you'll have to suffer for it, Sam-my." She said mockingly. "But don't worry. I think I'll play a bit first."

* * *

Dean vaulted off the table and practically yanked the handle off of the ornate door when it didn't open. "Sam!" He shouted as he threw his shoulder against it. His now useless gun was tucked into his too-tight pants and his insides were thrumming and throbbing. The thing inside him, the succubus' kid, had started moving frantically as soon as Lilith left, matching his own temperament.

The door had no give and he gave a yell of frustration. She was keeping him from Sam. That demon was going to kill his _family_.

"_Sammy!_" At that last shout he felt something pulse inside of him, a push, a force throwing itself at the door harder than his body could. It exploded outward in a flurry of splinters, his heart pounding his ears.

_What the fuck was that?_

Dean stared at the door blankly for only a moment before leaping through it to find Sam. He could figure out what the hell that was all about after he killed the bitch.

* * *

Sam screamed as the woman bit him hard enough to draw blood. He groaned and arched into her as her claws streaked across his chest hard. Somehow he was reminded of his and Dean's first job together after he had been away at school, when the Woman in White tried to seduce him while ripping his heart out of his chest. The feeling of pleasure was one hundred times more potent, but so was the pain.

"You wounded me… Don't give your brother anymore guns." Her sweet voice was in contrast with her icy eyes, they pinned him to the shelves digging into his back through the pain and unbearable streaks of pleasure.

"Mm…" Sam couldn't move or struggle anymore. He wanted more contact. Couldn't bring himself to care even if she wanted to tear his throat out with her shining white teeth or stab him through the stomach with her long claws. He might even welcome it.

"…stop…" His demand came out like a weak plea, more of a show than anything else, its effectiveness was lost when it was punctuated with another choking noise as ecstasy rippled through him. He wanted to die. He wanted her to drink his blood if she pleased as long as she gave him more... more…

He should have had more resistance, right? He was John Winchester's son, Dean's brother, some 'Chosen One,' and he was being played by this thing like a limp doll. Well he was Sam too. Sam was weak. He couldn't protect the ones he loved, so how could he protect himself?

His thoughts were cut off as her hips ground into his. He was mindless even as her claws tore through his chest again. His body convulsed and she laughed, his fingers digging into every part of her he could put his hands on.

It shouldn't have felt good. She was killing him. But that was the best part.

* * *

They weren't far.

The fury that forced the door to open for him, coursed through him again as he saw his baby brother bleeding in that thing's arms. She was wearing Raven's guise again and it made him sick when his brother half cried out in pain.

Lilith was not going to take Sam away from him.

No weapons, no plans. He just rushed in and moved with unnatural speed to tear the succubus off of Sam. No matter that any fighting style would have no affect on it. That he had no more silver. Hell, if the round of bullets in her wasn't enough to get her to back off what else was he supposed to do?

All he knew was he had to get her away from Sammy.

She dodged his rapid kicks and lunges but backed off of his little brother, who slunk to the floor in a daze.

Half of Dean's awareness was concentrated on his brother even as he kept his eyes on Lilith with an inhuman growl.

Sam was white as a sheet, some blood soaking his shirt, darkness soaking through his sweatshirt. That kid was his. He'd practically raised him himself, protected him through their fucked up childhood, and no one was going to take him away.

The possessiveness grew as he felt the thing inside him kick him hard. That thing was half his too. No, the brat using his body as its' new home _was his. _

Suddenly his premonition had come to pass and Dean Winchester's list of things that mattered had a new bullet point. He barely gave it time to register as he took a swipe at her. Somehow the roundness protruding from his stomach didn't hinder his strength or speed. _No time to think right now._

The pretty girl smiled in delight. "I knew I could get you to give in, Dean." Lilith advanced on him and pulled his head down with her own surprising strength to give him a hard kiss passionate kiss. She whispered teasingly against his lips. "That was just a test, sweet. Next time you might just need to listen to me or more may be caught in the crossfire… No more interferences."

He stiffened and tried to push her away. She gave into his desire but lifted one of his hands to his face to examine. "Give in to your nature. It will feel good I promise."

Dean jerked away. His nails had grown and hardened into long deadly points like her own. He felt like he was going to throw up but desperately tried to keep down his deli sandwich. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

His eyes raised to her but she was gone as his heart thudded hard in his chest.

Dean shuddered with revulsion but threw himself to the ground, remembering his little brother. "Sam… Sammy." He called out to his brother but his voice came out too softly and he cursed himself for the tremor going through it. He could freak out later.

He kept his hands to the floor and didn't dare to touch his brother yet. Not with his tainted hands.

His lungs started working again when Sam moaned in pain and his eyes opened from the bare slits. "Wha' happen'd?"

Dean smirked. "Well it looks like you're in no condition to drive. You alright, Sammy?" His eyes reflected the relief that flooded into him, overwhelming the panic for the moment.

"Yeah. –The demon!" Dean almost laughed when Sam scrambled to his knees, knocking his head into one of the shelves above his head.

"Easy there, Tiger. Demon's gone." His arms went out automatically to support his brother as he checked him over and nearly shook when he realized his hands were back to normal.

_That fucking bitch. It was probably some kind of trick to distract me so she could make a get away. _And it had worked. "You seem alright. A couple of deep scratches but nothing life threatening…" He trailed off when he noticed Sam looking at him strangely. "What is it?"

"Dean." Sam started to get up on his own, a bit more carefully, an arm bracing the wounds on his chest, the bite out of his neck bleeding sluggishly. The younger hunter's adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. "Your eyes are glowing."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes/Research: I have done some more research on cambions which has been fun, and found that, while I had been searching for the Incubi/Succubae, the word for their offspring never came up. There is apparently a large section of the _Malleus Maleficarem _dedicated to the cambions which I missed since I didn't know the specific term for demon children until about the same time the boys found out. We will go more into the cambions and Lilith next chapter. Promise.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 17**

Last time_: "Dean." Sam started to get up on his own, a bit more carefully, an arm bracing the wounds on his chest, the bite out of his neck bleeding sluggishly. The younger hunter's adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. "Your eyes are glowing."_

* * *

Dean lost any color he might have had left and turned his suddenly emerald bright eyes away as he fwipped his head around. "Dude you must have a concussion. My eyes aren't glowing." But Sam had caught the terrified look before Dean could turn away. "I'm going to check on the shop keeper. Is she still out front? Was she possessed?"

"Not that I could tell. The daughter, she was the succubus?"

He shook his head, still not turning to Sam as he stood up slowly, apparently the energy and adrenaline had already drained out of him. "No. The girl's brain imploded while she was reading my fortune. We'll make sure the shopkeeper is secure before calling the EMT's and getting the hell out of here."

Sam almost rolled his eyes. _Dean was always great with the tact. _He stood next to his brother whose back was still turned to him and hadn't moved. "Dean. Look at me."

"No. Go out to the car, Sam." His voice was flat and left no room for argument.

"But—"

"Meet me in the car, Sam." He repeated firmly and the younger hunter could practically hear his jaw clenching. "Wrap your wounds and I'll handle it." His voice was stern and so much like his father's that Sam had to fight the urge to obey.

Then more quietly, Dean continued, his face still turned away, "Go. I got this."

Sam reluctantly sat in the passenger seat in the Impala while Dean dealt with the hysterical woman. She wasn't possessed but something had kept her from following Sam.

He peeled off his sweatshirt to examine the wounds. Dean was right. Luckily they really weren't deep enough to puncture anything vital, but they were still bleeding a hell of a lot.

Then Sam remembered Dean's eyes and the bags of stuff on the table. _Not too smart to let him in there by himself, especially if he's trying to calm the woman down. _But he obediently stayed in the car. Dean and hormones were pretty scary.

Sam jerked up when his brother threw himself into the driver's side with the door slamming. "EMT's are on their way. We're blowing this place."

"What about the-"

"It's taken care of." Sam huffed at being interrupted yet again and looked at his brother. His eyes were back to their normal green and, despite Dean's avoiding Sam's gaze in determination, Sam might have written it off as delusion too.

"Oh. Right," Dean continued. "I got your stuff. Doubt it'll do any good though." He turned over the engine and they streaked out of the parking lot.

* * *

The oldest Winchester was wondering when he could schedule in the time to freak out. He'd have to sneak out or… hide in the bathroom again? But his brother might pick the lock and try to hug or something. He grimaced. Shower. Freak out in the shower. It might be the only sanctuary left to him. Especially since Sam would probably camp outside the bathroom after this last incident.

Dean kept sneaking looks at his hands on the wheel, knuckles white as he tried to keep them from shaking, speeding down the highway back to Yarmouth. His stomach had quieted and he only felt shifting now and again from his "roommate". _Gotta be strong for Sammy. That was too close. Way too close._

Dean remembered the radio then. Metallica was always good for calming down. Which tape though?

Of course his cell phone decided to ring at that moment and he cursed. "Sam. I can't reach in my freakin' pocket. Hold the wheel."

And of course Sam had to be the more reasonable one. "I could just get it for you, Dean."

"My brother is so never going to reach into my pocket."

Sam made a face. "Freak. Fine, be an asshole." And Dean was content to do that. He really wasn't in the mood to be touched right now. "You know the new laws about cell phones and driving are probably just for you."

Dean ignored Sam in his quest for the phone and didn't look at the caller ID so he could answer before it went to voicemail. He waved Sam off to get back to the driving as he gave his customary telephone greeting lately, "Yeah?"

The gruff voice of a cranky hunter yelled in his ear. _"Dean. What took ya so damn long to answer your phone?!"_

"Kinda busy trying to keep the car on the road right now, Bobby." Dean rolled his eyes although he most likely would never have done that in the man's actual presence. Bobby Singer could be scary. "What's going on?"

"_We have a contact at the Cape Cod hospital. Need you to come down right away. It's basically the only hospital around so it shouldn't be too hard to find."_

"You found a doctor?"

"_More of a retired physician. He's a little… well he knows what he's doin' at any rate so get yer ass over here as soon as possible. Doesn't know how long he can keep the room available."_ Dean blinked at the cryptic message, Sam looking over at him curiously.

"You got it. Just give me directions."

After Dean got off the phone with Bobby he repeated the vague information the old man had given them to Sam and it only took about 20 minutes to find the hospital.

It was harder to get in to meet them in obstetrics.

They would usually steal doctor's coats and wander in but figured it would be a lot simpler to walk in as a patient—patient's spouse anyway to get in to see the doctor. Dean still looked a little strange but the sweatshirt disguised his stomach enough, and Sam had wrapped his wounds temporarily in the parking lot and put on a fresh sweatshirt of his own, hoping to patch himself up properly before leaving the hospital.

He hung back as Sam went to the nurse's station and caught sight of a very pregnant woman walking with what he would assume was her husband or boyfriend. She was beautiful with full lips, tan skin, and long dark hair, but was also very pregnant and looked in a good deal of pain.

Dean winced as the girl slapped her significant other in the back of the head. "Shut up, Alec. You're gonna be in the room whether you like it or not or your ass is mine once I get this kid outta—! Uhhh…." She cried out when she started experiencing a contraction and grabbed onto the guy's hand hard enough that he heard the bones cracking.

_Shit._

Dean turned back to Sam, once again traumatized. He was trying to tune out the sudden screaming and moaning that was rapidly making him feel panic freezing through his chest.

He moved back to the nurse's station and edged closer to Sam, just to look out for him of course, in case the succubus came back. It had nothing to do with the scary pregnant women. Absolutely nothing.

"So we were told to meet Doctor Kohler here." Sam gave the nurse at the desk a charming smile.

"Oh right! Someone said to be expecting two nice looking young men!" The nurse was a chipper, round, cheery woman and she grinned at them. "So you and your partner are using a surrogate? Congratulations!"

"n—" Sam looked pained.

"We're brothers," Dean cut in. "We're just going in to keep his wife company while the doc checks her out. Got stuck in traffic on the way in, you know how Sagamore Bridge is right?"

"Oh gosh! So sorry." She flushed. "Massachusetts is a pretty liberal state and since you both came in together I assumed… Go right in!" Obviously she didn't want to dig her hole any deeper and that was good for them since she didn't ask any more questions. "He should be in Exam Room 232."

"Thank you." Sam smiled again, the courteous one, and Dean tromped off irritably.

"Why do they always think we're batting for the other team? What the hell?" He was practically whining and Sam pet him on the back. "Get the fuck off me."

"Well apparently we 'look the type'." Sam's smile melted into a frown. "But it _is_ true this is the only state that gay people can get married in and—"

"Don't care, Sam. Let's just go so we can get out of here." Dean's voice echoed down the hallway and there was practically a storm cloud over his head.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened back at the shop?"

_Dammit. He always picks the best times to bring this shit up. _"We got other stuff to think about right now." Dean shrugged. "I think I got something but I can only keep my mind on a dozen things at a time." 'Got something' was a bit of an understatement.

They made it to the examining room and Dean pushed the door open before Sam could knock.

"Took ya long enough." Despite the nasty tone Bobby still had, he seemed a lot more optimistic than he had been over the phone and that calmed Dean slightly.

Until he saw their 'doctor'.

The guy standing by the examining table (which by the way had stirrups_, STIRRUPS_) flipping switches on the monitors did not look like a doctor. More like how Andy Gallagher would look in 40 years.

His long straggly hair looked like it had been fried, like maybe he'd stuck a fork in an electrical socket after taking a week's worth of hallucinogens; a light brown streaked with silver and grey. He wore rose tinted glassed that perched on his long nose, a red bandanna underneath his hair, and obnoxiously garish red and yellow tie-dye linen shirt and matching shorts. Dean looked at the flip flops that completed the outfit and then back up at the guy's face.

On a normal day the guy might have made Dean laugh, but today was far from normal and his appearance and conflicting claim to be a doctor did not inspire confidence.

"Ah. I'm Doctor Kohler. Nice to meet you." The not-so-ex-hippie wheezed out. He looked down at the hunter's stomach, which inexplicably pissed Dean off, and smiled jovially. "You must be Dean. Congratulations."

Both boys looked at Bobby with identically raised eyebrows, and he shrugged and gave them a look that said 'behave yourselves'.

"Right. Bobby said you were the doc." Dean plopped himself on the table while looking at him despite his misgivings. "What exactly are you guys planning to do?" He ignored the metal stirrups and just sat in between them, Sam taking the hint and folding them up to place under the table.

"Well, Singer tried to explain the situation but I wanted to see for myself. I've dealt with demonic pregnancies before but never something like this, you being a guy and all. So I figured we'd just take a look and then see what we can do about it."

Dean immediately tensed. "We're not doing anything about 'it'."

"Dean? It's okay, dude. He's just gonna do an ultra sound or something so we can see it. Right?" Sam's stance was protective next to his brother and for once Dean didn't mind being coddled.

"Relax, boy. He's not gonna hurt anything," Bobby assured him, although he looked a little confused at Dean's seeming complete change in attitude. It was almost… protective.

Dean relaxed a little. Bobby wouldn't let anything happen even though the doctor seemed like a harmless kook.

The doc was looking from one to the other. "Despite what you might think I know what I'm doing, guys. I was practicing medicine before you were out of diapers. I just need to see how everything's wired. How do you think you're going to deliver otherwise?"

Okay. Good point.

He fussed around a bit more as Bobby went to stand on his other side. Dean was instructed to pull off his sweatshirt; he had been way too hot in the morning so he had forgone a t-shirt (which would have been too tight anyway). Bobby's eyes widened when he saw Dean's bare stomach. "Jeezus."

Dean looked down, just remembering how much it had grown since Bobby had seen him last night. "Yeah. How long do you think I get before the kid tries to claw its way out? It's only been two full days." He swallowed as something else occurred to him. _I hope it doesn't have claws._

The hippie brushed his hair out of his eyes before leaning in close to examine him. "Lie back." Suddenly the guy was all business and snapped some rubber gloves over his hands before lightly feeling the roundness of his abdomen. "I'd say it looks like you're about five months in. Maybe six. Have you felt anything yet?" Dean's stomach distorted a bit as the brat kicked the doctor's hands. "Whoa." He backed off slightly.

Doc Kohler started to put a few wires on Dean's stomach. "Relax. It's just a heart monitor. And then I'm going to put this gel on you so this," he indicated a grocery store like scanner, "will be able to slide over the surface more easily." Dean made a face at Sam, unimpressed. "That's a lot of movement and strength for a fetus appearing to only be five months along. But I guess it's to be expected for a Cambion."

Bobby was the only one who didn't look surprised. Sam opened his mouth to comment but Dean made it first. "That's what she said it was. That succubus told me I was going to have a Cambion whatever the fuck that means."

Sam frowned that he was left out of the loop and looked to the eldest two men in the room. "And that is…?"

"They're the half human offspring of an incubus." For once Dean didn't argue about the use of the term, concentrating on the information the doc was giving them as he squirted the freezing gel all over his stomach. Yeah. The kid definitely didn't like that and he squirmed uncomfortably as the brat made its displeasure known to Dean.

"You better quit that, alien, or I might reconsider keeping you." He poked the thing back as if to tell it to behave.

Dean was gonna make an awesome dad.

The doctor coughed and decided to continue and risk the wrath of the crazy pregnant man. "Cambions are born normally and appear fully human but sometimes they don't have any pulse or breath." He shrugged. "Don't ask me why but that's what the heart monitor is for, so we can check it out. "They look like normal humans until maybe seven years old when they begin to show more demonic traits."

Now the doc was starting to sound like a text book. "'The typical cambion is cunning and evil, with a beautiful, alluring appearance and ability to control other people. Cambions are sometimes referred to as sexual vampires due to the way they entice their victims into sexual activity for an evil purpose.'"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby had matching horrified looks on their faces which turned to confusion when the guy took out his wallet and passed them a handful of pictures of healthy happy looking children. "Of course I think that's all bullshit from the _Malleus Malificarum. _The half human kids I've delivered have all turned out fine. The monitor's just a precaution since I've never dealt with a male before. I'm sure he or she won't be evil."

This earned the doc a glare which he cheerfully turned away from to flip on the screen and the heart monitor before spreading the gel using the 'transducer'.

All eyes were immediately glued to the screen. "Just give me a second here."

Two soothing rhythmic echoes filled the room, one a lot quieter than the other but almost beating in their own pattern together.

"That's a normal heartbeat right—" Dean's voice cut off when the doc moved past a large shape before circling back, pressing into the skin a little more to get a better view. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, feeling like there was nobody else in the room, his body tense as the shape came back into sight.

It was moving. He could see the body in fuzzy black and white. There were discernible hands and he didn't need the doctor to point out the longish scrunched up legs. One of its fists was in its mouth and it looked like it was sucking quite contentedly.

Sam let out a gasp behind him. Dean knew this was the time he ought to say something profound and parent-like or be in awe about the miracle of life but he instead he said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's got a really big head."


	18. Chapter 18

Alright. I know I promised a little more about Lilith and the cambions but I figured I would leave that till next time. Don't be angry. The mystery of the birth is solved!

Warning: Contains graphic and disturbing imagery about the anatomy, physiology, and results of male pregnancy, examining the stereotypes and common theories. Not sure if this chapter would be considered a parody. You are thereby warned.

**Offspring**

**Chapter 18**

Last time: _Sam let out a gasp behind him. Dean knew this was the time he ought to say something profound and parent-like or be in awe about the miracle of life but instead he said the first thing that came to mind. "It's got a really big head."_

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean before addressing the doc, "It looks human."

Dr. Kohler corrected him. "It looks human for now. A lot could happen in the days before he delivers."

Bobby looked impatient. "We can examine the kid later, but right now we have to figure out how to get it out of Dean before it kills him trying to find its' own way."

Dean winced but cracked his knuckles as if he was going to kill the doc if he didn't hurry the next part up. "So how am I wired up, doc? I wanna get off this fuckin' table and wash the gel off." He knew he sounded cranky but he didn't like lying on his back with the pressure the thing had on his intestines... And he definitely couldn't lie on his stomach. _How the hell am I supposed to sleep? _

He started sulking while the doctor moved the scanner around, both him and Bobby watching the screen with rapt attention. "What's wrong?" _Crap. Of course he'd notice._ Did Sam always have to have that concerned 'I'm there for you' look? There was no way he could understand what the fuck Dean was going through. "Your hands are starting to shake."

_Dammit. _Bobby turned and gave Dean a narrow eyed look. It was his way of being worried without acting worried; he was assessing him and it just pissed him off. Everyone was pissing him off. "I'm _fine._" He forced his hands to stop shaking. "Just… I'm going to have really ugly stretch marks." He meant it as a joke to get the heat off but his jaw clenched to keep his face from crumpling. _What the fuck? I have a bunch of way freakier stuff going on and _that _breaks me down? _

Sam looked down at his abdomen doubtfully and Dean couldn't help what came out next, "Dammit, I'm so freakin' fat."

Bobby looked at Dean incredulously and Sam opened his mouth to say something when the doc started speaking again. "Good. This is what I was hoping for."

"Well, what the hell is it?" Bobby was running out of patience but obviously grateful for the distraction, he had no idea what to do when _anyone _was distraught over something, let alone Dean.

"The demon that impregnated Dean was considerate enough not to hook the uterus up to the male reproductive system."

Dean took a second to process that before he paled. "_That was a possibility_?!" To be fair, Bobby and Sam looked slightly green as well.

Kohler shrugged. "Babies have to get out somehow. There are advantages to this but it's too bad she didn't think to give you a vagina."

The very vagina-less man glared at the doctor with venom and Sam snickered a little. Even Bobby couldn't help the tight smile that slipped out. "So how _is_ it going to come out?" He was going have a thoroughly dead little brother when he got back to the hotel.

"Well there is another hole in the male body." The doctor looked up at the ceiling, his raggedy hair brushing down his back, as he calmly waited for the explosion.

"What?!" Dean's nails were suddenly a lot sharper in his agitation and he didn't notice them tearing through the paper and faux leather of the table. But someone else did.

However, Sam wisely decided now was not the time to confront his brother about it when they had just found out that Dean might deliver through his… "Are you telling me this thing's gonna try to come out of my ass?! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND. GET IT OUT NOW!"

The doc blinked and stopped spacing out. "Oh. I was just stating that as an unpleasant possibility. I was going over them. You're lucky, or maybe unlucky whatever way you think about it." The man never saw the punch coming.

Dean vaulted up from the table with surprising agility considering his condition, knocking the scanner out of the guy's hand as he wound up. Unfortunately the doctor was still needed so, much to Dean's 'disappointment', his brother and Bobby weren't allowing him to murder the man yet and slipped their arms around him to hold him back.

Of course that didn't mean Dean didn't struggle. Especially after the man's next comment, "I mean a mystical ass baby? That really would be interesting." He chuckled, ignoring Sam pushing Dean back on the table.

Sam spoke to the doctor in a cool voice as he forced his brother to lie back down. "Then get to the point, Doctor Kohler."

"You can call me Leo, and the point is that those were really the only two options, although the second was even more ludicrous and impossible if the demon wanted the baby or the host to live. Hah." He smiled again. "Dean actually has a uterus and it is attached to the lateral pelvic wall behind the muscle like it would be if he was female but there is no opening. The cervix is closed so there is no way to deliver. When he goes into labor the baby will rupture the cervix and Dean will probably hemorrhage and die…"

Bobby blanched while Sam's hold on Dean tightened, more in concern now than restraint.

"…Unless I give him a C-section."

Bobby Singer was the one who cracked his knuckles this time and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Look. You may be a shiftless man who hasn't practiced medicine in over ten years and smokes pot everyday because he has nothing better to do most of the time, and I respect that, but you are all we got within our means. So cut the bullshit and tell us what we need to do for Dean."

Both boys stiffened at Bobby's tone. He wasn't even that frigid when he cocked the shotgun at John Winchester. Kohler however, was unaffected and plucked Bobby's hand off of him, becoming more serious.

"Didn't mean anything by it." He shrugged. "I thought you would be interested in how lucky you are that the demon wants to keep Dean alive. It says something about the incubus' motives and what measures you need to take to have a successful delivery. It will expect us to deliver by C-section. Any other way would have killed him." He wrinkled his nose, "And been rather messy.

"At the slightest hint of any contractions you have to call me. It will take hours for the baby to move low enough to start to rupture the cervix but we'll still need to work fast to avoid any more complications."

The tension in the room eased slowly and Bobby calmed down, backing off from the doctor. "You boys stay here and take a look at the kid some more." He looked a little reluctant to leave but whipped out an old cell phone. "I have some calls to make outside."

Kohler still looked rather comfortable in his surroundings, a surprisingly mellow and easy going guy for someone who had practiced medicine before. Dean relaxed, taking deep breaths as the man picked the scanner up again. "Now we just have to find out if it has a tail or claws or anything. Then I'll be okay." Dean wasn't sure who he was talking to. It didn't really matter since he was suddenly so tired.

Sam rubbed one of his shoulders and his brother gave him a look but didn't comment as the doctor squirted more gel on his patient.

The elder hunter calmed further once he saw the little brat on the screen. It was sucking its' thumb now and appeared human. It was fully formed like a normal fetus would be at five or six months, even though it was still small and underweight. "Everything else still looks normal? Like…" he frowned wondering how to put it, but to his relief Sam answered for him.

"What's the sex?"

The doc eased his look into one of concentration and they could almost see through the get up and fried brain what he must have been like before the daily cannabis and hard drugs. "It's hard to tell."

Dean felt like panicking again. He felt so emotional and hated it. "But it has one right? It's not neutered?"

Sam blinked before giving his brother an amused look. "Neutered? I think he's asking if its inter-sexed."

"I doubt it. Most of these children are born perfectly healthy and normal, it's actually a defense mechanism devised by the demons for them to pass as human. Although I've never delivered a full cambion before, which is what it is if the demon called it that. The baby is just in a strange position. It looks like you've got another surprise coming to you on the big day."

Dean nodded absently, that particular fear relieved. His green eyes were now focused on the screen in front of him. The soothing heartbeats had stopped since the wires fell off when Dean stood up in fury, but it was still a strange sensation to feel the slight movement corresponding to the creature on the screen.

Again there was the feeling of everything else farther away as he examined the 'alien' critically. _It looks kind of… cute— If it didn't have such a big head. _But even that was kind of endearing.

He frowned and looked to Sam who was watching in complete awe as the little bugger sucked its' thumb like it didn't have a care in the world. Like it hadn't just threatened his awesomely hot body, his manhood, and his life. The frown deepened.

Part demon or not this thing… this kid… baby… it was innocent. It hadn't killed anybody, or asked to exist, and hey! It wasn't its fault its' mother was an evil bitch from hell.

His mouth almost twitched into a smile as it kicked him rather hard, as if irritated they were looking at it again. _Alright, kid. Listen up. _Dean concentrated on getting through to the kid in the conversation in his head_. Here's the deal. If you don't kill me, and don't act like an asshole by trying, I _might _consider keeping you. I mean, you got my awesome genes so you can't be that bad I guess._

He smiled a little more, not noticing when Sam looked back at Dean. _We'll have to wean you off the thumb-sucking thing before you get to kindergarten though. Sammy sucked his thumb until the skin almost came off. You don't make a lot of friends that way._

The doctor stopped and cleaned Dean's stomach off with a wet wipe and handed him a towel to dry, the image stayed paused on the screen. "I have everything I need to prepare. Based on the speed of your pregnancy you'll probably deliver in another day. Maybe two. You hunters should prepare yourselves too for protection. Most demons create their spawn and leave them… This one wants to collect."

After his cryptic words he tapped a VCR under the monitor. "There's a tape in here of the sonogram. I'll just leave it in for now. You guys shouldn't stay here more than another hour though."

The man stretched and pulled out something that looked like a homemade cigarette, but that Dean suspected was not, before exiting. "Going out for a smoke. Bobby has my information."

The brothers watched him leave in silence before Dean realized something, "…I hope he's not the guy who's operating on me.

They both looked at the screen, at each other, and where the doctor had exited. Then they spoke simultaneously, that creepy twin-like thing that Dean hated.

"**Fuck**."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Damn. It's been too long. This chapter has been have finished for awhile but I've been sequestered in the computer lab for the past two weeks for finals. Last ones though. Graduating Saturday. Hopefully updates will start coming regularly again now.

**Offspring **

**Chapter 19 **

Dean vaulted off the examining table, bracing his burgeoning stomach with an arm.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was high pitched and grated on Dean's ears. "You can't do stuff like that anymore. You could hurt yourself."

"Fine, Sam." Dean yawned, already exhausted by the day. "Don't be such a girl about it."

"Or the baby." Sam rolled his eyes as that gave Dean pause. "When did you get so attached anyway?" His younger brother's expression softened to curiosity.

"Sometime between getting my life threatened for it and some demon wanting it. I'm not a big fan of demons trying to take what's mine. Plus me and the kid have to start getting along if we're sharing my body now." Then the elder hunter tried to shrug nonchalantly as he popped the VHS tape and handed it to Sam. "Our lives are fucked up already, right? Why not add a kid into the mix? Aren't you happy about being an Uncle, Sam?" He smirked at his own lame joke.

Sam shook his head and grinned a little. "Never thought it would happen this way, Dean. Or at all for that matter. You're not exactly what I'd picture a family man."

"What're you talkin' about? I'll make a great dad." He rubbed his stomach, peering down at it as he felt the brat wriggle around again. "Teach the kid not to be an asshole, how to pick up chicks, which beers the best."

"And if it's a girl?" It got a little smirk out of Sam, he wouldn't put it past his brother to actually raise a kid that way; he _had_ experienced Dean's childrearing firsthand.

Sam's tentative smile faltered as he remembered. The elder hunter followed his brother's eyes to the shredded medical table. "You know something, Dean."

"I do." Dean looked away and pulled his sweatshirt back on. "Not much."

"How can you say 'not much'? That succubus must have done something to you back there!" He answered his brother's flat look by specifying. "Besides the obvious! I mean you have_ claws_!"

"Not right now I don't." Dean frowned as he pulled his zipper up. "Now I'm not sure if she did that to me." He looked down at his completely human fingers. "She said something about mom…"

* * *

"And you didn't mention this until now, _why_?!"

"I got alotta things on my mind. Give me a break, dude. And calm down. You gotta be the rational one while I'm all hormonal." Dean turned to his brother and gave him a characteristic grin. "You gotta be my birthing buddy, huh?" He waggled an eyebrow.

Sam really wasn't in the mood for joking at the moment. Dean was driving again as he looked out at the passing landscape, his mind working furiously to the sounds of 'Bad Company'.

This was impossible.

Then again with their lives anything was possible wasn't it?

But it was against everything their father had ever taught them. Of course Sam had recently found some exceptions to the 'all unnatural things are evil' mantra, such as the 'vegetarian' vampire nest. And (maybe/hopefully) himself, but even his father had told Dean to kill Sam if it came down to it. John Winchester was cold blooded enough to kill his own son because of what yellow-eyes had to done to their mother, what he was trying to turn Sam into.

But that was another thing.

His father would never have raised them like that, with so much hate, _Dean _especially, if he knew what their sainted mother was.

"_Could be." _Dean had insisted at the hospital. _"It could mean nothing. Demons lie. This could be some kind of trick to get me to go with her."_

But it sounded too right to Sam. He'd wondered since he found out how their mother really died why it was that he was Chosen. Were all the children the yellow eyed demon picked half-demons?

He opened his mouth again to discuss his speculations with Dean but it seemed like Dean had now reached his 'sharing and caring' quota for the day. His older brother was definitely gaining some psychic abilities himself now, managing to turn up the radio every time Sam attempted to discuss this new information.

The music was blasting so much that Dean almost reached his goal for blowing Sam's thoughts out of his head.

Almost.

This strategy wouldn't save Dean from an inevitable confrontation and discussion at the hotel. And his brother was _not _going to get the chance to lock himself in the bathroom again.

But maybe he'd be off the hook for a little while. This lead, while really close to home, could solve more mysteries than about Dean's offspring. With this information they could uncover the motives of the yellow-eyed demon himself. Maybe he would be able to keep the rest of the Children from losing their sanity, somehow find Ava and rescue her...

Sam's eyes slid over to his brother again. _This must be hell for Dean._

The perfect sweet mother that he remembered from when he was practically still a toddler, the woman whose life he had been taught had been extinguished by everything supernatural, was something otherworldly herself. His Angel was a demon in disguise.

Dean would be able to get over it eventually though. If their father was alive, Sam doubted the old man ever would. They were both driven by so much rage, but Dean was young; he still had Sam to keep him anchored. Sam doubted their dad ever saw his sons as an anchor. Hunting everything he saw as evil was what had really kept him alive. That was why Sam used to resent him so much; he was always taking them and especially Dean for granted. Their Dad would have broken if he knew.

Then suddenly there was this baby, this kid that Dean had suddenly grown so attached to. Did it have something to do with knowing that their mother was the same?

_Another question I'm sure he won't answer… I could ask him when he's drugged on the big day. _The younger Winchester held back a devious look as they pulled into the motel parking lot, Bobby having promised to meet them later.

Sam had some phone calls to make himself so, to the older Winchester's surprise, he didn't pounce on Dean right away. _That uncle that bought Mom's plot, he should know something about it. _He regretted he couldn't follow the lead to Kansas just yet but they'd have to wait until all this was all over. A phone interview would have to do for now. If the man ran, not that he should have a reason to, the Winchesters were excellent trackers.

It might be a problem if the guy already knew they were hunters. If he really was related to their mother; if all this was true.

Dean's driver door was ajar and his keys were out of the ignition, he gave Sam a strange look when he didn't move to get out of the car. Sam gave a start and followed his brother's example, walking into the motel room. _Just one more question._

"Did the demon tell you anything else? You said it mentioned Cambions and our mom."

"Oh right." Dean frowned. "She told me her name; Lilith."

Sam froze midstep. "Come again?"

"The bitch said her name was Lilith before she started spouting that bullshit about Mom and Azazel whoever the hell that is. Why? That mean something to you, Brainiac?"

Sam clenched his fists and fiddled with the lock to their room as they made it to the door, mind buzzing again. "It couldn't be.. _the _Lilith. Maybe it's just a namesake or something…"

"Dude. I'm not following." Dean said exasperatedly as he walked into the cool room in relief. Sam imagined he was just happy to be talking about something in this case other than Mom. "You're going to have to think out loud in order to keep me in the loop. I don't have any shit like telepathy."

His cranky older brother started digging through his pile of wrappers. "_Fuck_. I knew I should have stopped at the store. Where's that peanut butter…?"

_If he actually listens in his crazy junk food frenzy… _"Lilith was in the original Genesis. She was Adam's first wife, supposedly she was created at the same time as Adam and his equal. The couple quarreled constantly and Lilith was eventually chased from the Garden of Eden for refusing to be subservient to Adam." Sam coughed. "Or refusing to do the missionary position."

Dean laughed with a mouthful of peanut butter. "You're kidding. The chick got kicked out of Paradise for _that?_"

"According to the legend, yeah. It later got cut out of the Torah and Bible but after she left the Garden, God changed his mind. He sent angels after her to retrieve her but she refused to return with them and they cursed her.

"Because her sin involved sex the curse specified she was to feed off of it and the souls of babies and young children. While Eve was later given a way to have children as a result of the curse of eating the forbidden fruit of knowledge, Lilith was left barren and starving until Adam, Eve, and later their sons were in the outside world.

"She tested out the curse and had sex with Adam while he was sleeping. She got pregnant but each time she had a child they were full blooded demons like herself. She slept with Adam's eldest son Cain and got the same result, but once he killed his younger brother and was further exiled by God—"

"Dude. How do you _know _all this crap?"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued. "Cain ended up being taken in by Lilith and she made him immortal to become the first Incubus at her side. Since Lilith never ate the fruit of the tree unlike Adam, she was immortal, and preyed on Adam's children while questing for her own."

"So you think the chick that did this to me is the first human that still exists from _Creation_?" He gestured to his abdomen.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not saying anything like that… But you said that she wanted you to give her the 'perfect offspring'… According to the story she's unable to reproduce with humans although her demon children can. If our mother was really… a demon, then maybe that was what Lilith needed. To impregnate one of her minion's children."

Dean made a face. "If you think about it that way then that demon's my grandmother."

"If _you _think about it that way then all the girls you've slept with are your sisters."

"Good point." Dean adjusted his sweatshirt and went for the marshmallow circus peanuts next. "So it's sounding more and more like this Lilith chick… But the Doc said he delivered a bunch of cambions before and they were normal. He didn't say anything about them getting kidnapped."

"I'm not sure why you would be different. Didn't she say you were special somehow? Or our mom was? Plus… she might never have tried to have a kid with a cambion before. And definitely not a guy."

Dean blinked as it had never occurred to him before. "I- _We're _cambions?"

"That would kind of follow if mom was really a succubus…" Sam trailed off and smirked to make the mood lighter. "I really wouldn't be surprised to find out you were part incubus. You're practically a man-slut."

"Very funny." Dean flopped down on the bed in annoyance apparently too tired to worry about anything anymore. "Alright 'Encyclopedia of Weirdness', I'm trusting you to figure this out while I take a nap." He almost choked on his piece of chewy sugary goodness and sat up slightly to swallow it properly. "Maybe when I wake up this'll all be some really fucked up dream."

"Dude, our whole life is one fucked up dream." He watched as his older brother curled up on his side with an arm wrapped around his stomach protectively, breathing evening out quickly as his other hand clutched the bag of marshmallows like a security blanket.

Sam studied Dean's stomach where he knew the very human looking baby stirred inside. Despite his profession that he hoped it was a dream, he knew Dean was getting very attached to the thing inside him. Maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism for the baby to make its' host like it, but he had the feeling this was all Dean.

Dean was still Dean, he just treating it like he would a normal kid- well… like he treated kids he found annoying. Like that boy Michael from Fitchberg, Wisconsin who they had to convince to help them find the Shtriga to save his little brother. The kid also happened to be a wiseass and reminded Sam a little bit of how Dean had been as a kid, from what he could remember.

So maybe his sarcasm and annoyance went to kids he was extra fond of or attached to. Kind of how he treated Sam on occasion…

Sam frowned. If they were in too deep before, now they had hit bottom. He needed this to end well.

Dean might break if it didn't.


End file.
